Inori
by Magami Yuuri
Summary: Quatro Grandes Sacerdotes vivendo suas vidas o máximo possível, quebrando regras e barreiras para alcançar sonhos e desejos... Esquecendo seus propósitos e lembrando fatos importantes num ser humano. Os Quatro Elementais num UA! Cap 19 ON! thks, people.
1. Os Quatro Sacerdotes Elementais

**Capítulo 01**

-_ Mestre Michael!!!_ – Gritou uma voz de mulher que corria por um enorme e belo corredor.

O cenário se passava num castelo oriental já antigo, mas mostrava seu ar majestoso e soberbo. Possuía vários andares e suas passarelas exteriores, belas varandas, eram largas e bem estruturadas, os tacos de madeira impecáveis. O jardim era enorme e bem cuidado, além de que era cercado por uma densa floresta, onde habitavam seres da escuridão. O castelo era bem escondido e poucas pessoas sabiam como chegar ali. Vários empregados corriam apressados tanto pelos corredores imensos, quanto pelas varandas de cada andar, todos a procura do tal Mestre Michael.

-_ O que está acontecendo?_ – Um jovem loiro abriu a porta de seu aposento, estava com o kimono despido pela metade e tinha marcas de beijos em seu pescoço.

-_ Mestre Raphael!_ – Disse uma das mulheres, corando ao vê-lo daquele modo. –_ O Mestre Michael! Ele..._

-_ Fugiu novamente?_ – Ele completou, arrumando a franja que caia sobre o olho. – _Mika-chan não tem jeito. Isso porque faz anos que os Quatro Sacerdotes Supremos não se reúnem... Se bem que ele nunca ligou muito pra isso..._

-_ Sim... Porém a Mestra Jibrille e o Mestre Uriel não chegaram ainda. Estou preocupada..._ – Ela disse em tom nervoso.

-_ Não fique, eles chegarão... _– Raphael levantou o rosto da mulher pelo queixo. –_ E esse olhar não combina com seu belo rosto._ (Que batido...)

-_ M-Mestre Raphael._ – A face da mulher corou.

-_ O Raphael de sempre, presumo... Não é mesmo?_ – Disse uma voz feminina e séria se aproximando.

-_ Jibrille..._ – Ele cumprimentou, soltando a mulher que se afastou nervosa e voltou a procurar o tal Michael.

-_ A última reunião oficial dos Quatro Grandes Sacerdotes foi há dois anos atrás. Mas você continua o mesmo._ – Tornou a bela mulher que tinha seus cabelos azulados e bem arrumados num coque.

Jibrille tinha seus olhos sábios fixos no loiro a porta do quarto. Seu jyunihitoe (aqueles kimonos enormes que só aparecem em histórias de princesas japonesas.) era roxo com detalhes brancos e azuis-escuros e as faixas ornamentadas se arrastavam pelo chão. Um servo de cabelos escuros carregava uma menina adormecida nos braços. Uma menina de longos cabelos roxos escuros de franja e algumas mechas curtas que contornavam seu rosto em suaves pontinhas viradas para dentro, dando um ar infantil à criança, ela vestia um jyunihitoe azul-claro com detalhes brancos e carregava uma flor sobre o corpo com suas pequenas mãos, um lírio branco. Apesar do homem que a carregava ser alto, seu kimono quase tocava o chão.

-_ A Haru-chan cresceu, não?_ – Raphael sorriu.

-_ Sim..._ – Ela passou reto em direção a um aposento, mas disse ao passar ao lado dele. –_ Toque na minha irmã e ninguém neste mundo te salvará de mim._

Raphael manteve o silêncio até a jovem sacerdotisa adentrar seu aposento, junto com o servo que carregava sua irmã. Então, ele suspirou e adentrou o próprio quarto.

* * *

A paisagem incrível da floresta que se estendia ao horizonte era encantadora. Houve um alvoroço e vários pássaros voaram, fugindo de algo. Logo, uma pequena explosão ocorreu.

-_ Ah! Como eu adoro esse lugar!_ – Disse uma voz de garoto.

Um jovem ruivo que tinha um dragão roxo tatuado na face direita e descia até o tórax e que usava uma vestimenta chinesa (estilo Tão Ren de Shaman King), luvas curtas as quais se prendiam apenas ao dedo médio e uma faixa quase escondida sob as várias mechas de cabelo, todo seu vestuário era negro. Ele carregava uma enorme espada e parou por um momento, se encostando a uma das árvores, suspirou e balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que gotas de suor voassem de seu cabelo arrepiado e rosto encharcado. Ele ficou paralisado por instantes e se virou repentinamente, se deparando com um homem alto de feição nula.

-_ Ahn? Camael? Que cê tá fazendo aqui?_ – Perguntou o jovem ruivo. –_ Aconteceu alguma coisa naquele castelo chato?_

-_ A Senhorita Jibrille chegou._ – O homem se limitou a dizer, encarando o jovem.

-_ Jibrille...? Que Jibrille?_ – Ele fez uma cara confusa, não se lembrando de ninguém com tal nome. –_ Bah... Tudo bem, vou descobrir._ – Ele sorriu sarcástico.

Michael voltou correndo para o castelo e o adentrou, jogou as luvas e a faixa enquanto corria pelos corredores e os vários empregados questionavam-no sobre onde estava, se estava bem, mas o jovem os ignorou e subiu os vários andares até o andar dos quartos e saiu dos corredores fechados para a passarela da varanda. A parte da varanda de Raphael estava aberta e o jovem loiro viu um vulto de cabelos ruivos e vestes negras passar correndo, logicamente ele sabia de quem se tratava. Por um tempo tudo ficou em silêncio, então a cabeça do ruivinho apareceu, voltando ao quarto de Raphael.

-_ Ei, o pervertido._ – Ele entrou no quarto do amigo, coçando a cabeça.

-_ Mika-chan? Voltou cedo?_ – O jovem de olhos-azuis deitado em sua cama observou o amigo.

-_ Não, sabe... Onde é o quarto de uma tal "Jibril"? _– Ele perguntou.

-_ A Jibrille? Três quartos seguindo reto. Por quê?_ – Tornou o loiro, sem entender.

-_ Ah, quero saber quem é._ – Michael disse, dando as costas.

Raphael quase caiu da cama ao ouvir o que o amigo disse, o Sacerdote do Vento se levantou apressado e segurou o amigo pela roupa.

-_ Peraí! Você não sabe quem é a Jibrille?_ – Raphael perguntou, incrédulo.

-_ Ué? Eu conheço?_ – Ele virou o rosto para encarar o amigo.

-_ Ora! Quem é a Sacerdotisa da Água? Vai dizer que não lembra da Haru-chan também? Vocês costumavam brincar junto quando eram crianças! _– Raphael disse sorridente, convencido de que ele se lembraria, mas o silêncio se fez enquanto eles se encaravam.

-_... E eu vou lá lembrar coisa de 18 anos atrás?!_ – Michael reclamou nervoso, soltando-se do amigo e voltando a passarela.

-_ Mas... Mas você só tem 17 anos, Mika-chan..._ – Raphael disse em desânimo, vendo o garoto ruivo andar emburrado pela varanda.

Michael continuou seu caminho, explodiria o quarto da tal Jibrille. Quando se aproximou do tal quarto ele se paralisou, sentia uma poderosa energia da água emanando dele.

* * *

"_... Cheiro de... Lírio... Nee-sama...?_" Uma menina de longos cabelos roxos abriu os olhos devagar observando onde estava. Tinha perdido parte da viagem... Que pena, adorava ver a paisagem dos vários locais diferentes por onde passavam. O cheiro de lírio... De onde vinha? Ela olhou para o lado e numa pequena cômoda ali ao alcance de suas mãos, havia um vaso com um único lírio-branco. Exótico, belo, puro... Como sua irmã.

A menina se sentou na cama e olhou o quarto. Sacerdotes sempre ficavam com os melhores quartos. Grandes, espaçosos, belos... Vazios. Um quarto tão grande para uma única pessoa... Que melancólico. Ela se levantou e foi à penteadeira, se encarou no espelho, olhos azuis nos olhos azuis, ela suspirou e pegou a escova para arrumar o cabelo.

Enquanto trançava seus longos cabelos, viu uma outra menina no espelho, uma menina de cabelos curtíssimos, parecia mais alegre e energética, a "ela" infantil. Ela sorriu. Alguma discussão era feita ali perto, podia ouvir vozes de dois jovens e a aura de fogo de um deles subindo. Ela se direcionou a parta da varanda e a abriu, foi então que percebeu que havia uma barreira de água, facilmente quebrada por dentro, mas por fora seria muito perigoso violá-la.

Um garoto ruivo pulou na frente dela, empunhando sua espada e a menina deu um pulo para trás, desfazendo algumas tranças porque ainda não estava presas.

-_ ei, Jibrille! Que idéia é essa de fazer essa barreira? Acha que alguém vai te atacar?!_ – Ele perguntou sorrindo sarcástico, vendo a menina sentada no chão, tinha perdido o equilíbrio e caído no chão.

-_... Jibrille...?_ – Ela olhou para os lados. – _Se... "Eu" acho que alguém vai me atacar?_ – Ela apontou para si mesma, totalmente confusa.

-_ Tá tirando onda comigo, é?_ – Ele colocou a espada no ombro, encarando a menina.

Um jovem loiro apareceu ao lado do ruivo e colocou a mão em seu ombro, sorrindo meio falso e achando graça na confusão das duas crianças.

-_ Mika-chan... Esta é a Haru-chan. Irmã mais nova da Jibrille. _– Raphael sorriu e um momento de silêncio se fez até que Michael processasse as novas informações.

A porta do quarto se abriu com certa violência e uma mulher de cabelos azuis adentrou o quarto, seguida de um homem muito alto e moreno de longos cabelos negros suavemente ondulados e uma jovem de cabelos negros ondulados logo atrás do tal homem.

-_ Haruka!_ – A mulher se ajoelhou atrás da irmã, abraçando-a em preocupação. –_ O que aconteceu aqui?_ – Ela perguntou olhando os dois jovens na varanda.

-_ Ah! Uriel... Doll-chan..._ – O jovem loiro acenou com a mão.

-_ Ahn? Quem é essa?_ – O menino ruivo perguntou apontando para a mulher de cabelos azuis.

-_ Essa é a Jibrille, Mika-chan. _– Raphael afirmou, arrumando a franja.

-_ Com que intenção vêm aqui no meu quarto enquanto minha irmã está em trajes de dormir?_ – Jibrille se levantou e se prostrou na frente da irmã que só agora os dois jovens notaram que usava um hadajyuban (Uma peça parecida com o kimono em si, mas é usada por baixo dele, ou seja, é consideravelmente bem transparente.). Ela ergueu a mão direita, desfazendo a barreira.

Doll se apressou em cobrir a menina com um haori bem formal e ornamentado (Pra gente, seria como uma blusa especial para ser vestida sobre o kimono tem as mangas largas e tal. A das mulheres costuma ser mais longo que dos homens.) que estava numa cômoda, provavelmente, para que Haruka usasse se sentisse frio ao deixar o quarto.

-_ Hein?! Tá acusando a gente?_ – Michael encarou a mulher.

-_ Não, Jibrille. O Mika-chan se esqueceu de quem você e a Haru-chan eram, então ele veio pra descobrir..._ – O silêncio se fez de puro constrangimento ao pensar que o Sacerdote do Fogo não se lembrava nem do rosto dos colegas.

* * *

Os Quatro Grandes Sacerdotes e a irmã mais nova de Jibrille se encontravam sentados a uma mesa enorme, mas fizeram uma concentração num canto, Uriel na ponta, do lado esquerdo Michael e Haruka e do direito Raphael e Jibrille. Tomavam chá tranqüilamente, menos Michael que não apreciava a bebida.

-_ O chá está maravilhoso como sempre, Doll._ – Uriel sorriu a jovem que servia os chás muito contente.

-_... Obrigada, Mestre._ – A menina sorriu, fazendo uma pequena reverência. - _Puxa, não imaginei que o Mestre encontraria todos os sacerdotes já aqui!_ – Disse a menina de cabelos negros enquanto terminava de servir o chá. –_ O Mestre sempre costumava ser o primeiro a chegar nessas reuniões._

-_ Bom, não somos mais crianças, Doll-san._ – Disse Jibrille sorrindo serenamente e tomando mais um gole do chá.

-_ Eu já estava por perto e encontrei o Mika-chan no caminho... Tive que arrastá-lo, mas tudo bem. _– Disse Raphael enquanto balançava o copo suavemente.

-_ Eu odeio chá..._ – Disse Michael olhando o copo que soltava um pequeno vapor a sua frente.

-_... Devo me corrigir... Quase todos nós não somos mais crianças._ – Disse a Sacerdotisa tranqüilamente.

Haruka esfriava o próprio chá só ouvindo a conversa dos Mestres, aprendera a ouvir conversas com tranqüilidade para compreender a todos e se divertia com o simples som tedioso daquilo. Ela admirava a paciência da irmã, sua serenidade... Jibrille era uma mulher única.

-_ E você, Haru-chan? Como tem sido as viagens ao lado de sua irmã? Muito cansativo? _– O médico loiro sorriu perguntando curioso para a menina que tinha seus cabelos presos em tranças não apertadas e jogadas a frente do corpo, pois ela as fez com pressa e não tivera tempo para arrumá-las corretamente nas costas.

-_ Ah! Ahn...?_ – A menina se surpreendeu, estava distraída. –_ Eu gosto das viagens... Adoro viajar com a nee-sama e ver novos lugares, descobrir coisas novas._ – Ela sorriu singelamente ao se lembrar dos belos lugares que já havia visitado.

- _Porém a Haru-chan não é uma sacerdotisa e nem maior de idade... Fica tudo bem para viajar assim com ela?_ – Raphael direcionou a pergunta à mulher ao seu lado.

-_ Não há problemas. Todos a vêem como uma acompanhante querida minha._ – Jibrille sorriu suave para a irmãzinha sentada à frente.

Haruka sorriu também e tomou o chá. As reuniões dos Quatro Sacerdotes Supremos eram sempre em locais diferentes, mas de aspectos parecidos. Afastado das cidades, porém cheios de empregados e templos por perto, locais abençoados pelos quatro elementos e com perigos a volta o tempo todo.

-_ Aaaaah! _– Exclamou o jovem ruivo. –_ Tô enjoado dessa conversa mole! Decidam logo o dia dessa reunião e das festividades que eu quero ir embora!_ – Michael gritou nervoso e se levantou, se gesticulando.

-_ Não vamos marcar data desta vez._ – Jibrille disse calmamente, colocando o copo vazio na mesa.

-_ Uhn. Isso é porque... O Mika-chan sempre foge?_ – Raphael concluiu.

-_ Exato._ – Afirmou Jibrille.

Michael apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa e o ambiente começou a esquentar.

-_ Ora, seus...!!_ – Michael estava prestes a explodir.

-_ Ah! Princesa!_ – Gritou uma das servas que passava por ali.

Haruka estava encharcada, com um sorriso corado e constrangido na face e o copo em seu colo, o qual impedira de cair no chão e causar mais problemas. Quando Michael se gesticulou, acertou o copo que a menina sentada ao seu lado segurava, fazendo com que ela o derramasse.

-_ Haruka! Por que não falou nada?_ – A irmã se levantou e pôs-se a limpar o rosto da irmã com um belo guardanapo de pano.

-_ Nee-sama... Eu não sou mais criancinha..._ – Haruka disse baixinho, constrangida.

-_ Então por que não disse nada?_ – Jibrille tornou a perguntar enquanto todos observavam a cena, perplexos, sem entender o que havia ocorrido direito.

-_ Hehe... A Jibrille ama e preocupa-se com a irmãzinha acima de tudo..._ – Uriel suspirou, vendo Doll pegar outro pano para tentar limpar a roupa da menina também.

-_ Michael! O que você tem nessa sua cabeça para fazer algo assim com a minha irmã?!_ – Jibrille encarou o jovem ruivo que ainda estava sem entender nada.

-_ Eu?! E eu tenho culpa dela ser desastrada?_ – Michael perguntou suavemente sarcástico.

-_ Ora! Não me venha com desculpas!_ – Ela tornou, deixando a irmã aos cuidados de Doll que a levou para o quarto.

-_ Se quiser briga, cai dentro e matando! Se for discutir, ó..._ – Ele deu as costas e acenou com a mão. –_ Tchauzinho._

-_ Michael!_ – Jibrille gritou, mas era tarde, o garoto pôs-se a correr, fugindo novamente. –_ Ah, Deus... Dai-me forças._ – Ela se sentou novamente, suspirando.

* * *

O pôr-do-sol avermelhado em excesso mostrava uma bela tarde de Outono, o resto da paisagem do topo das árvores se tornava quase negro pela sombra criada e a beleza refletida dentro dos quartos dos sacerdotes era suprema. O quarto se tornava como o pôr-do-sol, já que seus raios de luz o invadiam durante à tarde. Por algum estranho motivo todos diziam que a paisagem da tarde para noite era mais bela naquele local, por isso a localização dos quartos especiais era ali.

Raphael olhava entediado o pôr-do-sol até que uma pessoa apareceu em sua varanda, devido à iluminação não era possível enxergar, mas Raphael conhecia bem aquele ser baixinho de cabelo espetado ali na porta de sua varanda.

-_ Mika-chan? Algo de errado?_ – Ele perguntou se sentando em sua cama.

-_ Ei, Raphael... Me explica aí, mas não exagera nas palavras, ok? _– Michael entrou no quarto e se sentou numa cadeira.

-_ Explicar o quê?_ – O jovem loiro questionou.

-_ Ah... Porque a tal Jibrille tá o tempo todo me desafiando?_ – Michael tornou, emburrado.

-_ Te desafiando? Ah! Entendi. É por causa do poder dela sendo liberado em grande quantidade o tempo todo, né?_

-_ É!! Por que ela fica fazendo isso se ela sabe que eu sou do elemento do Fogo?!_ – Michael se levantou nervoso.

-_ Hahahaha!_ – Raphael riu. – _Mika-chan deve se sentir como um gatinho de pelos eriçados quando um predador chega perto!_ – O jovem não conseguia conter sua risada ao pensar na cena.

-_ Cala a boca!! Eu não tenho medo dela!! Só acho esquisito!_ – Michael gritou, corando levemente pela observação do amigo.

-_... A Jibrille..._ – Ele se controlou para explicar. -_ Possui muitos segredos, Mika-chan. Eu também não entendo o porque da liberação excessiva de seu poder em certos momentos. Mas tenha certeza, não é por sua culpa. A aura tem mais forma de proteção do que agressividade. Mas você deve se sentir acuado do mesmo modo, né? Afinal, ela pode apagar esse seu "fogo na bunda", né?_ – Raphael voltou a rir muito.

-_... Eu... Vou... Te... MATAR!!!_ – Michael gritou e houve uma explosão que só acabou com o quarto, deixando o resto do castelo inteiro ainda, pois o castelo era protegido para que esses tipos de "acidentes" não passassem dos limites e causasse grandes estragos. –_ Me dá um tempo, seu besta._ – Michael deixou o quarto dele e foi embora em passos pesados.

-_... Ai... Lá se foi o quarto pela centésima vez na semana._ – Raphael suspirou, ele ainda estava muito bem, apenas o resto do quarto que havia se tornado uma bagunça. –_ Esse Mika-chan... Não muda._ – Raphael sorriu largo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Yo! Cá estou eu de volta na minha 2ª fic de Angel Sanctuary!

Bom... Eu estou misturando muita magia com um pouco da cultura chinesa e japonesa (Mais especificamente nas vestes, vocês devem ter notado.)... Acho que esse tipo de combinação dá muito certo! E, sim... Nossos anjinhos deixaram de ter asinhas... Que "peninha", não? xD (Trocadilho bobo.)

Como podem ver, os quatro anjinhos elementais aqui são sacerdotes elementais. A Doll-chan também veio com a nova coleção e ainda pretendo (Pretendo... Não sei se vai dar certo) dar uma aparecida com mais alguns personagens.

Ah! Notaram? A Haruka tem cabelo comprido agora!! Hehe! Na verdade, é como se ela tivesse cabelo curto ainda, mas uma parte dele fosse bem longo. Ela gosta de fazer trança quando vai se divertir. Quando ela prende o cabelo e sobra só a parte que é mais curta fica idêntica a Haruka de sempre xD

Algumas informações básicas dessa fic... O Rapha tá com 20 anos, a Jib com 19, o Uri com 22, o Mika com 17, a Haruka com 15 e a Doll continua sendo uma "boneca" - linda e de porcelana! xD – feita pelo Uri! E cada qual com seu respectivo elemento de sempre. Os quatro continuam sendo chamados de Mestres e a Haruka, por ser irmã mais nova da Jib, é chamada de "princesa"...

Nessa fic a Jib é irmã mais velha da Haruka e mais tarde contarei da história das duas também.

Esse primeiro cap ficou com muita explicação, né? Prometo que nos próximos eu já começarei os verdadeiros fatos! Espero que gostem.

Agora... Duas pequenas observações... Como que o Uri criou a Doll? Será que ele tem o poder de criar vida do barro? (Especulação religiosa... Bah...) Se falou em algum lugar... Eu me esqueci! Alguém sabe?

A outra é... Como o Mika sendo tão imaturo e baka conseguiu se tornar um Sacerdote Supremo?! (Tá... Dá pra eu mesma responder essa pergunta... Mas ela é mais pra frente xD)

Por favor, mandem review! Quero saber se essa fic vai pra frente mesmo! xD Comentem, reclamem, briguem comigo, critiquem! Vou ficar muito feliz xD

Obrigada a quem leu tudo isso com muita paciência! E até a próxima!


	2. Kodomo

**Capítulo 02**

Um centro comercial movimentado naquele dia que, apesar de ensolarado, mostrava que o inverno se aproximava. Pessoas indo e vindo na rua não poderiam faltar os famosos ladrões, neste caso eram dois pequenos ladrões. Um menino e uma menina de peles avermelhadas e cabelos castanhos-escuros, roupas esfarrapadas. Estava estampado em seus rostos que eram irmãos e não desejavam cometer o crime que haviam cometido, mas que suas necessidades falavam muito mais alto do que o certo ou errado.

-_ Ei!!! Alguém segure essas crianças desgraçadas!!! Eles roubaram as maçãs da minha barraca!_ – Um homem grande e gordo de cabelos e barba escuros gritava enquanto corria atrás das crianças com um pedaço de madeira.

As pessoas que cruzavam o local e que ouviam e viam o homem não davam a mínima para os problemas do tal senhor, muito menos das crianças esfomeadas. Os dois pequenos correram para dentro de um beco entre as várias casas tradicionais do centro, simples de madeira com os telhados escuros, o homem os seguia não muito distante.

Uma pessoa encapuzada que passava por aquela rua também ouviu o tal homem. Ela parou e ficou a observar o homem encurralando as duas crianças no beco. Foi então que uma outra pessoa encapuzada adentrou o beco e o vento que se canalizava ali fez com que sua face fosse descoberta. Era uma jovem de cabelos roxos curtos... Não, o cabelo estava preso e passado por dentro da capa. Ela tinha um olhar sereno na face e as crianças pararam de tremer ao ver a tal garota se aproximar, assim como o senhor se virou de costas ao ver uma sombra.

-_ Não se atreva a interferir, senhorita! Senão a senhorita também sairá perdendo!!_ – O homem gritou já no limite de sua paciência e se virou para as duas crianças que choravam, o menino que parecia ser o mais velho, encobria a irmãzinha para que ela não fosse machucada.

O homem levantou o pedaço de madeira para desferir o primeiro golpe para castigar as crianças que se encolheram mais, porém a jovem de cabelos roxos entrou na frente do homem, seu olhar era fixo nos dele, era um olhar que não mostrava medo, um olhar cheio de coragem e ousadia, muito diferente do olhar com o qual se aproximara.

-_ Ora! Eu mandei que não interferisse!!!_ – O homem gritou e avançou o ataque.

Antes que a menina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a pessoa encapuzada que tinha apenas observado até o momento, entrou na frente da jovem e parou o ataque do homem com o braço. O capuz caiu e um jovem ruivo de cabelos arrepiados sorriu sarcástico para o homem.

-_ Qual é, hein? Implicando assim só por duas frutas idiotas? Puxa, eu sabia que a sociedade estava cheio de panacas, mas não imaginei que chegassem até esse ponto._ – O jovem começou a emanar uma aura de fogo muito poderosa.

O homem se afastou assustado, tentando não aparentar medo, porém, como era um humano comum, o peso de tanto poder era insuportável.

-_ Agora... O que eu faço com você, hein?_ – O ruivinho estalou os dedos da mão, mas a jovem de cabelos roxos se apressou em direção ao homem que caíra no chão de tanto medo.

-_ Isso pode pagar as maçãs, não é mesmo?_ – Ela entregou algumas moedas e ajudou-o a se levantar. – _Vá em paz, meu bom senhor._ – Ela sorriu serenamente e o homem agradeceu e se foi.

-_ É... Cê lembra muito a sua irmã, hein?_ – Michael disse e a jovem passou novamente por ele, indo em direção das crianças chorosas.

-_ Vocês estão bem?_ – Haruka perguntou em tom gentil, se agachando e estendendo a mão.

Michael, percebendo que foi ignorado, ficou só olhando a cena. Odiava crianças choronas e não tinha nada a ver com aquela menina ou com o homem ou com as crianças... Então por que não pôde se segurar quando viu ela entrando na frente do homem? Simples, pura e súbita irritação por aquele sujo e tolo humano... Odiava pessoas como ele, a sociedade degradada que aquele mundo estava se tornando.

-_ A... Senhorita... Quem é...?_ – O menino perguntou, ainda encobrindo a irmã.

-_ Meu nome é Haruka. Mas me chamem como preferirem._- Ela sorriu carinhosa e afagou a cabeça do menino.

-_... Eu tava com medo, onee-san!!!_ - O menino disse chorando e pulou nos braços da jovem que o acolheu com carinho, logo em seguida a menininha fez o mesmo.

Michael se assustou com a cena e se virou de costas já dando os primeiros passos enquanto coçava a cabeça... Crianças, choronas e bobonas. De repente, uma pergunta invadiu a mente do garoto e ele se virou para os três novamente.

-_ O que... Cê tá fazendo aqui...?_ – Ele perguntou fazendo cara de desconfiado.

-_ Me desculpa, eu tava com muita fome, onee-san! Eu e a Yuu não comemos faz muito, muito tempo!_ – O menino continuava a abraçando com força, procurando conforto.

- _Agora está tudo bem..._ – Haruka sorriu. – _Erm... Se esperar um pouco eu te respondo, Michael..._

* * *

Agora havia um jovem encapuzado junto com uma garota que andava de mãos dadas com duas crianças. Procuravam um lugar para lavar as frutas e se divertirem, estavam muito contentes.

-_ Ah, onee-san. O meu nome é Mamoru! _– O menino disse apontando para si mesmo e abrindo um sorriso largo.

-_ E... E o meu é Yuuka._ – A pequenina disse olhando para os próprios pés, tímida.

-_ Ótimo... E eu sou Michael..._ – O jovem encapuzado se apresentou com voz de quem achava aquilo tudo muito idiota.

-_ Olha, aniki! Se você não gosta da gente, pode ir, tá bom? A gente fica com a Haru nee-san e pra gente tá bom assim!_ – O menino afirmou, mostrando a língua e a irmãzinha fez o mesmo.

-_ Ora, seu...!! _– Michael encarou o menino, já bem esquentado e o menino saiu correndo na frente, dando risada. –_ Moleque!!! Volta aqui que eu vou te dar uma lição!!_ – Michael saiu correndo atrás dele como uma criança.

Haruka e a menininha começaram a rir, foi então que a pequena avistou uma fonte e saiu correndo na frente, subindo na beirada da fonte e acenando para a jovem de cabelos roxos. O menino, vendo a irmãzinha, saiu correndo na direção da fonte e parou ali, fazendo um sinal para que o jovem ruivo parasse também, Michael parou e o menino mostrou a língua, logo em seguida saindo correndo de novo, mas antes que o Sacerdote do Fogo se pusesse a correr, Haruka segurou-o pela capa.

* * *

Castelo dos Quatro Sacerdotes

-_ Mestre Michael!! Mestre Michael!!_ – Vários empregados gritavam correndo pelo castelo como no dia passado.

-_ Ai, ai... De novo..._ – Raphael caminhava pelos corredores, vestindo um hakama (aqueles kimonos que são divididos em duas partes e a parte de baixo parece uma calça. É usado em algumas praticas de espada...) de calça azul-escuro.

Uma mulher vestida com um jyunihitoe de cores escuras em tonalidades de azul, os longos cabelos azuis estavam soltos e ela parecia afobada. Ela encarou o jovem loiro e a cada passo que ela se aproximava, ele se afastava assustado, vendo o grau da seriedade de seu olhar.

-_ Você... Não se atreveu a tocar em minha irmã, né?!?!_ – A Sacerdotisa da Água perguntou.

-_ E-E-Eu?! Eu nem vi a Haru-chan hoje..._ – Raphael respondeu, assustado.

-_... Ótimo... Pelo menos é menos mal..._ – Ela arrumou os cabelos. -_... Ela não tem jeito. Deve ter saído para conhecer os locais a volta..._

-_ Não fica com medo disso?_ – Raphael se acalmou.

-_... Não. Já virou quase um costume. Ela adora conhecer novos lugares e tudo mais..._ – Jibrille começou a prender parte de seus longos cabelos.

-_... Digo... Do fator "Mika-chan"._ – O médico falou com tranqüilidade.

-_... O... O Michael está a solta...?_ – Ela encarou o loiro com um olhar preocupado.

-_ Não está ouvindo o monte de gente procurando ele?_

-_... Ela não o encontraria. Seria muito azar e..._ – Jibrille se surpreendeu. -_... Desde quando... Você percebeu...?_ – Ela olhou o Sacerdote do Vento que sorriu suavemente sarcástico.

* * *

O sol já estava alto, enquanto as crianças comiam as maçãs, sentados a beira da fonte e os dois jovens também ficavam ali ao lado. Michael morrendo de tédio e Haruka observando o movimento da cidade.

-_ Então... Agora explica. Eu duvido que a Jibrille deixe a irmãzinha sair assim pra cidade numa boa..._ – Michael olhava o céu, tediosamente.

-_ E eu duvido que um sacerdote do seu nível também possa sair assim._ – A menina disse tranqüilamente enquanto descascava uma maça com uma pequena faca que tinha trazido.

-_ Como se alguém tivesse capacidade pra me segurar._ – Michael a olhou de canto de olho.

-_ Haha... Digo o mesmo sobre mim._ – Ela sorriu serenamente.

-_ Olha só... Então tá querendo dizer que a "Haru-chan"da Jibrille não é uma menina boa._ – Ele sorriu sarcástico e um pedaço de maça quase foi enfiado em sua boca.

-_ Aceita um pedaço?_ – Ela o olhou de canto de olho, abrindo um sorriso travesso.

- _Então o onii-chan é o namorado da onee-san?_ – A menininha perguntou vendo a jovem dar o pedaço de maçã na boca de Michael e puxando a capa da jovem.

-_ É nada! Cê acha que alguém como a onee-san ia gostar de um cara chato desses?_ – O menino que andava na beirada da fonte se apoiou na jovem também, mais abraçando do que se apoiando.

-_ Não é nada disso. É só um conhecido! _– Haruka corou.

-_ Ahn? Cê acha que eu ia namorar uma feiosa dessas?_ – Michael quase engasgou com a maçã ao ouvir o que a pequena havia dito.

-_ Hm... A onee-san tá vermelha..._ – A menina disse, encarando Haruka.

-_ E-Eu?! Não, não... Impressão sua..._ – A jovem de longos cabelos disfarçou, comendo um pedaço de maçã.

Mais tarde eles começaram a caminhar pelo centro comercial e Haruka comprou roupas novas e simples para que as crianças usassem, porém ela guardou e disse que entregaria mais tarde, por enquanto eles deveriam se divertir. Michael passou um dia tedioso andando ao lado das duas pestes e com uma menina ingênua e bobona (do seu ponto de vista).

-_ Olha, Michael!_ – Haruka apontou para uma barraca que tinha vários e exóticos acessórios e começa a arrastá-lo pelo braço para que ele olhasse junto com ela.

-_ Tá... Por que eu tive que vir junto ver?_ – Ele retrucou irritado.

-_ Porque essa sua cara de tédio não combina com alguém que venha do elemento do fogo. _– Ela balançou a mão na frente dele, fazendo cara de quem não gostava daquele tipo de atitude.

-_ O que eu tenho a ver com você pra cê me dizer isso...?_ – Gotas apareceram na cabeça do jovem.

-_ Eu não falei que eles eram namorados?_ – Yuuka cochichou com o irmão.

-_ NÃO SOMOS!!_ – Haruka e Michael gritaram juntos ao mesmo tempo.

-_... De qualquer forma..._ – Haruka sorriu meigamente e pegou as duas crianças pela mão. –_ Vou mostrar onde vocês irão dormir hoje! Michael, vem logo!_

-_ Hein? Pra onde nós vamos? EI!_ – Michael começou a correr atrás deles.

* * *

Castelo dos Quatro Sacerdotes

-_ Princesa? Mestre Michael? Finalmente voltaram!! Por onde andaram?... Quem são esses dois?_ – Perguntou uma das empregadas ao ver duas crianças envergonhadas sob a capa de Haruka.

-_... Se tivesse dito que a gente tava voltando eu não vinha junto._ – Michael falou emburrado.

-_ Se não tivesse interesse em vir conosco desde o começo, você já teria ido embora._ – Haruka sorriu meigamente. –_ Né? Mi-ka-cha-n?_

-_ Ei!! De onde cê tirou esse apelido ridículo?!_ – Michael gritou.

-_ Mika-chan! Voltaram agora?_ – Raphael perguntou, vendo-os no corredor.

-_... Então... A culpa... É sua._ – Michael pegou o loiro pela roupa, esquentando todo o ambiente.

-_ Então a onee-san era uma ohime-sama?_ – O menino olhou a jovem que era toda da capa em que ela se escondia.

-_ Haruka!_ – Jibrille se aproximou deles.

-_ Ah! Onee-sama... Eu estou bem..._ – Logo em seguida a jovem caiu ao chão, desmaiada.

-_ Mika-chan... Vamos brigar em outro lugar?_ – Raphael pegou o amigo e saiu de lá.

-_ Ei, perae! Por que ela desmaiou assim?! _– Michael perguntou enquanto era arrastado.

Uma tremenda afobação se fez até que Jibrille conseguisse acalmar tudo e ordenar que os empregados viessem buscar sua irmã e que levassem as duas crianças juntas para o quarto.

* * *

-_ Ei! Me larga, Raphael!!!_ – Michael fora arrastado até o quarto do amigo.

Raphael o soltou e eles ficaram se encarando, Michael estava no limite, prestes a mandar tudo pelos ares e seu olhar exigia uma explicação pelo ato do amigo.

-_ Mika-chan... Não chegue perto da Haruka. É só um aviso, antes que a própria Jibrille o venha fazer. _– Raphael falou seriamente.

-_ Hein...? Por quê? Ela tem aversão a fogo, é? Pra não deixar nem a irmã chegar perto?_ – Michael cruzou os braços com um olhar duvidoso.

-_... Mais ou menos isso._ – Raphael coçou a cabeça.

-_... Agora explica!_

-_ Você não tem jeito, Mika-chan._ – O médico deu as costas.

* * *

Haruka abriu os olhos e viu duas crianças quietinhas sentadas aos pés dela, no final da cama, olhavam-na apreensivos e abriram sorrisos largos ao vê-la acordar. Jibrille estava ao lado da cama lendo um livro, também a espera da irmã. Desta vez estava em seu próprio aposento, que era ao lado do quarto da irmã.

-_ A hime acordou!_ – O menino se aproximou engatinhando na cama, enquanto Haruka se sentou.

-_ Acho que tem muito a me explicar, Haruka._ – Jibrille disse com tranqüilidade.

-_... Onee-sama... Eu quero que eles fiquem aqui comigo._ – Ela olhou para baixo.

-_ Mas nós nunca ficamos paradas, Haruka._ – Jibrille afagou os cabelos da irmãzinha.

-_... Então eu vou adotá-los!!_ – Ela ergueu um olhar decidido.

-_ Haha. Não é tão simples assim, Haruka..._

-_ Por favor, nee-sama... Eu realmente quero cuidar deles..._ – Haruka segurou a mão da irmã.

-_... Hime... Se você tá fazendo isso porque tem pena da gente... Não precisa, não, tá bom? A gente aprende a se virar._ – Mamoru disse desviando um olhar melancólico.

Haruka e Jibrille observaram a atitude madura do pequeno menino... Ele não deveria ter oito anos e já disse aquelas palavras com firmeza, mesmo que com tristeza, elas eram firmes e fortes. Jibrille suspirou.

-_... Eu pensei que seu coração mole tivesse feito decidir isso por pena... Mas vejo que esses pequenos não aceitariam a sua compaixão com tanta facilidade. Tudo bem, ao menos eles devem se comportar direitinho._ – A Sacerdotisa lançou um olhar desafiador as duas crianças.

-_ Sim, Senhorita!_ – As duas crianças responderam com energia e muito contentes.

-_... Meu nome é Jibrille... A partir de hoje, vocês devem chamar a Haruka de hime (princesa, dá no mesmo) e a mim de Mestra para que ninguém olhe torto para vocês. E devem obedecer a "mãe" de vocês palavra por palavra, entendido?_ – A mulher de cabelos azuis sorriu para os dois.

-_ Sim, Mestra Jibrille!_ – Os dois responderam novamente.

-_ Então... Minha primeira ordem é..._ – Haruka levantou o dedo indicador e sorriu. –_ Todos para o banho._

Haruka se levantou da cama e as duas crianças seguraram-lhe as mãos sorrindo e foram os três para o banho. Jibrille suspirou novamente e deixou o quarto.

-_ Essa Haruka... Não tem jeito. Não importa quanto tempo passe e nem quantas coisas novas ela aprenda... Vai continuar a mesma eternamente... E, pra mim, mantê-la assim... É o bastante..._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Agora... Uma coisa que vem me incomodando... A ordem dos quartos dos nossos queridos sacerdotes. Assim, os quartos deles ficam no mesmo corredor. Então imaginem um corredor longo, bem longo, porque os quartos deles são suítes. Aí o primeiro quarto é do Uri e ele divide o quarto com a Doll. O segundo é do Rapha... E ele divide com quem bem entender o.õ... O Terceiro é do Mika, ele odeia que alguém entre no quarto dele. Aí tem dois quartos vazios... Depois é o quarto da Jib e o seguinte é da Haruka e fechamos o corredor.

Caso alguém tenha alguma dúvida sobre qualquer coisa, por favor não hesitem em me perguntar que responderei com muito prazer!

Deixem reviews, por favor.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Nakushita Memories

**Capítulo 03 **

No palácio parecia todo dia uma nova festa devido aos pequenos que haviam chegado há alguns dias atrás. Michael chegava a explodir muitas partes da floresta e do castelo de tantas vezes que as pequenas crianças torravam sua curta paciência.

O sol ainda estava nascendo e as crianças dormiam juntamente com sua querida mãe entre os dois. Haruka abriu os olhos e quando foi se sentar na cama percebeu que os dois seguravam suas mãos. Ela via no olhar dos dois a carência e uma tristeza inocente... Lembrava muito ela mesma quando era menor... Mas ela tinha sua irmã mais velha, Jibrille, por isso foi capaz de superar todas as barreiras e ainda teve muito conforto, já que sua irmã era a Sacerdotisa Suprema da Água... Queria dar esse conforto a alguém... E transformar essa tristeza em felicidade.

-_ Hime... Acordou agora...?_ – Mamoru abriu os olhos devagar.

-_ Sim. Mamo-kun está acordado desde quando?_ – Ela sorriu gentil para o menino.

-_ Agora a pouco..._ – Ele fechou os olhos de novo. –_ Né... Haruka hime... Obrigado..._ – Ele sussurrou baixinho e sorriu, fazendo a menina se surpreender.

-_... Eu que agradeço._ – Ela deu um beijo suave na testa de seu "filho".

-_ Eu também quero um beijo da hime._ – Yuuka disse baixinho.

-_... Claro._ – Haruka deu um beijinho na testa da menina também. –_ Agora vamos nos levantar. Vocês já sabem que a refeição da manhã é servida cedo e não querem perder a comida maravilhosa daqui, né?_

As duas crianças se levantaram num pulo da cama e começaram a se arrumar, Haruka riu das atitudes delas. Crianças... Será que esse tipo de coisa também funcionava com o Mestre Michael? Ele vinha se mostrando até mais infantil que seus pequenos filhos.

* * *

Todos já estavam na mesa para o café da manhã quando Haruka desceu vestida formalmente como sempre. Mamoru e Yuuka usavam hakama, mas do menino era de calça azul-escuro e dela, vermelha. Os dois estavam sempre agarrados à roupa de sua mãe, ainda não eram acostumados com toda mordomia oferecida ali.

Michael desceu quando estavam todos à mesa. Haruka se espantou com as roupas que ele usava. Era um kimono formal de homens, porém o que a surpreendeu mais eram as cores claras na tonalidade cinza com alguns detalhes alaranjados, vermelhos e dourados. Logo ela também notou a luva preta nas mãos, o que mostrava que ele estava com outra roupa por baixo.

-_ Não entendo por que eu tenho que comer com essas pestes a mesa. _– Ele coçou a cabeça e se sentou.

-_ Você fica muito bem com vestes formais, Michael._ – Jibrille sorriu.

-_ Concordo... Nem parece o Michael de sempre._ – Uriel tomou um gole de chá.

-_... Deve ter acabado as roupas mais leves._ – Raphael sorriu e afirmou com perspicácia.

-_ Deve ser..._ – Todos concordaram.

-_...!!! Vocês estão de gracinha comigo!!! Desde que esses dois moleques chegaram não pára de me acontecer desgraça! Não consigo nem encontrar paz fora daqui!_ – Michael gritou se levantando da mesa.

-_ Não coloque a culpa na gente, aniki._ – Mamoru tapou os ouvidos e disse mostrando a língua.

-_ Desde quando você busca paz quando sai daqui ou quando está aqui dentro, Mika-chan?_ – Raphael sorriu sarcástico.

-_ Tem razão..._ – Todos concordaram novamente.

- _AH! MAS QUE DROGA!!! PERDI A FOME! Tchau pra vocês._ – Michael se dirigiu para fora, já largando as roupas pesadas no meio do caminho.

-_... Ele vai acabar passando fome._ – Haruka olhou, preocupada, o garoto que deixava a sala de jantar.

-_ Haru-chan não mudou nada a preocupação excessiva com os atos precipitados do Mika-chan._ – Raphael tomou um gole do café.

-_ Bom, é que..._ – Haruka começou a corar. -_... Eu o conheço há muito tempo. Mesmo que ele nem se lembre, né?_ – Ela sorriu sem jeito.

-_ Esse é o Michael... Fazer o quê..._ – Uriel afirmou enquanto comia um biscoito.

-_... Eu vou... Levar algo para ele comer._ – Haruka pegou algumas coisas na mesa e se levantou. –_ Mamo-kun, Yuu-chan... Fiquem com a nee-sama, por favor._ – Os dois balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente porque suas bocas estavam cheias de arroz.

-_... Ainda era cedo para aqueles dois verem todas aquelas atrocidades, não...?_ – Raphael apoiou o cotovelo na mesa.

-_ Era cedo para todos nós..._ – Jibrille disse em tom amargo e Uriel desviou o olhar.

* * *

Michael andava emburrado por entre as árvores da floresta à volta do castelo. Odiava aquele ambiente de paz... Parecia até que ninguém lá havia participado de uma guerra. Ninguém havia provado o gosto de matar, nem o gosto do próprio sangue... O jovem parou e encostou-se a uma árvore, escorregando e se sentando, segurando a espada enfincada na terra.

-_ Mas que droga... E essa reunião não tava sendo feita porque estamos prestes a participar de outra guerra?!_ – Michael disse para si mesmo em tom nervoso.

Início do Flashback

O céu era quase negro, não havia aves se não fossem urubus. Não havia pessoas que andassem sobre o chão se não fossem para esfaquear as outras... O fogo destruía tudo... A chuva não era capaz de matar a sede de ninguém... O vento era seco e a terra infértil e negra... Quase vermelha de tanto sangue... Aquilo era a guerra.

Um jovem ruivo, não passava dos 15 anos. Suas roupas rasgadas, a espada empunhada, a respiração era ofegante e havia muito sangue nele, apesar das feridas ainda serem poucas... O sangue que escorria pelo seu corpo não era dele, eram dos milhões de pessoas que havia matado. Até perdera a conta de quantos corpos foram explodidos, queimados ou esquartejados...

Um jovem loiro se aproximou dele e colocou a mão em seu ombro. O garoto ruivo se virou bruscamente e quase cortou o loiro, se a espada não tivesse parado no ar.

-_ Acabou, Mika-chan._ – O loiro disse tranqüilamente.

-_... Acabou...? Mal começou, isso sim..._ – Michael caiu de joelhos ao chão. –_ Não conseguiu sentir o gosto do sangue...? Ah, eu senti... E quanto sangue, hein._ – Os olhos dele mostraram-se sarcásticos.

-_ É o fim da guerra. Nós vencemos, entendeu...?_ – Raphael olhou o amigo.

-_ Esse poder foi realmente feito pra destruir, né? O lado que a gente se unir sempre vai ganhar. Você também sentiu, né? A espada perfurar a carne como se fosse uma folha de papel. Foi divertido, né?_ – Michael viu mais duas pessoas se aproximarem.

Os Quatro jovens Sacerdotes... Vendo milhares de corpos caírem diante de seus olhos. Eles existiam para proteger a humanidade ou para acabar com ela?... Pouco importava. O gosto de lutar, o instinto de sobreviver o encantava. Tantas e tantas palavras que haviam sido inventadas se no final tudo terminava daquele jeito? Quanta futilidade...

Fim do Flashback

O jovem ruivo se movimentou com rapidez e sua espada bateu contra o tronco da árvore ao lado. Ele se levantou e olhou quem se aproximava.

-_ Ah... Era você. Não devia ter errado._ – Ele disse amargo e apoiou a espada no ombro. –_ O que cê quer? Por acaso aquelas pestes vieram pra floresta de novo?_

-_... Não..._ – Haruka disse, tentando se recuperar do susto. –_ Eu só vim trazer algo para você comer. Só isso._ – Ela mostrou o pano enrolado que segurava.

-_ Eu não sei o que cê tem a ver comigo, hein. Fica preocupada a toa, é? Ah, é mesmo. Cê também viu a guerra, né? Tá escrito na sua cara que odeia ela._ – Michael afirmou sarcástico.

-_ E está escrito na sua cara que essa sua paixão por sangue e morte não é verdadeira._ – A menina baixou o rosto dizendo em tom amargo.

-_... O que cê sabe sobre mim? Tá falando coisas de que não entende, sacou? Fica quietinha no seu canto._ – Ele pegou o pano que ela segurava. –_ É melhor cê voltar logo. Mesmo que saiba usar uma espada, duvido muito que vai conseguir se movimentar com essa roupa enorme aí._ – Michael deu as costas e se pôs a correr.

"_... Isso foi um "obrigado"...?_" A menina pensou consigo mesma, parada por um tempo, vendo o jovem desaparecer entre as árvores.

O que a menina demorou a notar foi o demônio enorme logo atrás dela e quando se virou foi tarde demais. Escapou por um triz, tendo seu jyunihitoe rasgado mostrando um kimono curto (estilo Misao Makimachi de Rurouni Kenshin) de cor branca. A menina sentiu uma dor aguda na perna, havia um corte nela, a garra havia raspado de leve, mas o corte havia sido grande, mostrando que ele tinha garras afiadas.

O monstro avançou novamente e a menina não pôde se mover direito devido à dor e a parte de cima do kimono pesado, acertando o seu ombro e cortando a trança de seu cabelo, deixando-os com corte irregular na altura do ombro.

"_Não vai dar pra fugir desse jeito..._" Haruka pensou consigo mesma, mas antes que o demônio pudesse desferir outro golpe, uma sombra passou por cima dela e o ser foi cortado ao meio.

-_ Eu falei... Que ia se ferrar se ficasse com uma roupa dessas?_ – Michael apoiou a espada no ombro e se virou para ela. –_ A Jibrille ia me matar de vez se você fosse fatiada enquanto eu fosse o único por perto._ – Ele estendeu a mão.

A menina ainda estava paralisada, mas depois ela sorriu contagiante e segurou a mão dele. Mas quando se levantou, sentiu a visão embaçar e caiu novamente, só que desta vez em cima do garoto, fazendo ambos cair ao chão.

-_ E-Ei! Haruka? Endoidou foi?_ – Michael tentou empurrá-la, mas se deu conta de que ela havia desmaiado.

"_Não chegue perto da Haruka..._" O jovem ruivo se lembrou das palavras do médico e apenas suspirou entediado. Pegando-a nos braços.

-_ Fazer o quê, né..._

* * *

Castelo dos Quatro Sacerdotes

-_ Hime-sama!!_ – Vários empregados afobaram-se para tentar ajudar o jovem Mestre que adentrou o castelo com a menina toda machucada nos braços.

Jibrille, Uriel e Doll estavam se dirigindo à saída porque Jibrille tivera um pressentimento ruim sobre a irmã. A Sacerdotisa da Água ao ver a irmãzinha nos braços do jovem ruivo tratou de tirá-la dos braços dele.

-_... Michael... Obrigada pela ajuda, mas devo pedir para que não se aproxime da minha irmã._ – Jibrille disse seriamente enquanto tentava limpar as feridas da irmã antes de levá-la ao quarto.

-_ Ah, fala sério. Eu ainda não entendi qual o problema de eu chegar perto dela ou vice-versa._ – Michael deu um passo mais próximo das duas encarando Jibrille.

-_ Peço o mesmo por enquanto, Michael._ – Uriel se colocou entre os dois sacerdotes.

-_ Até você? Sempre caladão e na sua. O que deu nesse lugar?_ – Michael questionou já ficando nervoso.

-_ Digo o mesmo, nee-sama..._ – Haruka segurou o braço da irmã, impedindo-a de continua a limpar seus ferimentos e a menina se levantou. –_ Qual o problema...? Eu e o Michael... Éramos bons amigos de infância quando morávamos todos juntos... Antes da guerra._ – Ela tentou andar, mas as pernas trêmulas fizeram-na parar antes que caísse ao chão.

-_ Haruka! Você não está em condições de se levantar!!_ – Jibrille tentou ajudá-la, mas Haruka se limitou a puxar o braço quando ela tentou segurá-la.

-_ O que... Mudou tanto...? Eu sei que cresci... Sei que amadureci. Mas, o que transformou tanto as nossas vidas a um ponto de parecermos desconhecidos uns para os outros...?_ – Haruka deu um passo torto, com dificuldades para se manter em pé. –_ Antes... Eram tão diferentes as reuniões... Sempre era divertido, apesar de ser algo sério. Sempre transformávamos aquelas preocupações em algo bom, por algum tempo. Agora é tão sério, nem parece que nos conhecemos desde crianças..._ – A menina ficou com lágrimas nos olhos. -_ Nós amadurecemos... Para nos tornarmos estranhos...?!_

Haruka perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo sobre Michael que a segurou, ainda perplexo por tudo o que ela havia dito. Desde quando ele conhecia ela?

-_ Né...? "Mika-chan"...?_ – A menina sussurrou antes de desmaiar.

Michael sentiu uma estranha sensação ao ser chamado daquele modo por ela. Não era raiva... Era como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido há muito tempo atrás e ele tivesse se esquecido... Uma sensação perdida.

Início do Flashback

-_ Mika-chan! Mika-chan!!_ – Uma pequena menina de cabelos roxos curtíssimos que estava sentada na varanda de uma bela casa japonesa acenava para um garotinho ruivo que passava na frente da casa.

-_ Uhn? Haruka? Não é cedo demais pra cê estar acordada?_ – O menino se direcionou até onde a menina estava sentada.

-_... Eu tive um pesadelo..._ – Ela pulou nos braços do menino e este corou levemente.

-_ Ei! Larga de mim! Isso é nojento!_ – Michael tentou se afastar.

-_... Não diga isso._ – Ela afundou o rosto no ombro do amigo, este olhou para cima com cara de tédio.

-_... O que cê sonhou...?_ – Ele perguntou, na verdade, só queria acabar com aquela choradeira.

-_ Sonhei que... O Rapha-kun, a nee-sama, o Uri-kun e até você... Estavam me ignorando... Como se nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido, como se nunca fossemos amigos. Por mais que eu gritasse e chorasse... Vocês não me ouviam. As reuniões pareciam apenas negociações, não tinham nada além de palavras..._ – A menina disse em tom choroso, sem olhar para o amigo.

Michael estava surpreso enquanto ia ouvindo as palavras dela... Basicamente, era isso que as reuniões estavam se tornando e, aos poucos, parecia piorar. Era por isso que estava odiando as reuniões. Como se o sonho dela fosse um aviso para mudar os rumos das coisas.

-_... Isso nunca vai acontecer, Haruka. Pensa bem, cê acha que um dia a sua irmã vai se tornar uma estranha pra você? Ou o idiota do Raphael?_ – Michael disse em tom tedioso, tentando fingir que aquilo era algo normal como todos os tolos pesadelos que ela tinha e que ele precisava ouvir.

-_... E você, Mika-chan...? Se um dia... Passarmos muito tempo longe um do outro, você... Vai se esquecer de mim...?_ – Ela se abraçou ao amigo com mais força.

Michael se surpreendeu com a pergunta da menina. Ela só tinha 8 anos. Como poderia pensar daquela forma?... Mas era óbvia a resposta. Michael sentiu o rosto corar e desviou o olhar. Uma brincadeira feita há muito tempo atrás, inventada por Jibrille. Onde Uriel se fingira de padre e casara ela e Raphael, depois Jibrille obrigou a Haruka e ele se casarem também... E depois... Haruka lhe dera um beijo no rosto. Ela tinha... 6 anos na época...

-_ Eu..._ – Para ele sempre fora incrivelmente ruim colocar as coisas em palavras, então ele respirou fundo e gritou: -_... É lógico que não vou esquecer! Que pergunta idiota! Como eu ia esquecer de uma menina tão baka que nem você?_ – Ele a afastou e saiu correndo, sentia seu rosto pegar fogo, aquela sensação fazia seu peito doer ao pulsar com tamanha rapidez, mas ao mesmo tempo... Era uma sensação confortável...

* * *

Mais tarde no mesmo dia, Michael se encontrava deitado no gramado de um monte alto, olhando o sol alaranjado enquanto recuperava seu fôlego, estivera treinando desde manhã, estava exausto... E com fome. Além de que, toda vez que pensava em sua amiga chorona... Seu rosto esquentava e ele se sentia um completo idiota.

-_ Mika-chan baka. Nem se quer voltou pra almoçar e aposto que não tomou café da manhã quando saiu de casa..._ – Disse uma menina de cabelos roxos ao se sentar ao lado dele.

Michael abriu os olhos devagar, irritado pelo adjetivo extra que ela havia colocado naquele apelido ridículo, então ele se sentou e ia começar a discutir com ela, mas ela não estava olhando para ele, muito menos parecia séria ou brava ou qualquer coisa assim... Ela olhava ao longe, com um sorriso singelo no rosto. Olhava o pôr-do-sol formado na bela e tranqüila paisagem do local. E... Era impressão dele por causa da luz alaranjada ou ela estava corada?

-_... O que cê tá fazendo aqui?_ – Foi a primeira pergunta que saiu dos lábios do garoto enquanto ele olhava o pôr-do-sol também.

-_... Vim trazer sua comida._ – Ela o olhou de lado e entregou um pano cuidadosamente enrolado num pote.

-_ Eu não preciso que venha até aqui só pra me trazer comida!_ – Ele desviou o olhar, orgulhoso.

-_... Não vim aqui só trazer comida._ – A menina começou a desenrolar o pano. –_ Quero que me prometa!_ – Ela colocou a mão com o dedinho levantado na frente do rosto dele.

-_ Prometer o quê?_ – Ele olhou para a mão dela, suavemente constrangido.

-_ Prometer o que me disse hoje de manhã._ – Ela olhou decidida para ele, então ele teve certeza, ela estava corada.

-_... Tá._ – Ele se limitou a responder, mas não cruzou o dedinho com o dela.

-_ Faça o yubikiri (promessa dos dedinhos), Mika-chan... Senão não é uma promessa!_ – Ela olhou para ele com olhos de pedido.

-_... Cê é muito frescurenta._ – Ele se levantou e pôs-se a andar.

A menina se pôs a segui-lo e segurou-o pela mão, o que o assustou e ele não segurou a mão dela, tentou se desvencilhar, mas ela segurava a mão dele apertado... Não havia força, mas ele tinha impressão de que não conseguiria tirar os dedos entrelaçados aos dela.

-_ Tá bom..._ – Ela baixou o rosto corado. –_ Eu confio nas suas palavras._ – Haruka sorriu singelamente.

Fim do Flashback

-_... A Haruka... Sempre foi muito forte, né... Jibrille?_ – Michael olhou a cabeça da menina em seus braços.

-_... Ela sempre guardou coisa demais para si mesma. É o que eu acho..._ – Jibrille olhou melancólica para a irmãzinha. –_ Leve-a para que descanse, Michael._

Noite de fim de outono. O escuro acolhedor de milhões de sentimentos e pessoas perdidas... O quarto de Haruka estava com a porta da varanda aberta e as crianças tinham ido dormir no quarto de Jibrille para não incomodar o descanso da "mãe". Um jovem de cabelos ruivos andava pela passarela da varanda dos quartos, todos estavam fechados exceto o dele. Ao continuar seu caminho sob a luz do luar ele percebeu que havia mais uma porta aberta, a última. Jibrille teria esquecido de fechá-la? Impossível. Ela não cometeria um descuido desses. Então... Quem abriu?

Michael olhou dentro do quarto discretamente, vendo uma pessoa dormindo sobre a cama. Ele entrou e olhou a menina que ainda tinha seus cabelos desregulados e alguns machucados leves na face, além do ombro enfaixado. Ele a olhou com certa melancolia... Por que aquela sensação? Havia quebrado uma promessa... De modo mais doloroso impossível. E, mesmo assim, ela não havia dito nada. Apenas agiu como se fosse a primeira vez que tivessem se visto. Como ele pudera esquecer de uma vizinha de infância?

Ele observou que um braço da menina estava sobre o cobertor. A promessa que não havia sido selada... Poderia ser corrigida? Provavelmente não... Tudo já havia acontecido. Agora era tarde, ele se afastou, pensando em deixar o quarto, mas voltou. Sua mão pousou suavemente sobre a mão aberta dela.

-_... Eu prometo... Satisfeita agora? _– Michael disse em tom nervoso e constrangido, porém baixo, cruzando seu dedinho com o dela e depois deixou o quarto.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Iiiiiih!... Perdoem-me, mas acho que vou congelar esse clima romântico por aí mesmo... Ao menos, não vou me centrar nele por uns tempos xD

Continuem lendo! Mandem reviews! E muito obrigada!


	4. Chiisana Stories

**Capítulo 04**

-_ A reunião será hoje._ – Jibrille avisou enquanto esfriava seu chá, sentada a mesa de café da manhã junto com os outros três sacerdotes e Doll a servir o Mestre como sempre.

-_ Nem... Ferrando..._ – Uma aura quente e devastadora invadiu o local.

-_ Deixe-me tentar adivinhar... É porque está chovendo, certo?_ – Uriel sorriu como se tudo fizesse sentido.

-_ Exato!_ – Raphael também sorriu largo.

-_ Nem morto! Cês só podem estar de brincadeira comigo!!_ – Michael contestou, batendo a mão com força sobre a mesa e fazendo algumas bebidas pularem do copo e alguns biscoitos que estavam mais no canto escorregarem de seus pratos.

-_ Assim você não foge._ – Jibrille disse serenamente, sem perder a paciência como sempre.

-_ Não fique bravo, Mika-chan. Afinal, marcar presença às vezes é muito bom._ – Disse uma voz feminina de alguém que acabara de entrar no aposento.

Todos direcionaram seu olhar a uma menina de cabelos roxos, curtíssimos. Estava vestindo um kimono simples num tom alaranjado bem claro, bem diferente do usual jyunihitoe. Mas era óbvio que era para não prejudicar os ferimentos feitos na tarde passada.

-_ Haruka? Como está?_ – Jibrille perguntou, vendo a irmã se aproximar, até para ela era estranho ver a irmã, depois de tanto tempo, com os cabelos curtos.

-_ Muito bem. Rapha-kun cuidou dos ferimentos. Já está quase tudo bom._ – Ela sorriu e se aproximou da mesa.

-_ Rapha-kun? Voltamos à infância a partir da conversa de ontem, foi?_ – Raphael coçou a cabeça, sorrindo.

-_ Antes assim do que Mika-"chan"._ – O ruivinho bufou irritado comendo um biscoito.

-_ Qual o problema?_ – Haruka riu. –_ Né? Uri-kun?_

-_... Há muito tempo que não ouço ninguém me chamar assim... Haru-chan._ – Uriel sorriu serenamente, aderindo à velha brincadeira.

-_ Estou vendo que não vai ter jeito._ – Jibrille fingiu um suspiro tedioso, mas sorriu também.

Haruka sorriu muito contente e Doll serviu um copo de chá à menina.

-_ Posso brincar também?_ – A menina de cabelos negros sorriu meigamente.

* * *

A chuva caia com força total. Batia no vidro e fazia parecer que estava embaixo de uma cachoeira. Porém aquela visão não era nada interessante para dois baixinhos que olhavam por uma enorme janela o dia tedioso.

-_ O que aconteceu com vocês dois?_ – A jovem mãe se sentou ao lado dos dois e ambos pularam para seus braços.

-_ É muito chato não ter nada pra fazer, hime._ – O menino afirmou fazendo uma careta.

-_ É sim. A gente não pode fazer bagunça aqui dentro e não podemos sair hoje..._ – Yuuka disse enquanto afundava o rosto na manga do kimono da jovem.

-_ Hm... Acho que sei alguém que também está que nem vocês. Quem sabe juntos vocês não podem se divertir?_ – Haruka se levantou e segurou a mão dos dois.

-_ Mas... Quem?_ – Mamoru perguntou enquanto acompanhava os passos da jovem.

-_ Mi-cha-e-l._ – Ela sorriu como uma menina travessa e todos riram e correram até o quarto do garoto.

* * *

Raphael estava em seu quarto quando pôde ouvir a bagunça no quarto ao lado... Crianças. Ele suspirou e fitou a porta que dava na passarela. Chuva era tão barulhenta... Mas a mulher que a controlava era serena, responsável e séria... Será que ao ser provocada poderia se tornar uma verdadeira tempestade?

-_ Estou entrando..._ – Uma voz feminina avisou ao bater a porta.

-_ Jibrille? Qual o problema?_ – O jovem loiro se sentou sobre a cama e viu a mulher adentrar seu quarto.

-_... Vim agradecer. Obrigada por ter cuidado de Haruka._ – Jibrille fez uma reverência.

-_ Ora... Nós estamos entre amigos. Nascemos e crescemos juntos._ – Raphael sorriu de leve.

-_... E obrigada por ter guardado segredo sobre aquilo._ – Ela se aproximou da cama e se sentou na beirada dela.

-_ Aquilo?... Ah, sim... Jibrille, há algo importante que preciso te contar._ – Ele se aproximou de onde a Sacerdotisa estava sentada e se sentou ao lado dela.

-_ O que seria...?_ – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, perguntando em tom duvidoso.

-_ Não olhe pra mim assim..._ – Raphael reclamou. -_... A Haru-chan... Vai piorar se continuar vivendo sobre o mesmo teto que "ele"._ – Ele disse seriamente.

-_... Está querendo dizer que... Não é simplesmente ela estar afastada da água, mas quando está próxima "dele" também piora?_ – Jibrille o encarou seriamente.

-_ Não é simplesmente isso. Se fosse só isso poderíamos dar um jeito. Mas o piorar não regride... Quero dizer que..._ – Raphael fora interrompido.

-_ Que ela só vai piorar e que não tem mais volta o tanto que ela piorou._ – Jibrille arregalou os olhos.

-_... Se quiser separá-los... Não me inclua nessa... Porque eles dois se dão bem demais. Eu diria que bem até demais._ – Raphael sorriu sarcástico.

-_ Não vou entregar a minha irmãzinha para um Sacerdote do Fogo rebelde._ – Jibrille desviou um olhar bravo. –_ Eles são apenas amigos._

-_ Sei... Amigos como a gente?_ – Ele a empurrou contra a cama suavemente e colocou uma mão para que não fugisse.

-_ Do que está falando?_ – Jibrille não perdeu a paciência, sabia lhe dar com Raphael há anos.

-_ Quero minha recompensa._ – Ele arrumou a franja.

-_ Ótimo, pois pegue de uma mulher qualquer que passe na frente de seu quarto._ – Jibrille o encarou seriamente.

-_ Elas não me devem nada... E eu não tenho nada com elas._ – Raphael continuou enfrentando os olhos azuis profundos da jovem.

-_ Sei. Você sempre descarta todas elas, não é mesmo? Pode não ter nada agora, mas metade delas, com certeza, já passou uma noite em seu quarto._ – Jibrille desviou o olhar com nojo.

-_ Haha. Jibrille... Minha doce Jibrille. Sempre se fazendo de forte, séria e responsável... Se acabar presa demais a sua irmãzinha... Vai esquecer de viver a própria vida._ – Raphael sorriu largo.

-_ Pois assim eu vivo a minha vida muito bem._ – Ela voltou um olhar sério ao Sacerdote do Vento.

-_ É mesmo? Então me deixe tentar mostrar o que é um pouco da sua vida._ – Ele puxou o rosto da jovem e a beijou nos lábios.

Jibrille o empurrou com força e se levantou, passou a mão sobre os lábios, seu olhar era de total desaprovação pelo ato.

-_ Deixe de ser tão infantil, Raphael. Sempre tão leviano! Como pode pensar que faz parte de minha vida? Não consegue se prender a uma mulher nem por uma semana, como espera ter a minha aprovação por isso?_ – Jibrille se virou e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta com força.

-_... Isso porque... Nenhuma mulher me interessa..._ – Ele deitou na cama novamente.

* * *

-_ Aaaaaah! Me deixem em paz!!!_ – Michael gritou quase a explodir o quarto.

-_ Por quê? Não está se entretendo, aniki? Não é melhor que ficar parado?_ – Mamoru riu enquanto jogou um travesseiro que acertou o rosto do jovem ruivo.

-_ Por favor, crianças... Já che..._ – Haruka levou uma travesseirada no rosto, Michael errara sem querer.

O silêncio se fez e a jovem se manteve de olhos fechados por um tempo.

-_ Mika-chaaaaan! Você vai ver!!_ – Ela pulou no garoto que levou um susto e jogou o travesseiro para cima para segurar a menina, ambos caíram sobre um monte de almofadas que Haruka e as crianças haviam trazido para tornar tudo mais divertido.

Michael só pôde ver plumas e mais plumas voando diante de seus olhos. Quando foi se levantar, se deu conta da menina que estava encolhida em seus braços e a levantou junto.

-_ Que bagunça..._ – Haruka olhou o quarto emplumado.

-_... Não ganha de quando eu explodi o quarto... As empregadas arrumam. Mas agora cê me paga. Vai me emprestar o quarto!_ – Ele apontou o dedo para a jovem.

-_ Não seja pervertido, aniki. Você só quer ver a hime sair de toalha do banheiro pra reunião, né?_ – Mamoru puxou a roupa chinesa do jovem ruivo de leve.

Os dois jovens ficaram em silêncio absoluto enquanto as duas crianças deixaram o quarto, tranqüilamente. Haruka baixou o rosto e cobriu-o com as mangas do kimono. Michael ficou com gotas na cabeça e sentiu seu rosto corar de leve.

-_ P-Perae, seu moleque!! Isso não tem nada a ver!_

-_ A hime-sama tem um corpo bonito, né, Mamo-nii?_ – A pequena Yuuka comentou com o irmão enquanto o acompanhava para deixar o quarto.

Michael sentiu como se sua alma pudesse sair pela boca... "_Deus... Me mate agora..._" Ele pensou consigo mesmo.

-_... Haruka... Erm... Ahn..._ – Ele olhou a menina esconder mais o rosto.

De repente a menina afastou as mangas, estava rindo, rindo tanto que a voz nem saia, seu rosto estava corado, mas ria como se fosse algo que acontecesse qualquer dia.

-_... Foi... Foi... Muito engraçado..._ – Ela disse entre as tentativas de recuperar o fôlego e as risadas.

-_... Foi idiota._ – Ele desviou o olhar constrangido. –_ Eles tavam falando de você também, oras._

-_ Ah... Eu sei, mas... Você acha que eu tenho um corpo bonito?_ – Ela deu uma volta diante de Michael de modo sensual e sorrindo travessa fazendo Michael corar levemente.

-_... Vamos logo pro seu quarto antes que eles destruam lá._ – Michael deu as costas e foi em direção à porta.

A menina voltou a rir e o seguiu de perto. Michael era como um adolescente qualquer... Não era uma criança, mas também não um adulto. Era imaturo, pavio-curto, cabeça-dura e muito infantil. Era isso que Haruka pensava dele, o menino com quem dividira a infância, se não fosse para dizer que seu melhor amigo.

-_ Chuva é uma droga._ – Um menino de cabelos castanhos deitado sobre a cama de Haruka falou em tom tedioso, ouvindo o barulho da chuva.

-_ Querem ouvir uma história?_ – Haruka perguntou, acabando de ouvir o que o menino havia dito.

-_ Siiiiiiiiim!!_ – A pequena Yuuka pulou na jovem que acabara de entrar no quarto.

-_ Eu quero também!_ – Mamoru se sentou na cama e abriu um sorriso largo.

-_... Eu não..._ – Michael odiava dias de chuva, eram chatos e ele sentia sono neles.

Os três fizeram carinha de tristes, como se pedissem ao ruivinho que ele se juntasse também. Michael ficou encarando-os por um tempo em silêncio, depois coçou a cabeça e gotas apareceram em sua cabeça. Estava encurralado.

-_... Ok, ok. Vocês venceram._ – Michael se sentou na cama com cara de tédio e os três comemoraram.

-_ Que história você vai contar pra gente hoje, hime?_ – Yuuka perguntou curiosa se sentando na cama também.

-_ Hm... Já sei qual história eu contarei._ – Haruka sorriu e se sentou também. –_ A história de uma princesa e um andarilho._

* * *

Uma menina corria o máximo que conseguia durante a calada da noite. Em seus devaneios e na correria, ela tropeçou e trombou com um homem encapuzado, sua roupa era surrada e suja e ele não poderia ser muito mais velho que ela, tinha um rosto jovem e belo. Mas não era tempo para pensar naquilo, ele provavelmente a levaria de volta ao castelo.

- _A senhorita não deveria andar por essas horas apressada desse modo..._ - O jovem encapuzado disse serenamente.

-_... O senhor... Não me conhece? _- Ela perguntou surpresa.

- _Perdoe-me. Mas não sou daqui. Sou apenas um andarilho._ - Ele sorriu com suave sarcasmo.

- _Leve-me com o senhor!_ - Ela suplicou para o jovem, surpreendendo-o.

-_... Não creio que uma jovem tão nobre quanto a senhorita goste de viajar por aí._

- _Eu quero! De verdade, eu quero muito conhecer este mundo! Ele é tão grande, tão bonito só de se olhar pela janela! Eu quero vê-lo e caminhar por ele com meus próprios pés..._ - Ela se agarrou ao jovem.

O jovem tirou o capuz e coçou a cabeça. Seus cabelos negros e arrepiados mostravam que ele não era uma pessoa que se cuidasse muito. Tinha um corte na face do lado direito e seu olhar era frio e distante.

- _O mundo... não é só esses sonhos de menina, senhorita. Acho melhor que continue no seu lugar._ - Ele falou friamente e deu as costas.

-_... O senhor não me compreende. - Ela puxou a capa dele. - Eu odeio aquele lugar todo pomposo... Odeio aquela falsidade das pessoas ao falarem comigo... Eu prefiro muito mais morrer nas mãos de um assassino por aí do que continuar presa eternamente a essas besteiras! _- As lágrimas desceram a face da jovem princesa.

O jovem se surpreendeu pelas palavras dela e hesitou, mas se virou novamente e se ajoelhou diante dela. O vento passou forte e revelou a identidade da jovem garota de 15 anos. Tinha longos cabelos negros e prendera-os só no final, apenas para evitar que escapassem do capuz, seus olhos eram castanhos escuros e profundos e sua pele era claríssima.

- _Muito bem... Princesa Selphie... A partir de hoje, eu, Zell Adamantis, tenho a senhorita, Selphie Aerith Damodred Ornitier, princesa de Oliviert, como minha protegida. Esta magia terá seu karma acionado caso quebrado uma das regras de proteção. O selo do pacto será... Estas "Jóias do Esquecimento"._ - Duas jóias quase transparentes, mas que refletiam sua beleza em forma de losango flutuaram na mão do jovem. - _Caso as regras sejam quebradas ou o pacto chegue a seu fim... O colar que carregará essas jóias será retirado de nós... E esqueceremos um do outro para sempre._ - As jóias ganharam correntes finas de coloração prateada e ele colocou a jóia no pescoço da jovem e ela fez o mesmo.

* * *

-_ Bom, por hoje é só. Essa história é muito longa e temos uma pessoa que tem uma reunião pela frente... E tenho certeza que ela não vai querer perder o resto da história._ – Haruka observou os olhos apreensivos de Michael, olhos curiosos, olhos de criança.

-_ Aaah! Conta mais, hime-sama._ – Yuuka suplicou.

-_ É, hime. Deixa esse bobão ir pra reunião e conta pra gente._ – Mamoru também pediu, indo até o colo da jovem de cabelos curtos.

Michael apenas observou as duas crianças tão mimadas... Foram-se apenas semanas e era como se realmente ela fosse mãe deles. Haruka parecia se divertir com seu trabalho, adorava faze-los rir e sorrir... Sabia confortá-los e compreende-los... Ele estivera realmente preso à história que ela contara, ela era uma contadora nata. Sabia passar sensações de verdade com as palavras, bem diferente dele.

-_ Acho melhor ir se arrumar, Mika-chan._ – Ela afagou os cabelos do pequeno em seu colo enquanto dizia ao jovem que ainda não se movera desde o final do pequeno capítulo.

-_... É... Acho que cê tá certa._ – Ele se levantou e se dirigiu ao próprio quarto.

-_ Não ia pegar meu quarto emprestado?_ – Haruka perguntou.

-_ Por acaso acha meu corpo bonito e quer me ver sair de toalha do banho?_ – Ele suspirou sarcástico e deixou o quarto.

Os três que restaram apenas se entreolharam e depois começaram a rir. Haruka se deitou sobre a cama com os dois e fitou o teto, sorrindo serenamente.

-_ Acho que teremos que chamar o Mika-chan pra dormir aqui algumas noites._ – Ela riu baixinho.

* * *

Eeeeeeeee! 4º cap!! Que cansaço... As aulas não me largam do pé... E o ano nem começou... Ai, ai...

De qualquer forma, vamos em frente xD

Continuem lendo e mandem review... Por favor... Olha, tem gente que lê e que não é cadastrado, mas saibam que podem comentar do mesmo modo porque é uma habilitação de cada autor decidir se quer deixar comentar aqueles que não são cadastrados também, no meu caso, eu habilitei e quem quiser comentar, por favor, esteja à vontade.

Muito obrigada pela atenção e o tempo tomado.

Bai bai!


	5. Mamorubeki Mono

**Capítulo 05**

Michael estava em seu quarto tomando um bom banho. Odiava aquelas reuniões, eram cansativas e chatas. A guerra era agitação e puro instinto, era isso que gostava nela. Se não fosse o primeiro a cortar, você seria cortado. Ela não podia entender aquilo. Aqueles olhos de criança pura que nunca viu sangue escorrer pelo próprio corpo... Por isso ela não entendia sua visão do mundo. Talvez o Michael de anos atrás ainda pudesse ser um grande amigo dela... Mas o atual Michael não via nada numa menina tão boba.

-_ Mestre Michael, a reunião é daqui a meia hora._ – Uma voz de mulher o avisou.

-_ Eu sei, eu sei. _– Michael pegou a toalha. –_ Me deixem em paz... Que droga._

Ele saiu do banho e viu a enorme roupa sobre a cama. Aquela roupa enorme e idiota que precisava usar. Ele afastou-a da cama e embaixo dela havia sua roupa preta costumeira de caçada, a vestimenta chinesa. Ele se vestiu como ela primeiro, colocando uma pequena espada na cintura e depois vestiu a roupa de cerimônia, suspirando em tédio.

-_ Mika-chan? Posso entrar?_ – Uma voz de menina perguntou ao bater a porta.

-_ Pode. Mas pra que veio aqui, Haruka?_

-_ Nada._ – Ela entrou e sorriu. –_ Só vim me certificar de que não fugiria, pedidos da nee-sama._

-_... Sincera como você, só você._ – Gotas apareceram na cabeça de Michael enquanto terminava de se vestir.

-_... Mika-chan. Você não gosta de vestir essas roupas, né?_ – Ela riu, vendo-o ter trabalho para se vestir.

-_ Eu odeio essas roupas._ – Ele reclamou emburrado.

Haruka riu novamente e se aproximou dele, Michael se afastou um pouco, mas quase tropeçou nas vestes então parou. A menina começou a ajudá-lo a se vestir e fazendo-o corar levemente.

-_ Pronto._ – Ela terminou de arrumar e pegou a faixa.

-_ Deixa que eu faço isso._ – Michael tentou pegar a faixa da mão dela, mas ela não deixou e passou pela cintura dele e o puxou, mas como ele estava distraído acabou dando um passo à frente e tendo que se apoiar nos ombros da menina para não cair sobre ela, fazendo com que ficassem muito próximos.

A menina nem percebeu nada, pois estava concentrada em dar voltas com a faixa pelo corpo do garoto enquanto cantarolava distraída. Ele pensou em se afastar, mas não conseguiu, ela parecia um anjo... Delicada, pura, gentil... Desconhecendo a desgraça da guerra...

-_ Agora sim. Terminado._ – Ela sorriu e olhou para cima, se deparando com o rosto dele bem diante do seu, o que a fez corar.

Michael sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, não conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto dela... Ele viu que o cabelo dela estava suavemente desalinhado, já que ele fora teimoso e dera trabalho para que ela pudesse vesti-lo, então ele passou uma mão na face dela afastando as mechas bagunçadas, o que a fez corar mais. Ele era um adolescente de 17 anos e ela era uma jovem de 15 anos... Eles ouviram um bater a porta e deram um pulo para trás se afastando um do outro e se concentrando na realidade.

-_ Hime...? Você tá aí?_ – Perguntou uma voz infantil de menino.

-_ Ah, Mamo-kun... Estou sim. Já estou indo._ – Ela sorriu para o jovem ruivo e segurou-o pela mão. –_ Devo levá-lo até o local da reunião para que não fuja, Mestre._ – Ela sorriu travessa e Michael suspirou emburrado, pegando as luvas que se prendiam ao dedo médio e acompanhando-a.

* * *

-_ Eu sabia que ela conseguiria trazê-lo sem reclamações._ – Raphael cochichou sorridente com Jibrille que não mudou sua feição.

Todos os quatro se encontravam diante de uma porta. A jovem irmã da Sacerdotisa da Água, seus dois pequenos e a fiel serva de Uriel, Doll, estavam ali apenas para acompanhar, não participariam da reunião, mas realizariam os preparativos das festividades cujas datas seriam avisadas por Jibrille naquele instante, antes da reunião.

-_ Bom. Como estão todos aqui... Deixo aos cuidados principais das festividades a Doll-san e a minha irmã, Haruka. As festividades serão iniciadas depois de amanhã... Quanto mais cedo pudermos voltar aos nossos dias normais viajando pelo país, melhor será._ – Ela abriu a porta e adentrou. –_ A reunião terá duração máxima de 3 horas. Por isso, não discutam bobagens e nem percam nenhum fato importante._ – Ela direcionou olhar ao Sacerdote do Fogo e do Vento.

-_ É... Lá vamos nós... Até depois, Doll-chan, Haru-chan... Mamoru-kun, Yuuka-chan, conto com vocês para cuidarem da hime, sim?_ – Ele sorriu para os dois dando uma piscadela e as duas crianças sorriram em retribuição, então ele adentrou o aposento.

-_ Que chatice..._ – Michael se espreguiçou e entrou o local também.

-_ Até logo._ – Uriel sorriu e seguiu os três.

-_ Boa reunião!_ – A jovem de cabelos curtos acenou antes que a porta se fechasse.

Haruka sentiu seu coração apertar... Discussão de coisas importantes? Uma reunião de duração de apenas 3 horas depois de dois anos sem haver nenhuma reunião oficial dos Quatro?... Aquilo não soava bem.

-_ Vamos, Haru-chan?_ – Doll perguntou, estendendo a mão a princesa, vendo sua face de preocupação. –_ Precisamos organizar os empregados para as festividades... E não se preocupe... Vai ficar tudo bem com eles._

-_... Tem razão, Doll-chan..._ – Ela segurou a mão da amiga e os quatro foram ao salão principal.

* * *

Num aposento um ar pesado reinava. Quatro pessoas, quatro elementos... Muitas decisões. Eles estavam sentados em seiza (Sobre as pernas... É o jeito formal de se sentar no Japão), menos Michael que estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, odiava seiza. Estavam diante de uma mesa baixa, todos sem dizer uma única palavra. O jovem Sacerdote do Fogo odiava aquele ar pesado então ele quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

-_ Comece logo isso, Jibrille._ – Ele falou em tom irritado.

-_... Quer que eu comece pela guerra...? Pelos próximos atos...?... Ou... Pela minha irmãzinha...?_ – Jibrille questionou tranquilamente.

Todos se surpreenderam pelo último item da reunião e Michael se levantou e subiu na mesa, ficando cara a cara com a Sacerdotisa da Água. Como ela não perdia a paciência e aquele ar sério dela irritava Michael, o jovem ruivo a puxou pelas roupas.

-_... O que tem a Haruka...?_ – Mesmo ele não querendo admitir, ela era como Raphael, uma amiga de muita consideração.

-_ Ótimo. Esse será o último assunto._ – A jovem de cabelos azuis afirmou.

-_ Ora!!!_ – Michael estava prestes a explodir o local.

-_ Chega, Mika-chan. A Jibrille tem bons motivos para isso._ – Raphael segurou o amigo e fez com que ele se acalmasse.

-_ A guerra... Ainda pode ser evitada... Depende dos próximos passos... _– Jibrille continuou. –_ Nós temos que mover as peças para retirar o tolo contraste de atrito de culturas entre os povos..._

-_ Então o melhor modo é viajarmos novamente, certo? Cada um para um ponto de atrito para acalmar as coisas..._ – Uriel comentou.

-_ Sim, provavelmente essa seria a melhor forma... Ou há algo de errado?_ – Raphael deduziu, pois aquilo provavelmente a Sacerdotisa da Água também já havia pensado.

-_... Não quero ofendê-lo, Michael. Mas, pense comigo. Os pontos de atrito são três. Entre nós quatro... Você é o mais jovem, mesmo que com experiência de mesmo tamanho... _– A jovem começou suas observações. –_ Acho que você concorda que não é bom com missões de paz, não é mesmo?_ – Michael apenas se concentrou para não perder a cabeça.

-_ Hm... Entendo._ – Uriel pensou por um tempo. –_ Se nos dividirmos e formos sozinhos é perigoso... O melhor seria que fossemos em pares ao menos... Mas como são três pontos e o Michael não gostaria de ir... Foi esse o ponto em que a questão se complicou..._ – O Sacerdote da Terra encarou a jovem de longos cabelos azuis.

-_... E foi nesse ponto que entrou a Haruka, certo? Ela tem capacidade para realizar essa missão. Se fossemos em pares, seria, basicamente, eu e Mika-chan, você e ela e Uriel e Doll-chan. Certo?_ – Raphael pensou, cruzando os braços. –_ Mas tenho certeza que até aí você também já pensou..._

-_... Sim, mas... Depois de pensar um pouco, a minha estratégia mudou. Os pares seriam Uriel e Doll-san... Eu e você, Raphael... E o Michael e Haruka._ – Ela fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar.

-_ Mas nem brincando!!!_ – Michael se levantou subitamente. –_ Já cansei dessa baboseira toda! Deixa rolar que depois a gente acaba com tudo!_ – Ele sorriu sarcástico e esquentou o ambiente.

-_... Existe... Um sério fato para eu não ter aplicado o plano já... _– Jibrille se manteve calma, mas era possível ver o nervosismo com a decisão. –_ Sua opinião contrária de nada vale, Michael, se todos os três concordarmos em manter a paz._

-_ Qual é?! Tá querendo encarar, é?_ – Michael encarou a jovem.

-_ Se eu mandar a minha irmã com você... Ela provavelmente morreria. Mas ela saberia lhe dar com você até o fim._ – Jibrille afirmou em um tom quase agoniado e encarou o jovem.

Todos encararam a jovem de cabelos azuis em silêncio, ela suspirou, tentando se acalmar. Raphael se levantou e bateu a mão contra a mesa. Michael permaneceu olhando a jovem a sua frente com indiferença... O que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

-_ Está pretendendo sacrificar a pessoa que você protegeu a vida toda, a pessoa que sempre lhe foi mais importante só para salvar nossas peles de uma guerra?! Jibrille! Você está pensando direito no que acabou de dizer?!_ – Raphael levantou seu tom de voz, contrariado.

-_ Eu também não concordo. _– Uriel se levantou e apoiou as mãos na mesa.

-_ Eu não entendi nada._ – Michael olhou com ar de total indiferença. –_ Mas se a Haruka morrer não vou ter mais que aturar essa reunião chata? Pode deixar que eu faço isso agora mesmo..._

-_... Mika-chan... Não é simples assim... A Haruka simplesmente tem paciência e... Algo em especial que não te faz explodir, o que significa que a missão estaria salva se você fosse com ela... Mas... A Haruka morre aos poucos devido a uma fraqueza. Quanto mais tempo ela ficar próxima de você, no mesmo teto, nos mesmos lugares... A energia vital dela se esvai aos poucos, ao lado de Jibrille essa energia se mantém. Ou seja, próxima ao fogo ela "evapora" e perto da água ela se "mantém água"._ – Raphael revelou em tom baixo.

-_... E daí?_ – Ele se virou para a porta e começou a andar.

O silêncio perdurou até que Jibrille o quebrou.

-_ Eu não vou deixar a minha irmãzinha morrer. Quero que ela fique aqui... A missão pode entrar em risco e pode ser que falhe, mas eu passarei em dois pontos. Acontece que eu não posso deixá-la sozinha... Você está fingindo, mas é lógico que se importa com ela, Michael. Poderia ficar aqui e zelar por ela?_ – Michael parou de caminhar.

-_ Mas, Jibrille...? Raphael não acabou de dizer que Michael estando perto dela só agravaria a situação?_ – Uriel questionou.

-_ Se a Haruka se manter próxima da água eu posso protegê-la ainda._ – Jibrille levou a mão aos cabelos. –_ Existe uma casa, muito bonita, porém simples, próxima à cachoeira da floresta, Haruka gosta de simplicidade e paisagens, sei que vai adorar ficar lá. E é por isso que estou pedindo a você, Michael. Você gosta de andar pela floresta..._

-_... Você vai poder fazer o que quiser desde não deixe que a Haruka fique mal, Mika-chan..._ – Raphael simplificou para o jovem ruivo.

-_ Qualquer coisa?..._ – O Sacerdote do Fogo questionou.

-_ Qualquer coisa. A única regra é uma bem simples. É só não deixar a Haruka se machucar._ – O jovem loiro sorriu.

-_ Ótimo, eu topo!_ – Michael sorriu sarcástico. –_ Fim da reunião!_ – Ele abriu a porta com força e saiu correndo.

-_ Michael! Mas..._ – Uriel ia se levantar, mas Jibrille o interrompeu.

-_ Não se preocupe, Uriel... Está tudo bem... Esse é o fim mesmo._ – Ela sorriu gentil e aliviada e se levantou para deixar o aposento, Raphael a seguiu de perto e Uriel foi para o outro lado do corredor.

-_... Tem certeza de que... Não está jogando muito peso sobre você, Jibrille...?_ – Raphael perguntou tranquilamente.

-_... Não se preocupe._

* * *

Já havia se passado quase três horas, Haruka e Doll andavam pelo castelo junto com as crianças, estavam observando os aposentos que seriam abertos e os que não seriam. Era uma inspeção de rotina, já que na maioria das vezes as duas ficavam por conta das festas, devido esses tempos em que ficavam juntos Haruka e Doll haviam se tornado ótimas amigas e não tinham nenhum problema em passar horas e horas conversando enquanto verificavam as coisas.

-_ Nhh... Hime... Isso tá muito chato._ – Mamoru puxou a jovem pelas vestes.

-_ Ahn? Qual o problema, Mamo-kun?_ – Haruka pegou o menino no colo.

-_ Quero ouvir o resto da história. E não gosto do jeito que o aniki fica prestando atenção na hime._ – Mamoru abraçou a jovem fazendo cara de emburrado, o que fez Haruka rir.

-_ E... Como o Michael fica olhando para mim?_ – Ela perguntou ao menino em tom curioso.

-_ Não sei. Só não gosto._ – Ele fez uma careta e mostrou a língua.

-_ Hahaha... Acho que a Haru-chan está fazendo um ótimo trabalho de mãe que seus "filhos" estão até sentindo ciúme._ – Doll riu gentil.

-_ Eu não vejo motivo para ele sentir ciúmes. Eu e o Mika-chan somos só amigos._ – Haruka sorriu levemente corada, se lembrando do acontecimento no quarto.

-_ Sei, sei..._ – Doll sorriu maliciosa enquanto trancava mais um quarto.

As duas jovens terminaram seu trabalho e foram voltando à sala de entrada conversando. A chuva ainda caia, porém com menos intensidade. Provavelmente até as festividades o céu seria mais belo impossível.

-_ Mestre Michael!!_ – Pôde-se ouvir a voz de uma mulher chamar o jovem Senhor do Fogo que fugia mais uma vez para a floresta.

-_ O que houve?_ – Perguntou Doll a uma jovem empregada no salão de entrada.

-_ O Mestre Michael fugiu... Novamente..._ – A empregada falou em tom baixo e desapontado.

- _Tudo bem... Ele vai voltar. Não se preocupe, volte a seus afazeres._ – Doll sorriu para a mulher e a acompanhou.

Haruka caminhou até a porta de saída e abriu-a um pouco, olhando a chuva cair sobre o belo jardim e vendo ao longe um jovem ruivo olhando algo no chão. Sua expressão não era nada contente, ele direcionou olhar a porta e viu a menina, então saiu correndo em direção a floresta fechada.

Início do Flashback

Era um dia de chuva, um menino ruivo estava agachado, apoiando sua enorme espada no ombro, seus cabelos pingando e seu corpo encharcado. Uma menina o avistou e foi em direção dele, posicionando o guarda-chuva (Daqueles bem no estilo japonês mesmo.) sobre os dois e fazendo-o notá-la acima dele olhando o que ele também observava.

-_... O que você vai fazer com ele, Mika-chan?_ – A menina perguntou preocupada, olhando um pequeno pássaro ferido e encharcado.

-_... Eu não sei..._ – Michael voltou o olhar ao bichinho.

-_ Por que não o levou ao Rapha-kun?_

-_... Não sei..._

-_ Qual o problema, Mika-chan?_ – Ela se agachou ao lado dele, mais preocupada com ele do que com o bichinho agora.

-_... Haruka... Vamos todos acabar assim também um dia...?_ – Ele encarou o bichinho.

-_... Não._ – O menino a encarou duvidando de suas palavras. –_ Não se eu puder evitar!_ – Ela esboçou um belo sorriso e pegou o pássaro com cuidado.

Ambos voltaram para casa e a menina cuidou do pequeno bichinho até que estivesse totalmente recuperado... Parecia algo mais como um milagre, pois no momento em que Michael o havia encontrado ele pensara que o pequeno já estava quase morto, mas aos cuidados da menina ele se recuperou e voltou a voar, mas sempre voltava para vê-la... O bichinho de estimação começara a crescer... Mas depois nada mais Michael se lembrava dele, porque começaram as missões dos sacerdotes e eles deixaram suas casas... Para sempre.

Fim do Flashback

O que Michael estaria observando? A jovem de cabelos curtos pegou um guarda-chuva e correu até o local onde o jovem ruivo estava. Ali havia um pequeno bichinho, um esquilo... Tão pequeno... Parecia doente, encharcado pela chuva. Ela olhou-o com tristeza e o acolheu nas mãos.

-_... Eu não vou deixar que acabe desse jeito. Eu prometo, Mika-chan..._

* * *

Fim do 5º cap... Muitas coisas ainda por vir, fiquem de olho xD

Espero que estejam gostando... De verdade, eu estou adorando escrever essa fic!

Por favor, mandem reviews!!

Muito obrigada e até a próxima... Eu acho que os próximos capítulos as coisas vão esquentar... xDDD


	6. Kimi Ga Ita Kara

**Capítulo 06**

Michael adentrou seu quarto pela varanda, evitara passar o lado de dentro do castelo, sempre cheio de pessoas que o conheciam... Era tanta que chegava a ser ridícula toda aquela pompa.

-_ Que saco..._ – Ele tirou a camisa e as sapatilhas, jogou a espada no chão e depois se jogou na cama.

Ele ouviu apenas as gotas pingando, mostrando que a chuva chegava a seu fim. Justo agora que ele voltara. Michael sentiu um vento gelado e ouviu um barulho de alguém adentrando o quarto pela varando também.

-_ Sabia que voltaria nesse horário._ – Uma menina de cabelos curtos sorridente sentou-se na cama ao lado dele.

-_ Que cê tá fazendo aqui?_ – O sacerdote perguntou em tom de desinteresse.

-_... Nada._ – Ela respondeu, porque conhecia o tom de desinteresse dele.

-_ Então vá fazer "nada" em outro lugar._ – Ele retrucou irritado.

-_ Por que está tão irritado?_ – Ela olhou o cinza infinito do céu nublado que se tornava mais escuro pela chegada da noite.

-_ Porque eu sou assim! Dá pra me deixar em paz?_

-_... Como foi a reunião?_

-_ Se quer saber, pergunte pra sua irmã, ela vai saber te explicar bem, com todas as palavras._ – Ele respondeu emburrado e se virou na cama para cortar a conversa.

A jovem notou um corte nas costas do Sacerdote de Fogo e pousou a mão levemente sobre o corpo dele, o que fez ele se levantar e afastar bruscamente. Michael encarou a menina com um olhar irritado.

-_ O que foi?_ – Ele perguntou.

-_... As... As suas costas estão machucadas._ – Ela se levantou e se aproximou, mas ele se afastou novamente.

-_ Pouco importa, depois sara._

-_ Você não vai conseguir lamber pra estancar o sangue._ – Ela disse em tom suavemente irônico.

O jovem continuou a encarando até ficarem um bem próximo do outro. O olhar dela era firme, sem medo do que ele pudesse fazer com ela naquela situação pesada. Ele apenas suspirou e se virou.

-_ Muito obrigada._ – Ela disse e observou o machucado. Era um corte leve, mas o sangue ainda tinha sua cor viva, escorrendo devagar e marcada no lençol da cama. Haruka passou o dedo indicador próximo ao machucado, o que o fez arrepiar. –_ Dói?_

-_... Não..._ – Não era por dor que havia se arrepiado. O dedo passando de modo tão delicado sobre sua pele áspera de quem nunca sentira um carinho... A pele estranhava, sentia repulsa pelo toque.

-_... Eu vou pegar um lenço._ – Ela correu até a cômoda e voltou trazendo um lenço. –_ Não se mova._ – Ela pousou uma mão sobre as costas dele e com a mão que segurava o lenço limpou o sangue.

-_ Escuta, Haruka. Você se preocupa a toa assim mesmo?_ – Michael perguntou em tom de tédio.

-_... Não._ – Ela respondeu e parou de limpar o ferimento, então o garoto se virou, dando de cara com o rosto dela.

Na verdade, Haruka olhava os cabelos arrepiados e agora molhados do jovem. A trança que ele sempre usava... Será que ele se lembrava de quem que havia feito-a pela primeira vez? Será que se lembrava de suas promessas jamais seladas?... Provavelmente não.

-_ Então por que essa preocupação?_ – Michael questionou, encarando-a nos olhos.

-_... É culpa sua... Foi culpa sua..._ – As lágrimas começaram a encher os olhos da menina.

-_ Do... Do que cê tá falando?_ – Ele perguntou sm entender.

-_ Por quê? Por que eu me preocupo à toa? A culpa é toda sua por ter começado tudo isso!_ – Ela continuou falando e começou a tentar bater no jovem que tentou segurar seus pulsos.

-_ Pára com isso, Haruka! O que cê tem na cabeça?!_ – Ele a empurrou, colocando-a sobre a cama.

-_ Foi culpa sua!_ – Ela continuou tentando tirá-lo de cima dela.

-_ Já chega! Pára de chorar!_

-_ Foi você quem começou tudo isso!_

-_ Pára! Já chega!_ – Ele tomou os lábios da jovem numa louca tentativa de fazê-la parar de gritar, sem ao menos se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

Logo em seguida, ele apartou o beijo e ambos se encaram profundamente nos olhos. As mãos de Michael se levaram automaticamente até o rosto dela e ele a beijou novamente, mas desta vez, mais profundamente. Quando o jovem se deu conta de seu ato, ele se afastou bruscamente, levando a mão até os lábios.

-_ O que...?_ – Ele olhou a menina o encarando, mas logo em seguida deixou o quarto.

Por que havia feito aquilo?... O choro dela o incomodava... A voz dela falando de algo que ele não sabia, deixava-o perdido, desnorteado. Não pensara, foi apenas uma reação que se esboçou em seu corpo. Aquilo nada significava... Sim, era isso. Nada.

* * *

Haruka voltou ao seu quarto, as crianças já estavam adormecidas. Amanhã era dia de preparativos. O dia todo seria uma louca correria... Mas ela não sabia se estava pronta para enfrentar aquilo. Estava perdida em memórias... Em passado. Aquilo que ela gritara nada significava. Aquela atitude que ele realizara... Não era nada.

-_... Boa noite, meus anjos._ – Ela deu um beijo na testa de cada uma das crianças e deitou-se entre elas.

Início do Flashback

Havia cinco crianças. Uma pequena estava sentada do chão e chorava. Os outros apenas observavam, mas uma menina de cabelos azuis pegou o menino ruivinho pelas vestes e falou:

-_ Olha o que você fez com a minha imouto!!_

-_ Eu? O que eu fiz?_ – O pequeno Michael retrucou.

-_ Peça desculpas, Mika-chan._ – O pequeno loirinho pediu.

-_ Michael, não seja mau._ – Uriel separou Jibrille e Michael. –_ Peça desculpas pra ela._

-_... Eu já pedi..._ – Ele desviou um olhar triste de criança. Não gostava de ouvir o choro dela, pediria desculpas milhões de vezes só para que ela não berrasse daquele modo.

-_... Eu não quero "desculpa" dele..._ – Haruka soluçou.

-_ Ué? Então o que foi, Haruka?_ – Jibrille pegou a irmãzinha no colo.

-_... Toda vez... Toda vez que alguma coisa acontece, ele pede "desculpa". Mas ele só não gosta de me ouvir chorar e só quer que eu cale a boca!_ – Ela voltou a chorar e afundou o rosto nas vestes da irmã.

Desculpa... Era uma palavra tão idiota, tão inútil... Michael nunca se importara em usá-la, por isso não havia sentido nessas palavras saídas de sua boca. O dia acabou por isso mesmo e durante a noite o ruivinho perdera o sono e acabara encontrando Raphael fora de sua cama também.

-_ É... Você deixou a Haru-chan muito triste, hein. O que tinha acontecido?_ – O menino de olhos azuis perguntou.

-_ Ela se machucou... Aí ela falou que tava doendo..._

-_ E você pediu desculpas?_ – Raphael o olhou incrédulo.

-_ O que você queria que eu fizesse?_ – O rosto do menino corou levemente e ele fez careta de emburrado.

-_... Diga o que pensa de todo coração... Pode parecer difícil... Mas acho que vai consertar muita coisa._ – Raphael sorriu largo e deixou o amigo.

Michael pensou por um tempo e depois foi até a casa vizinha e começou a jogar pedrinhas numa porta de sacada. Era o quarto dela.

-_ Haruka...! Haruka...?! Tá acordada?_ – O menino chamou, tentando não gritar para não acordar ninguém.

Uma menina de cabelos roxos curtos abriu a porta da sacada, esfregando os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Ao vê-la daquele modo, Michael sentiu seu coração apertar... Ela estava com os olhos inchados porque chorara a tarde toda e ele não soube fazer suas lágrimas secarem.

-_ Michael...?_ – Ela olhou para o garoto no jardim de sua casa.

-_... Por quê...? Esse nome...?_ – Ele perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para ela, tanto que ela não pôde nem se quer ouvi-lo. –_ Haruka... Me desculpa._ – Ele falou agora para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

-_ Não quero saber do seu "Me desculpa"._ – Ela se sentou e o olhou por entre as grades da sacada.

-_ Eu... Não... Não gosto quando você chora. E eu nunca sei como fazer você parar de chorar. Mas quando eu pedia "Desculpa" antes, você ficava feliz._ – Ele sentia dificuldade em dizer todas aquelas palavras.

-_ Porque era você quem me magoava naquelas horas... Eu não queria que você pedisse "desculpas" hoje._ – As lágrimas vieram aos olhos da menina novamente.

-_ Então... O que você queria que eu fizesse?_

-_ Queria que se preocupasse!_ – As lágrimas desceram a face dela. –_ Do mesmo modo que eu quando você volta dos treinos! Do mesmo modo quando você se machuca...!_

Michael arregalou os olhos. Para ela parecia tão fácil manejar as palavras, tão pequena e tão pura... Tão indefesa e delicada... As mais sinceras palavras do fundo do coração, eram delas.

-_ Então... Eu me preocupo..._ – A face dele corou levemente ao dizer aquelas palavras e ele baixou o rosto.

-_... De verdade?_ – Ela limpou as lágrimas, tentando parar os soluços.

-_... De verdade... Senão por que eu ficaria pedindo "Desculpa" que nem um idiota?_ – Ele voltou a olhar para cima e sorriu largo, ainda que constrangido.

-_... Promete que não vai mais fazer isso...?_

-_... Prometo... Mas nada de frescuras!_ – O menino reclamou e Haruka apenas riu.

-_ Eu já disse que confio nas suas palavras, não é?_

Fim do Flashback

* * *

O dia de preparativos passou incrivelmente rápido. Michael provocara muita bagunça pela manhã e a tarde fora passear pela cidade. Raphael se juntara à bagunça de Michael durante a manhã e durante a tarde ajudou a consertar a bagunça que ambos fizeram. Doll se divertira tentando ensinar seu Mestre a arrumar as coisas para a festa. Haruka e Jibrille ajudaram a arrumar os enfeites do castelo durante a manhã, enquanto eram incomodadas pelos dois sacerdotes de vento e do fogo, e à tarde, ambas enfeitaram um belo bolo.

Haruka andara distraída durante dia todo... Michael agira como se fosse um dia qualquer, como se nem lembrasse do que acontecera na noite passada. Ela achara melhor fingir o mesmo jogo. O tempo passara tão rápido que quando Haruka se dera conta já estava sobre sua cama com seu kimono de dormir junto com duas crianças.

-_ Hime, conta o resto da história..._ – O menino pediu.

-_ É... Conta, conta, conta!_ – A mais nova também implorou.

-_ Ah. Claro que conto. Só que... E o Mika-chan?_ – A jovem princesa sorriu para as duas crianças.

-_ Eu to aqui._ – Disse um jovem ruivo que olhava o céu do apoio da varanda em frente ao quarto de Haruka.

-_ Ah? Mika-chan! Entre então... Desse jeito você vai ficar gripado. Ontem pegou chuva, hoje fica aí no sereno... Amanhã tem festa. Vê se não vai adoecer, hein._ – Haruka abriu um sorriso infantil enquanto o jovem adentrava o aposento e se sentava na cama.

-_ É, aniki._ – Mamoru apoiou os braços na cabeça do jovem ruivo, já que ele estava em pé na cama e Michael sentado. –_ Não vai pagar mico._

-_ Não pague mico, onii-chan!_ – Yuuka reforçou a frase do irmão rindo da careta de Michael.

-_ E vocês dois tomem cuidado... Línguas compridas demais acabam chamando atenção das tesouras. _– A jovem de cabelos curtos sorriu sapeca mostrando a língua.

-_ Ah, himee... Não corta o nosso barato..._ – O menino reclamou, indo até a jovem e sentando-se ao seu lado.

-_ É divertido mexer com o onii-chan._ – Yuuka sorriu ingenuamente.

-_ Olha, vocês dois..._ – Michael tinha uma têmpora saltada em sua testa, tamanha a força para se controlar e não explodir o local.

-_ Acho melhor irmos à história... _– Haruka sorriu sem jeito. –_ Bom... Depois do pacto..._

* * *

Dois seres encapuzados caminhavam pelo deserto, o sol ardente batia contra suas capas e tornava pior ainda a temperatura do ambiente. Vários dias já haviam se passado. Zell havia inventado uma desculpa para deixarem a cidade inundada de soldados durante a noite, quando havia menos deles. Zell, apesar de jovem, era um viajante experiente, conhecia bem o mundo e era um homem de vários mistérios. Era somente isso que a princesa via naquele homem.

Eles pararam num oásis e o jovem ofereceu um pouco de água a menina, que aceitou muito contente. Ela não era acostumada àqueles locais e ao vazio físico. Estava sempre cercada de pessoas e cheia de mordomias, porém estava feliz de estar aprendendo a dar seus próprios passos. Por mais difícil que fosse, não pretendia desistir... E nem quebrar o pacto com o jovem. Provavelmente o seu ar experiente trazia em ar de segurança e ela perdia o medo de estar ali, sozinha no mundo pela primeira vez.

-_... Muito bom. Daqui a algum tempo chegaremos a cidade do deserto. Como lá é um local mais isolado tenho certeza que estará tudo bem e que você poderá caminhar livremente pela cidade._ – O jovem se sentou recostado a uma árvore e tomou um gole do cantil que a menina passou para ele.

-_ Escuta, senhor Adamantis... Quais eram as regras que não poderíamos quebrar quando selamos o pacto?_ – Selphie perguntou curiosa e se sentou ao lado dele.

-_... Surpreendente. Uma princesa não conhece as regras de proteção._ – Ele sorriu sarcástico e aquilo deixou a menina brava. –_ Não se preocupe com isso. Não quebraremos nenhuma. Basicamente, as regras recaem mais sobre mim, por isso não tem necessidade de que você as entenda._

-_... Sim, mas... Eu gostaria de entender._ – Ela trouxe uma feição triste à face.

-_... Estar pronto para dar a vida pela pessoa protegida._ – Ele a encarou nos olhos e viu o rosto dela corar. Provavelmente as palavras proferidas causaram uma impressão errada a sua mente. –_ E se isso soa uma história de romance. Uma outra regra: Nunca se envolver emocionalmente com a pessoa protegida._ – Ele completou com frieza, mas a feição da menina não mudou, o que o surpreendeu.

-_... Não deveríamos ter feito esse pacto..._ – Ela desviou o olhar dele e abraçou as próprias pernas.

-_ Qual o problema?_ – Ele olhou o céu infinitamente azul do deserto.

-_... Não quero que ninguém precise se machucar nisso._ – Ela olhou longe, mas suas palavras foram incrivelmente sinceras.

Zell se surpreendeu e olhou a jovem ao seu lado. Gentil por natureza estava escrito em suas palavras... Não era como a maioria dos nobres que possuíam uma gentileza e educação falsa. Ela era assim por ser assim. Ele sorriu sarcástico, pena que as palavras dela não poderiam se tornar realidade. "_Não quer que ninguém precise se machucar...? Não existe um final em que todos acabem 'felizes para sempre', princesa..._"

-_ Vamos continuar. E tem uma coisa, Selphie._ – Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para a garota que estava surpresa pelo modo como foi chamada. –_ Corte esse seu linguajar tão formal, senão com certeza desconfiarão que você é da nobreza e será questão de tempo até que descubram quem é. Por isso, a partir de agora vou te chamar de Selphie... Até que para uma princesa você tem um nome bem comum._

-_... Minha mãe gostava desse nome, não teve jeito..._ – Ela segurou a mão dele e se levantou.

* * *

-_ Ah, não, himeeee. Não pare a história._ – Mamoru pediu.

-_ É, por favor, hime._ – A irmã mais nova pediu também.

-_ Já está passando da hora de dormir. Nada de "mas"._ – Ela disse em tom responsável e as crianças foram para a cama suavemente emburradas.

-_... Essa história tá perdendo a graça._ – Michael sorriu desdenhoso.

-_... Não me desafie. Ela ainda não chegou na metade._ – Haruka sorriu e deu um beijo na testa de cada uma das crianças que logo adormeceram, estavam realmente cansadas. –_ Por que ainda não foi dormir, Mika-chan?_

-_ To sem sono._ – Ele se levantou e caminhou até a passarela se apoiando no apoio dela.

-_ Pois deveria, amanhã é dia de festa._ – Ela o seguiu e parou ao seu lado.

-_... Haruka. Eu to curioso. Minha cabeça vai explodir._ – Ele olhou o nada, nervoso.

-_ Por quê? Pela história?_ – Ela se surpreendeu e o fitou.

-_ Quantas promessas eu já quebrei? Não importa. Eu não faço mais nenhuma... Promessas não servem para nada._ – Ele a olhou friamente.

-_ Você nunca gostou de promessas... Não estou brava, nem tenho nada contra._ – Ela deu as costas e caminhou devagar em direção ao próprio quarto. –_ Só que... Qualquer palavra que proferir trazendo esperança... Tenha certeza de que magoa do mesmo modo que uma promessa quebrada._ – Ela entrou e fechou o próprio quarto.

"_E daí?_" Michael pensou consigo mesmo e caminhou em direção do próprio quarto. Ninguém pode trazer esperança de verdade para aqueles que já viram o terror do ódio na guerra. Aquilo era impossível. Além do mais, ele nunca sentira o que era ter uma promessa quebrada. Aquela noite ele teve apenas pena... Pena daquelas palavras... Doces... Do olhar inocente... O jovem ruivo adentrou o próprio quarto. O que estava pensando? Desde que acontecera dele beijá-la seu pensamento estava mais confuso impossível. Não importava, quando aquela missão acabasse nada mais haveria. Ele esqueceria de tudo e todos e correria livre mundo afora... Apenas isso...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Yo! Hm... To meio ruim pra pensar esses tempos, perdão pelo grande atraso. Espero conseguir fazer o 7º e o 8º cap logo. Eles já estão praticamente prontos na minha cabeça. xD

Continuem lendo e perdoem o meu atraso. T-T

Deixem reviews! Até a próxima.


	7. Suki Dakara Suki

**Capítulo 07**

-_ Haruka! Ha-ru-ka!_ – Jibrille chamava por entre várias e várias pessoas.

A noite já havia caído, havia música e muita conversa. Para quem gostasse de dançar era um ótimo dia, dia de festividades. Naquele dia várias pessoas importantes da região se reuniam num local para conhecer ou rever os sacerdotes. Uma mão tocou o ombro de Haruka que olhava apreensiva para os casais que dançavam. Ela se virou e se deparou com um jovem de cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos cor de mel, seu hakama formal era azul-escuro e preto, parecia um jovem senhor muito importante.

-_ Algum problema, senhor?_ – A menina sorriu. Ela vestia um kimono azul-claro que dividia sua tonalidade com branco e lilás.

-_ Venha dançar comigo, senhorita._ – Ele sorriu largo, um sorriso decidido muito bonito e a puxou pela mão até junto dos casais que dançavam.

-_ Ah, mas..._ – A menina tentou argumentar corada, mas ele só sorriu de modo contagiante.

-_ Tenho certeza de que irá se divertir!_ – Ele entrelaçou os dedos com os dela e eles se puseram a dançar, lentamente e graciosamente. A menina não pôde evitar sorrir, realmente ela queria se divertir um pouco.

Três sacerdotes que olhavam o local onde dançavam viram os dois jovens se aproximar até o centro da pista e começarem a dançar. Formavam um casal realmente bonito e isso provocou um sorriso em dois deles.

-_ Ora, ora... A Haru-chan encontrou alguém para se divertir._ – Raphael comentou observando os dois.

-_ Fico feliz. Ela andava meio tristonha._ – Uriel suspirou sorrindo e se concentrando no chá que tomava.

-_... Não vai dizer nada, Mika-chan?_ – O jovem loiro olhou o amigo ao lado.

-_ Do que cê tá falando?_ – Michael tinha seu olhar preso aos dois dançarinos.

-_ O Mika-chan criança era muito ciumento com relação a sua melhor amiga de infância._ – Raphael sorriu desdenhoso e acompanhou Uriel no chá, que também se demonstrou atento às palavras do Sacerdote do Vento.

-_ Acontece que eu não sou mais criança..._ – Michael desviou o olhar nervoso dos dois e se concentrou em qualquer outro ponto. –_ E já falei que não lembro dessas coisas._

Início do Flashback

Duas crianças andavam pelo centro. Uma delas era uma menina que tinha os cabelos curtos e roxos, um sorriso distraído e carregava uma cesta, o outro apenas caminhava com as mãos de apoio para a cabeça, ele era ruivo e tinha uma pequena trança feita pela primeira vez balançando nas costas. A menina pegou a trança na mão, o que o fez ser puxado suavemente e parar de andar.

-_ O que foi?_ – Ele perguntou, sem se virar, porque sabia que ela segurava sua trança.

-_ Você gostou do que eu fiz?_ – Ela sorriu observando.

-_... Pra mim, tanto faz._ – Ele voltou a caminhar e a trança escorregou por entre os dedos da menina que voltou a acompanhá-lo.

-_ Ah, espera um pouco. Eu vou ali comprar umas coisas para a nee-sama._ – Ela apontou uma quitanda simples.

Michael parou de andar e começou a observar o centro, sempre agitado. Por que ele vinha até aqui? Porque aquela menina que estava acompanhando era incrivelmente distraída e acabava sempre entrando em lugares que não devia e se perdendo, o que a fazia demorar voltar para casa e o que fazia Jibrille ir até sua casa perguntar dela para ele. Como ele preferia andar a ficar ganhando sermão... Ali ele estava.

O pequeno de 11 anos olhou para a barraca, ela estava demorando e ele odiava esperar, foi quando percebeu um jovem... Deveria ser uns 5 anos mais velho que ele... Estava conversando com Haruka. Ela sorriu e corou... O jovem a pegou pela mão e começou a puxá-la para fora da barraca, mas ela não quis. Eles vieram em direção do pequeno de cabelos de fogo e este esticou o pé para que o jovem tropeçasse.

-_ Ei!! Que brincadeira de mau gosto, moleque!_ – O jovem gritou com o pequeno que tinha seus braços cruzados e um olhar desafiador, a menina havia se escondido atrás do amigo.

-_ Brincadeira de mau gosto é puxar alguém que não quer vir com você. Odeio isso._ – O ambiente começou a esquentar aos poucos e o jovem se deu conta de com quem estava falando.

-_... Você...?! A-Ah! Mil perdões, senhor. Mas... Achava que era muito novo para ter uma menininha tão fofa como essa de acompanhante._ – Ele sorriu malicioso para a menina que se escondia atrás de Michael.

-_ Você... É muito corajoso, cara._ – Michael tornou o ambiente beirando o insuportável.

Todos se afastaram deles e o jovem adolescente permaneceu paralisado pela aura da criança diante dele. Michael estava prestes a explodir, até que dois braços o envolveram com força pela cintura.

-_ P-Pare com isso, Mika-chan..._ – A menina pediu encostando a cabeça nas costas dele e se esforçando para respirar.

Michael diminuiu a aura rapidamente e o jovem à frente deles caiu ao chão pelo peso que a aura causou a alma. Haruka escorregou devagar também e sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas.

-_ Haruka? Cê tá bem?_ – Michael se ajoelhou diante dela.

-_... Hehe... Não se preocupe... _– Ela sorriu e se jogou aos braços dele, abraçando-o. –_ Obrigada por ter parado..._

O menino sentiu-se mais quente do que todo seu poder emanando descontroladamente. Era um calor confortável, não destrutivo. Ele havia se esquecido que ela não era uma sacerdotisa para suportar a energia... Michael sentiu os braços dela escorregarem e ele observou a menina.

-_ Haruka...?_ – Ela havia dormido? Não... Estava enfraquecida, não suportava nem manter os olhos abertos. Ele havia feito com que ela se esforçasse até o limite e ela sempre fora fraca de saúde... O menino de cabelos de fogo se virou de costas. –_ Sobe. Vamos pra casa._

Fim do Flashback

-_ Vocês viram a Haruka?_ – Uma mulher de cabelos azuis sentou-se diante deles e aceitou um copo de chá para se acalmar.

-_ Olhe para a pista de dança._ – Raphael sorriu enquanto cumprimentava uma família de nobres e suas palavras fizeram Michael despertar de suas lembranças.

-_ Não sabia que cê deixava sua irmãzinha dançar com qualquer um._ – Michael suspirou entediado.

-_ Ah... Não é qualquer um._ – Jibrille sorriu singelamente quando viu os dois. –_ É o príncipe do reinado próximo, aquele pelo qual você e Haruka andaram. O pai dele construiu esse castelo especialmente para nós._

Michael voltou um olhar sem-graça ao ver os dois rindo enquanto dançavam, então ele se levantou e começou a caminhar.

-_ Onde vai?_ – Raphael perguntou ao ruivinho.

-_ Qualquer lugar._ – Ele respondeu e balançou a mão.

"_... O Mika-chan... Não sofre por Amor ainda... Ele sofre por **não saber** o que é Amor._" Raphael suspirou enquanto pensava.

-_ Amanhã já estaremos de partida, Jibrille?_ – Raphael perguntou para a jovem sentada a sua frente.

-_ Sim. Amanhã cedo ainda espero que estejamos prontos._

* * *

-_ Hime... Quem é esse cara?_ – Um pequeno de cabelos castanhos escuros puxou a jovem Haruka pelo kimono.

- _Ah! Mamo-kun! Cadê a Yuu-chan?_ – A jovem se agachou para conversar com o pequeno.

- _Perdoe-me, princesa. Devo me retirar, meu pai me chama._ – O jovem sorriu e afagou os cabelo da criança, deixando os dois ali.

-_ A Yuu foi dormir. Eu também já vou dormir... Mas não gostei desse cara._ – O menino fez uma cara emburrada de criança com sono, o que fez a jovem rir.

-_ Tudo bem... Nossa, eu até me esqueci de perguntar o nome dele... Mas ele é uma pessoa muito nobre... E não digo isso por riqueza._ – Ela se levantou e segurou a mão o menino, levando-o de volta para o castelo.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Haruka colocou-o na cama para que dormisse. Realmente já estava ficando tarde...

-_... Hime..._ – O menino chamou.

-_ Sim?_ – Ela deu um beijo suave na testa dele.

-_... Eu também sou uma pessoa nobre...?_ – Ele fechou os olhos sonolentos.

-_... É sim, Mamo-kun. Uma pessoa muito nobre._ – Ela acariciou os cabelos do menino e ele sorriu.

A jovem deixou o quarto e foi até a passarela para ouvir a música que ao longe tocava. O silêncio das vozes tornava a música muito mais bela e proveitosa. Ela começou a dançar sozinha, suavemente, dava voltas e voltas sem se preocupar que alguém a visse.

Um jovem de cabelos ruivos ouviu passos suaves na passarela e deixou seu quarto indo ver quem andava ali num dia de festa. Ele se deparou com a menina a dançar, graciosa... Suave... Sensual... Ele se aproximou mais e ela percebeu sua presença, perdendo o fluxo da música ao se desconcentrar e perdendo o equilíbrio também, mas ao cair, percebeu que havia alguém embaixo dela. A mesma pessoa que vira se aproximar.

-_ Mika-chan! Me perdoe..._ – Ela se levantou rapidamente, corando por ter se assustado com um amigo.

-_... Tudo bem. Só pára com esse apelido ridículo... _– Ele se ajeitou e se sentou direito. –_ Por que voltou para cá? A festa ainda não acabou._

-_ Quer que eu volte? _– Ela sorriu irônica.

-_ Tanto faz._ – Ele respondeu, desviando o olhar. –_ Escuta... Aquele cara... Com quem você tava dançando... Quem era?_

-_ Ahn?... Ah, sim! É... Nem eu sei o nome._ – Ela sorriu constrangida.

-_... Baka._ – Gotas apareceram na cabeça do jovem.

-_ Eu até esqueci de perguntar... Me diverti tanto._ – Ela sorriu contagiante de um jeito especial.

Aquele sorriso fez com que o jovem ruivo sentisse pontadas no corpo. Nunca a vira sorrir mais singela e contagiante... A pessoa... Que era capaz de tirar um sorriso tão belo de sua face... Por que aquela sensação? Se eles nunca tivessem nascido como sacerdotes... Ele, provavelmente, seria o único a ver aquele sorriso? O único a ter aquele sorriso...?

-_ Ah, sei... Escuta Haruka... Sobre... Aquele dia..._ – O jovem ruivo começou, sem pensar direito sobre o que falava.

-_ Tudo bem... Não foi nada._ – Ela disse rapidamente.

-_ Ahn? Nada, o quê?_ – Michael se encontrava perdido por não lembrar nem do que dissera antes.

-_ Ah... N-Não era... Sobre... Antes de ontem?_ – A menina sentiu a face corar.

-_ Antes de ontem...?_

-_... Baka. Você é um baita esquecido._ – Ela se levantou e deu as costas.

-_ Com que direito você me chama de baka? Sua baka!_ – O garoto se levanta começa a segui-la, mas ela não responde, então ele a puxa pelo pulso, fazendo ela se virar e ficar bem próximo dele.

-_ Me solta!_ – Ela grita, tentando soltar o pulso e sentindo sua face corar.

-_ Por quê? Por acaso você acha que eu vou te fazer mal?_ – Ele sorriu sarcástico.

-_ Não! É porque você é um grande baka!_ – Ela grita e ele a encara seriamente.

-_... Pff..._ – Ele soltou a menina.

Haruka deu alguns passos para trás, mas viu ele começar a cair... Ela pulou e conseguiu amortecer a queda dele.

-_ Mika-chan! Mika-chan...? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?_ – A menina perguntou preocupada.

-_ Pare de gritar... Nesse tom... Meus ouvidos "doem"._ – O jovem tentou se apoiar para se levantar, mas a menina colocou a mão sobre a testa dele e comparou com a sua.

-_ Eu sabia! Você fica aí tomando chuva e depois tomando sereno!!! Você tá ardendo em febre!! Não sei nem como agüentou ficar na festa todo esse tempo!_ – Ele voltou a cair e a menina o segurou novamente.

-_ Não seja idiota... Eu sou o Sacerdote do Fogo._ – Para Michael era ridícula a idéia de estar resfriado.

-_ Sim, e o Sacerdote do Fogo vai pra cama agora mesmo!_ – Ela o ajudou a se levantar, mas ele se soltou dela assim que ficou em pé.

-_ Eu sei andar com os meus próprios pés._

* * *

Já era dia seguinte. Haruka passara a noite cuidando da febre de Michael. Ele só desmaiou quando chegou à cama com seus próprios pés. Era incrivelmente orgulhoso... Haruka sorriu e pegou o pano molhado da testa de Michael. Ela passara a noite em claro. Os outros sacerdotes já estavam avisados do caso. Alguém bateu a porta e entrou.

-_ Como ele está, Haruka?_ – Jibrille perguntou ao ver a irmãzinha tão dedicada como sempre foi.

-_... A febre continua alta..._ – Ela molhou o pano novamente e colocou na testa dele, afastando as mechas que teimavam em cair sobre os olhos.

-_... Nós já estamos de saída._ – Ela se aproximou da irmã e afagou-lhe a face.

-_ Tudo bem... Mas o Mika-chan não vai?_ – Haruka esfregou os olhos cansados.

-_ Nessas condições é realmente melhor ele ficar aqui. Você também deveria dormir... Você sabe que a tarde estará de saída para a cachoeira da floresta, certo?_ – Ela deu um suave beijo na testa de irmãzinha e esta segurou sua mão.

-_ Hai. Eu descansarei. Façam uma boa viagem e se cuidem, tá?_ – Ela olhou preocupada para a irmã.

-_ Tudo bem. Ficaremos todos bem. Cuide do Michael também._

-_ Hai._

* * *

Michael abriu os olhos devagar. Sua cabeça doía, a luz da manhã ofuscava sua visão. Ele se sentou com dificuldade e sentiu algo cair sobre seu colo. Um pano molhado. Ele afastou a franja dos olhos. Olhou para o lado e viu uma menina dormindo. Parecia realmente cansada, será que passara a noite cuidando dele? Que ridículo... Ele se moveu para se levantar da cama, mas uma mão pousou sobre a sua e ele olhou.

-_ Não deveria se levantar. Ainda não está bem._ – Haruka falou em tom baixo.

-_ Você não manda em mim. Eu preciso de um banho._ – Ele retrucou e tirou a parte de cima das vestes do hakama, fazendo aparecer uma vestimenta negra chinesa.

-_ Não pode tomar banho ainda. Espera, vou pegar um pano para enxugar._ – Ela se levantou e cambaleou suavemente, estava realmente exausta pela festa e por ter passado a noite em claro.

-_ Pára com isso. Daqui a pouco você que vai passar mal e eu não vou cuidar de você não, tá?_ – Michael a observou se esforçando para pegar uma toalha seca numa cômoda.

Haruka hesitou ao pegar a toalha. Todas aquelas palavras, ditas como se fossem as coisas mais comuns do mundo, a feriam. Como facas a perfurar seu corpo o tempo todo. Aquelas palavras que ele dizia de modo tão rude, tão simples e que facilmente saiam de seus lábios... Jamais se transformariam? Jamais se tornariam gentis...? Tinha vontade de fugir, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vontade de abraçá-lo com força, como uma criança.

-_ Acho bom você melhorar até a tarde, porque eu vou embora depois._ – Ela sorriu gentil.

-_ Hah... Ei... Espera aí. Você vai embora?_ – Ele arregalou os olhos e se empalideceu mais ainda o que fez a menina se surpreender.

-_ Ué. Eu vou para a casa que tem próximo a cachoeira... Você é um baka em ficar doente num tempo como esse. Acabou não indo pra missão._ – Ela se aproximou e sinalizou para que deitasse.

-_ Ah, sei... O que você vai fazer com essa toalha?_ – Ele questionou sem entender.

-_ Te enxugar, oras._ – A menina começou abrir a camisa dele.

-_ Hein?!?! _- Michael sentiu sua face corar rapidamente e tentou se levantar da cama.

-_ Ei! Volte aqui!!_ – A menina o puxou e sentou-se sobre o corpo dele.

-_ Haruka! Saia daí, senão vou te tirar a força!_ – Ele gritou, nunca havia sentido tanta vergonha e ele odiava sentir isso.

-_ Fica quieto, poxa! Vai passar mais mal!!_ – Ela segurou os dois braços dele e seus rostos ficaram bem próximos.

-_... Tá, eu paro. Sai de cima de mim._ – Ele evitou o olhar dela.

-_ Ótimo!_– Ela sorriu meigamente e saiu de cima dele.

Michael se sentou na cama de costas para ela e tirou o hakama pesado e a camisa preta chinesa. Depois se jogou na cama novamente, de pura exaustão. Sua cabeça dava voltas. A menina havia visto o corte nas costas dele antes que ele deitasse e quando ele a encarou viu um olhar preocupado em sua face.

-_ Pronto. O que foi?_ – Ele perguntou, fechando os olhos, não conseguia se concentrar.

-_ Não, nada._ – Ela sorriu e começou a enxugar o corpo dele.

Michael fez uma careta de quem não estava gostando da situação. O modo suave de passar a toalha sobre seu corpo. Pensar que uma mulher tocava o seu corpo de modo tão delicado, tão cuidadoso... Era estranho, não conseguia se acostumar à situação. Depois ela pediu para que ele se virasse. Quando Haruka observou o corte seu olhar se estreitou, como se estivesse agoniada. Ela terminou de enxugar as costas e depois passou o dedo indicador vagarosamente sobre o corte.

-_ Já terminou?_ – Michael perguntou.

-_... Espera um pouquinho._ – Haruka aproximou seu rosto devagar às costas dele.

Quando Michael reparou a respiração amena sobre suas costas, ele se virou bruscamente e a menina que estava muito próxima, em cima da cama, acabou ficando por cima dele novamente. Os rostos de ambos estavam corados. Haruka não saberia dizer se ele estava corado por causa da febre ou se era pela ousadia que teve ao pensar em dar um beijo suave no machucado. Mas é que aquele corte a fez lembrar coisas antigas.

Michael fechou os olhos, ainda não conseguia se concentrar e tudo aquilo o deixava irritado, não tinha nem forças para gritar com ela. O jovem ruivo sentiu uma mão afagar-lhe suavemente a face e quando abriu os olhos havia um rosto muito próximo ao seu. Depois sua mente se tornou uma bagunça, não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo até colocar as mãos na face à sua frente. Ela havia o beijado e, por algum motivo, não passara por sua mente afastá-la pelo contrário, a confusão que o tornava zonzo fez abraçá-la e trazer para mais perto, deitando-a sobre seu corpo. Algo passou por sua boca e ele engoliu, foi então que ele se deu conta do que estava realmente acontecendo e apartou o beijo.

-_ O que... O que cê pensa que tá fazendo?_ – Ele colocou uma mão sobre os lábios, limpando-os.

-_... Você sempre foi um grande baka. Nunca se deu conta... Mas eu sempre gostei de você, tá bom? Me desculpe se não gostou... Mas essa é minha despedida... Descansa bastante e trata de não levantar daí até melhorar, tá?_ – Haruka sorriu e se afastou.

Michael tentou puxá-la, mas seu corpo não se movia, sua visão estava embaçando... Mas ele tinha quase certeza que via lágrimas escorrerem por sua face... Droga, o que ela estava dizendo? Não podia ouvi-la. O que ele tinha engolido? E por que demorara tanto para se dar conta de seus lábios? Achava que tinha ouvido algo sobre "despedida"... Como assim "despedida"? O que estava acontecendo...?

-_ Ha... Haruka..._ – Ele sussurrou antes de perder a consciência.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Eu não sei dizer se o Mika não tinha consciência de que estava sendo beijado ou se ele queria ser beijado o.õ... O que vocês acham?

Bom, estou sem tempo xD Perdoem-me se não está tão bom...

Até a próxima e mandem reviews


	8. Kimi no Ibasshou

**Capítulo 08**

-_ ANIKI! Acorda, aniki! Cadê a hime?!_ – Michael ouvia alguém gritando, uma voz de criança, e estavam o balançando. O que estava acontecendo? Parecia tudo tão desesperador e sua cabeça dava tantas voltas que preferia mandar a pessoa calar a boca para que ele pudesse descansar. –_ ANIKI!! Cadê a Haruka?!?!_ – A voz de menino desesperado fez os olhos do jovem ruivo se abrirem e ele se sentou na cama repentinamente, fazendo o menino sobre seu corpo quase cair da cama.

-_ A Haruka?! Onde aquela baka foi? Eu só lembro de..._ – As lembranças vieram à mente e ele colocou a mão sobre a testa, pensar fazia sua cabeça doer. –_ Que... Que dia é hoje?_

- _Ontem os Sacerdotes saíram de viagem... E ontem a tarde a hime sumiu... E agora já é quase noite..._ – Mamoru olhou para baixo. Era só uma criança tristonha.

-_... Mamoru... Cadê a Yuuka?_ – Michael olhou a volta procurando a menina que estava sempre grudada no irmão.

-_ Dormiu. Ela estava chorando até agora a pouco. Estava assustada._ – Mamoru evitava olhar o jovem ruivo.

-_ Então vai dormir também, moleque._ – Ele falou em tom irritado e bagunçou os cabelos do pequeno a sua frente.

Mamoru limpou as lágrimas antes que elas caíssem e deixou o quarto. Michael se jogou na cama de novo. Depois que ela o beijou, o que ela tinha dito? Ele se esforçou para se concentrar, mas como odiava aquilo e seu rosto corava em pensar que correspondera ao beijo dela, logo desistiu. Repentinamente ele se levantou da cama, num pulo e passou a mão pelo rosto.

-_ Mas é lógico! A Haruka não sabe que a Jibrille mandou eu vigiar ela. O único lugar pro qual ela poderia ter ido é pra lá!_ – Ele colocou a camisa negra chinesa com pressa, deixando-a aberta e pulou da varanda. (Isso é bem alto...)

* * *

Uma jovem de cabelos curtos e roxos, vestida num kimono curto branco, nada parecido com suas vestes habituais, mas não poderia viver longe de proteção sem saber se defender e ela fora treinada para saber usar a espada, já que não podia contar com seu poder elemental. Na verdade, ninguém sabia que ela possuía tais poderes, Jibrille a proibira de usá-los porque ela sempre se cansava muito fácil, mas como acompanhante de viagem da Sacerdotisa da Água, precisava saber proteger a si mesma e a irmã.

Haruka retirou as sapatilhas e sentou-se na beirada do rio, observando a água e ouvindo o barulho da cachoeira. Queria se banhar. Desde a noite da festa até aquele momento ainda não tivera chance. Ela se levantou e começou a se despir. Ninguém sabia que ela estava lá.

* * *

Michael estava andando pela floresta. "_Como se eu não soubesse onde fica a cabana da cachoeira. Sou burro, mas não tanto_". O jovem era capaz de ouvir o barulho da queda da água se tornar próximo e quando ia abrir os últimos arbustos para alcançar a visão completa da cachoeira, ele ouviu alguém cantar.

A voz tão doce... Era óbvio que ele conhecia aquele tom gentil e suave. Então, o por que dele continuar parado? Era porque por entre os galhos de plantas e várias folhas, sob a luz do crepúsculo que mostrava que a noite se iniciava, ele pôde ver uma jovem a se banhar. Ela se encontrava de costas, mas aqueles cabelos escuros e curtos, aqueles traços e curvas delicadas, mesmo sob peças de roupas, eram os mesmos.

Eles não eram mais crianças... Michael sabia disso, foi quando começara a entender todos aqueles papos-furados de Raphael. Mas para ele tudo soava tão tolo e fútil. Então por que agora se encontrava paralisado? Seu coração parara de bater? Ou batia tão rápido que não conseguia senti-lo executar tal ato? Ela estava se virando. "_Desvie o olhar, idiota! O que cê tá pensando?! Tá virando pervertido que nem o Raphael?!_" Ele pensava consigo mesmo, mas seu corpo não reagia. Ela não notara a presença dele. Ele podia vê-la da cintura para cima. Seu corpo era realmente belo. Nunca imaginara traços tão delicados, na verdade, nunca se quer pensara numa mulher como homem. Só naquele instante que estava se deparando com o fato que se dera conta.

Ele, por algum motivo estranho, encontrava-se embriagado na voz dela, paralisado como um idiota. Precisava se mover, mas não era capaz. De repente, a água se moveu, formando um pequeno jato que se direcionou com rapidez até ele e espirrou em seu rosto, pois não tivera tempo de reagir.

-_ Argh! Que droga! Odeio água!_ – Ele saiu de trás dos arbustos, limpando o rosto.

Quando Michael se deu conta de seu ato e voltou o olhar a jovem que tomava banho, sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo e seu coração bater realmente acelerado. Ela cobria o corpo com as mãos e o olhava com surpresa, de repente seu rosto corou e ela gritou alto, se agachando para que ele não a visse e Michael virou de costas, fingindo não ter visto nada.

-_... E-Eu vou lá dentro... Aí cê se veste._ – Ele apressou os passos até a cabana.

* * *

Um ambiente pesado se encontrava entre os dois jovens sentados a mesa baixa dentro de uma bela cabana. Eles só ouviam a água que caia na cachoeira do lado de fora. Michael olhava um copo de água a sua frente e a menina um copo de chá. O jovem direcionou o olhar a menina a sua frente, estava coberta por uma toalha, mas seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados, colados ao rosto com gotas a deixá-lo mais brilhante. Usava um kimono branco que ia até os joelhos.

-_ O que foi?_ – Haruka perguntou ao notar o olhar dele e sentindo sua face corar levemente.

-_ Não, nada..._ – Ele desviou o olhar e tomou um gole da água.

-_ Escuta, Mika-chan... Você estava lá... Fazia muito tempo?_ – A menina baixou o rosto ao perguntar.

-_ N-N-Não!!! De jeito nenhum!! Tá achando que eu sou o quê?!?!_ – Michael deu um pulo, se levantando e a encarando com o rosto corado.

-_ Não... Eu não pensei nada, mas... Eh..._ – A jovem sentiu seu rosto esquentar e ela desviou o olhar dele. –_ Como... Como sabia que eu estava aqui, Mika-chan?_

-_ Heh._ – Ele se sentou novamente, cruzando os braços, fazendo pose de quem sabe o que fala. –_ Você mesma disse que estaria aqui._

-_ Ahn? Disse? Mas como sabia o local?_ – Ela o olhou surpresa e ingênua.

-_ Quem cê acha que é o cara mais legal que vaga essa floresta, hein?_ – Ele abriu um sorriso largo. –_ Agora... Me explica. O que você disse ontem antes de me botar pra dormir?_

-_ Heim?_ – Haruka sentiu seu rosto corar e se fez de desentendida. –_ Nossa, o que eu tinha dito mesmo? Até me esqueci._

-_... Tá. Olha, o Mamoru e a Yuuka querem você de volta. Pra dizer a verdade, não creio que cê seja o tipo de pessoa que deixa as coisas pra trás assim. Achei que, pelo menos, levaria eles, né._ – Michael continuou, como se não fosse nada o ontem.

-_ Ah... O Mamo-kun e a Yuu-chan... Eu... _– A menina sentiu uma tontura a invadir e Michael logo notou o rosto pálido da jovem.

" _Acho melhor você manter distância para vigiar a Haruka. Se ela passar mal demais e piorar as coisas a Jibrille não vai gostar._" Michael se lembrou das palavras do Sacerdote do Vento durante as festividades. Por que ele puxara aquele assunto sobre ela?

-_... Eu já vou indo. Volto amanhã._ – Michael se levantou e quando caminhava em direção a saída, uma mão segurou a sua e ele voltou o olhar.

-_ Não. É muito chato ficar sozinha._ – A menina pediu em tom baixo.

Michael foi invadido por uma sensação estranha. Uma sensação calorosa ao ouvir aquelas palavras como se pedisse para que não a deixasse. Nunca ouvira algo como aquilo, soava estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, tão doce, tão puro. Como um pedido do fundo da alma de uma criança.

-_... Amanhã eu volto._ – Ele se limitou a responder, desviando o olhar dos olhos dela.

-_... Tá bom... Mas trás os dois também, tá?_ – A menina escorregou aos poucos, se deitando no chão, de puro cansaço ou seria culpa dele?

Michael direcionou um olhar melancólico a menina adormecida aos seus pés e pegou-a no colo, levando-a para o quarto e deitando-a sobre a cama e depois a cobrindo. Ele nunca achara muita diversão em viver como todos os outros e o mundo estava lhe roubando sua única verdadeira amiga, sua única real ligação com a razão para não sair por aí arranjando brigas.

O jovem notou as mechas desalinhadas da menina e aproximou a mão para afastá-las de seu rosto, mas ao fazer isso, como se houvesse uma repulsa entre seu toque e a pele da menina ela se mexeu de forma violenta, como se sentisse mal com a aproximação dele e ele voltou a recolher a mão.

"_Isso... Foi por causa da minha aproximação...?_" Ele se afastou da cama e deixou a cabana apressado. "_Era por isso todo o cuidado para que não voltássemos a nos ver e para que não nos lembrássemos de quase nada um sobre o outro? Por isso o pedido para que a observasse de longe...?_"

* * *

Numa enorme e muito bem estruturada cidade onde um belo castelo se encontrava imponente ao centro para que todos o avistassem, dois jovens caminhavam pelas ruas, cercados de pessoas. Estes eram Jibrille e Raphael, os dois Sacerdotes Elementais que se direcionavam ao castelo, mas antes decidiram passar pelo povoado.

-_ Realmente, esta é uma ótima cidade, como dizem. Sua estrutura e o povo não aparentam ter tantos problemas._ – Raphael comentou com a mulher que caminhava ao seu lado afagando a cabeça de algumas crianças que vieram lhe entregar algumas flores.

-_ Sim. Nunca veio por estes lados?_ – A Sacerdotisa da Água sorriu ao ver as crianças correrem felizes.

-_ Hm... Posso ser sacerdote, mas não conheço esse país inteiro. Afinal, somos quatro e uma certa sacerdotisa sempre resolve esse tipo de assunto numa reunião e como, a maioria das vezes ela está correta, não temos por que contrariar o fato de cada um cuidar de uma parte do território seja uma idéia boa._ – Ele sorriu largo para a jovem.

-_ Ah, sim. Então, vamos para o castelo? Temos dois lugares a visitar. _– Jibrille sorriu em retribuição e se direcionou ao castelo com Raphael ao seu encalce.

* * *

Michael adentrou o próprio quarto e se deparou com duas crianças sentadas sobre a cama. O pequeno menino arrumava o cabelo da irmã que, devido aos cuidados atuais, haviam se tornado mais belos e brilhantes. Ao verem o jovem ruivo adentrar o quarto os dois o olharam com olhos esperançosos, olhos de crianças.

-_ Tá, eu encontrei ela. Mas hoje tá tarde e ela já dormiu. Amanhã de manhã eu levo vocês pra ver ela. _– Ele coçou a cabeça, sem paciência para explicar.

-_ Sério? A hime está bem?_ – Os olhos de Yuuka se encheram de lágrimas.

-_ Tá... Tá sim..._ – Michael se perdeu em suas palavras por um momento. Ela... Estava bem...?

-_ Mas... Por que ela não levou a gente junto, aniki?_ – Mamoru perguntou, curioso.

-_ Ah, isso cês perguntem pra ela. Não faço nem idéia._ – Ele retrucou novamente, estava pensando demais, precisava dar um tempo naquilo. –_ Agora vão dormir vocês dois. Não quero nenhum pirralho no meu quarto hoje._

-_ Hai! _– Responderam os dois e se apressaram para o quarto de Haruka.

Michael esperou ouvi-los entrar no quarto e depois se jogou na cama, se livrando da camisa chinesa e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele já ouvira que aquele tipo de pergunta era muito comum, mas essa falta de compreensão estava o enlouquecendo! Ele fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer de tudo, precisava esquecer de tudo... Tudo...

* * *

Um pequeno menino ruivo acordou, estava num banco de jardim. O jardim parecia um labirinto e ele, sonolento, preferiu continuar sentado, esfregando os olhos. "_Que droga de jardim é esse? Nunca vi na minha vida._" (Como se ele se lembrasse de muitas coisas que já tivesse visto) Ele ouviu alguém cantarolar e ouviu um barulho de farfalhar de folhas.

Ao longe, notou uma garota, dançava de modo suave, rodando em passos leves, cantando uma canção e rindo. Cabelos curtos e roxos...

-_ Haruka!_ – O menino pulou do banco e se deu conta de que ela parecia alta.

Não, ele quem era pequeno. Olhou as próprias mãos, era uma criança. Devia ter em torno de 7 anos, talvez 8. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar, então correu.

- _Haruka! _– Ele chamou novamente e quando a alcançou puxou seu kimono para chamar-lhe a atenção.

-_ Ahn? _– Ela se virou e viu o menino. –_ Ah! Olá, pequeno! Está perdido?_ – Ela sorriu meigamente e se agachou.

Michael sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo e seu corpo se arrepiou. Seu corpo podia ser de uma criança, mas o Michael que ali estava era o rebelde de 17 anos!

-_ Do que cê tá... Itte!(Ouch!)_ – Ele sentiu uma dor aguda me dedo indicador da mão direita.

- _O que foi? Se machucou?_ – Ela perguntou preocupada e pegou a mão dele que pingava pequenas gotas de sangue.

-_ Não, eu..._ – Ele pensou consigo mesmo por um tempo. Onde havia se machucado?

-_ Não se preocupe! Quando a gente lambe um machucado ele pára de sangrar. A saliva ajuda._ – Ela sorriu e levou o dedo do menino aos lábios.

Michael sentiu-se arrepiado novamente. Precisava puxar a mão. Aquilo era constrangedor. Além do mais, por que ele era uma criança? Ele fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente e viu-se alto... Não, simplesmente havia voltado à idade normal. Podia ver a cabeça da menina por cima e a mão que ela segurava era maior que a dela.

-_ Haruka..._ – Ele sussurrou e ela afastou o dedo dos lábios.

-_... Pronto. O sangramento parou, viu? Mika-chan..._ – Ela sorriu novamente.

Michael abriu um sorriso fraco, mas verdadeiro. Ela sempre se preocupava mais com os outros do que si mesma. Haruka desviou seu olhar distraído dele.

-_ O que está olhando?_ – Ele sumiu com o sorriso, observando-a.

-_ Hm? Nada..._ – Ela voltou o olhar no amigo.

-_ Isso é um sonho, né? Se não tem nada pra fazer..._ – Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar. –_ Olhe só para mim._ – Levou as mãos ao rosto dela, para que ela não desviasse seu olhar. –_ Preste atenção só em mim. Cuide só de mim... Eu prometo que irei te proteger de tudo e de todos... Como quando éramos crianças..._

Ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele, este fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela sensação dela acariciar seus cabelos.

-_ Me desculpe, senhor..._

"_Senhor?_" Desde quando ela o chamava de senhor?

-_... Eu vou me casar com ele... _– Um jovem de cabelos castanhos a puxou do chão onde estava agachada e a abraçou pelas costas, envolvendo-a carinhoso.

O jovem com o qual ela dançara naquela festividade. Ele a virou aproximando-se de seus lábios, vagarosamente. Michael queria se levantar, mas era como se estivesse colado ao chão. Não podia impedi-los... Não desejava presenciar aquela cena. Não era obrigado a isso! Queria poder, ao menos... Fugir.

* * *

Michael levantou-se da cama, suado, respirando ofegante, coração acelerado. Por que dissera aquilo? Desde quando desejava proteger algo? Ou monopolizar alguém?... Para ele, tudo isso sempre fora besteira. Era impossível.O jovem caiu sobre o travesseiro novamente, fechando os olhos e suspirando.

-_ Haruka..._ – Seus lábios proferiram, sem pensar, e seu rosto corou.

Quando chamava seu nome, em sussurro, parecia um crime. Pensar que o rebelde Sacerdote do Fogo sussurrava o nome de alguém para o nada, era loucura. Sim, era só loucura, nada mais. Não conseguindo mais dormir, o sonho lhe veio a mente.

Haruka realmente gostava de crianças. Gostava daqueles dois como uma mãe de verdade... Se ele pudesse ter o mesmo carinho que recebiam dela... Se também pudesse ser abraçado, ter os cabelos afagados todos os dias, se pudesse... Se pudesse dormir embriagado em sua voz... Ao calor de seus braços... Ele arregalou os olhos.

-_ Esqueça! Esqueça, Michael! Isso foi um sonho! O que está pensando...?!_ – Ele repetiu para si mesmo em voz baixa e olhou para fora do quarto, já estava amanhecendo.

Ele se levantou da cama, ia passear na cidade, depois voltaria para pegar as duas crianças e voltar para ver Haruka... No final das contas, não era um mal plano.

* * *

-_ Ei, jovem! O senhor mesmo, de cabelos de fogo!_ – Uma velha senhora vendedora chamou a atenção de Michael. –_ Está vendo? Os seus olhos demonstram que tem alguém especial. E que é o motivo de estar tão cedo já de pé. Veio fazer compras para sua querida mãe? Ou será que... É insônia por amor...? _– Ela sorriu de meia boca, certa de que estava correta.

Michael conhecia aqueles tipos de vendedores, era incrível como faziam para prender a atenção dos compradores. A velha vendia colares, pulseiras, belas jóias.

-_ Ora, ora... Então as jóias te chamaram atenção?_ – Ela fixou os olhos no olhar do jovem sacerdote que tinha seu olhar preso em duas jóias idênticas, quase transparentes em formas de losango, refletindo uma beleza extraordinária. Estavam ligadas a correntes prateadas idênticas também. –_Ora, vejo que o jovem já ouviu falar das "Pedras da Água". São de beleza extremamente rara e aparecem em várias lendas, sobre mulheres que almejaram tais pedras e jovens homens apaixonados que as procuraram por muito e muito tempo._

-_ Ah, sim... Então elas são "Pedras da Água"? Por isso senti uma energia estranha vindo delas... Mas... Não estou interessado, não, velha. Até mais. _– O jovem deu as costas e acenou.

-_ São uma ótimo contra o elemento do fogo._ – A velha tornou, ainda tentando convencê-lo.

Michael brecou repentinamente e voltou a mulher, observando as pedras novamente.

-_ Tá, velha. Você venceu. Fico com as duas._ – Ele pagou pelos colares e fez rumo, de volta ao castelo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Perdoem-me! Perdoem-me! Sei que estou hiper atrasada pra postar esse capítulo! Mas imaginação, às vezes, falha, né... Perdoem-me... Além do mais, estou em época de provas... (Que hora pra imaginação voltar, não?)

Bom... Demorei muito para escrever esse cap, não sei se ficou bom, mas espero que gostem!

É só... Por favor, por caridade, mandem reviews e muitíssimo obrigada a todos que mandaram T-T Vocês são minha maior inspiração...

Mudando de assunto... Lembrei-me de uma pergunta que me fizeram. Tenko-no-miko, né? Bom... Não existia pista de dança, creio eu... Mas sei que eles dançavam e acho que concentravam-se em um certo local, né? (Uma roda, um espaço especial) Ao menos, eu acho, né?... Espero não estar errada xD Mas se estiver, peço desculpas...


	9. Chapter 09

**Capítulo 09**

-_ Tó... É pra você._ – Michael estendeu a mão diante da jovem de cabelos roxos curtos e a abriu, fazendo uma bela jóia transparente em formato de losango aparecer presa a uma corrente prateada entrelaçada com os dedos dele.

Duas pessoas sentadas frente a frente diante de uma mesa baixa e simples. O jovem ruivo e as duas crianças haviam acabado de chegar e a recepção foi, para as crianças, muitíssimo calorosa, pois a saudade não era apenas dos pequenos. Agora as crianças brincavam do lado de fora enquanto os dois jovens estavam ali conversando.

-_ O que... O que é isso?_ – Haruka olhou surpresa, sentindo certa atração por ela, não somente pela beleza e delicadeza da pedra, mas algo mais a deixava com o olhar fixo na jóia.

-_ Ah... É uma coisa que eu comprei hoje de manhã. _– Michael se limitou a responder.

-_ Hmmm! O aniki tá dando presentes para a hime, é? Olha lá, hein... Eu não quero um sacerdote do fogo de meia-tigela na **minha** mãe, hein..._ – Disse um menino com um certo olhar ameaçador que olhava da janela da cabana com sua irmã ao lado.

-_ Mamo-kun!_ – Haruka se levantou apressada sentindo seu rosto corar, então as crianças saíram correndo e rindo, voltando a brincar.

Haruka apenas sorriu e parou na janela para observá-las. Michael se levantou em silêncio e se aproximou da jovem para observar o que ela olhava sempre tão apreensiva e sorridente naqueles garotos. Após um tempo tentando entender isso, ele voltou o olhar na jovem a sua frente e passou as mãos pelo seu pescoço, o que a assustou.

-_ Wah! Mika-chan! Que susto! Não percebi que estava aí!_ – A jovem ia se virar, mas Michael a impediu de fazer isso.

-_ Espera, vou colocar o colar._ – Ele resmungou enquanto tentava prender o colar e a menina se deu conta da pedra que pendia chegando à região do tórax.

-_... Eu gostei muito._ – Ela sorriu enquanto observava a pedra reluzir com a luz que vinha da manhã do lado de fora. Por algum motivo se sentia muito bem com aquela jóia.

-_... É uma "Pedra da Água"... Assim cê tem a "proteção" da sua irmã muito melhor, né?_ – Ele comentou sem prestar atenção nas palavras e terminou de fechar o colar.

-_ Ah! Agora entendi porque gostei tanto do colar!_ – A jovem se virou de modo energético e sorriu meigamente. –_ Obrigada por se lembrar de mim._

-_... Não tem porque toda essa felicidade..._ – Ele se direcionou a porta da cabana, pretendia sair para tomar um ar. "_Lembrar de você?... O que foi inesquecível foi sua repulsa só de me aproximar..._"

-_ O que foi?_ – Haruka o seguiu até a porta.

-_ Nada._

-_ Você nunca mentiu bem, Mika-chan._ – Ela riu, baixinho, e ele parou as mãos diante da porta.

-_ Qual o problema? Eu só to incomodado de ficar aqui dentro. Não sirvo pra isso._ – Ele abriu a porta e a jovem o seguiu.

* * *

-_ Mestre Uriel!_ – Chamou uma voz feminina que tentava alcançar um homem alto de longos cabelos e pele morena.

-_ Doll? O que houve?_ – O mestre observou a jovem se aproximar toda afobada.

-_ Não, nada. A cidade é muito bonita, não?_ – Ela avistou a bela cidade abaixo do monte em que se encontravam.

-_ Sim... Espero que Raphael e Jibrille não tenham dificuldades. Acho que a Jibrille se responsabiliza demais, às vezes... Isso desde nossa infância._ – Uriel sorriu serenamente ao se lembrar do passado e começou a caminhar junto com a moça a acompanhá-lo.

Uriel e Doll caminhavam morro abaixo. Era um morro gelado, quase que coberto por uma fina camada de gelo. O tempo, apesar da proximidade do inverno, estava quase que estável. Doll estava apreensiva, terras novas, territórios novos, há muito tempo não pisava em lugares assim, mas seu olhar apreensivo tentava se defender de outra coisa também, apesar de ser uma criação de Uriel, ela possuía sentimentos e alma...

-_ Eu... Queria saber como seria se eu tivesse infância também. Será que teria sido mais feliz?... Será que teria conhecido o Mestre?... Quando penso na possibilidade de não servir o Mestre como sirvo agora... Eu prefiro ser o que sou mesmo._ – Ela falou, mais para si mesma do que para seu Mestre.

-_ Doll... Quando penso nisso também... Quando penso que poderia ser diferente se eu não tivesse nascido com o destino de ser um sacerdote... Eu também não consigo imaginar como viveria se não fossem todas suas providências e cuidados agora._ – Uriel tornou a sorrir, porém de forma mais gentil que o comum.

-_ Huhu... Tem razão. Se a vida é assim agora, não tem mais volta. Vamos em frente. _– A jovem de longos cabelos ondulados e negros sorriu contagiante.

-_ Se tivesse volta, se pudesse mudar... Mudaria algo?_ – Uriel deu alguns passos à frente e estendeu a mão a jovem.

-_ Tudo. Queria ser viva, queria ter uma infância, queria ter conhecido mais coisas... Só uma coisa jamais mudaria. O fato de querer continuar a servir o Mestre Uriel._ – Doll aceitou a mão do jovem Mestre.

-_ Haha. Doll... Você é viva. Pode não ter uma infância, mas ainda conhecerá mais coisas do que muitas pessoas. E, eu também jamais mudaria o fato de tê-la a meu lado como amiga e companheira de todos os dias. Agora, vamos em frente._

* * *

-_... Está esfriando... Realmente, o inverno está chegando._ – Haruka falou para si mesma, sentada na escada da pequena área da parte de frente da cabana. –_ É mesmo... Mika-chan! Como está? Já melhorou, né?_

-_ Ahn?! Que pergunta. Não é óbvio?_ – Michael gritou de volta para ela. Ele se encontrava brincando com as crianças, com a menina pendurada em seu pescoço e o menino sobre seu corpo, sentado na grama gelada.

-_ Fico muito feliz por isso!_ – Ela gritou de volta e Michael se lembrou de alguns fatos e, deixando as crianças, foi em direção da jovem.

-_ Ei... Aquela noite... O que colocou... Na minha boca?_ – Ele perguntou ao se aproximar, tentando evitar o fato que havia ocorrido para que ela o fizesse engolir aquilo.

-_ Ah... Era um remédio... Com alguns efeitos colaterais, né..._ – Haruka olhou para baixo, evitando Michael.

-_ Quer dizer... Cê me drogou e me botou pra dormir?_ – Ele observou a atitude tímida dela e falou em tom sarcástico, não havia gostado da idéia de ter sido "dominado" por uma garota daquele modo.

-_... É... Mais ou menos isso, né._ – Ela falou até sem jeito e riu-se da entonação dele ao reclamar do ato.

-_... Haruka... Você sabe... Sobre o fato de eu me aproximar de você... Te machuca, não é?_ – Michael se sentou ao lado da jovem.

-_ Ahn...? Como assim? É claro que não. Eu gosto muito de estar ao lado do Mika-chan. E mesmo que me machucasse por isso... Eu não deixaria de estar ao seu lado nunca._ – Haruka sorriu singelamente.

Michael a observou, surpreso, era quase óbvio que ela não fazia idéia do que ele quisera dizer, mas mesmo assim, sua resposta... Soou tão dolorosa e, ao mesmo tempo, tão carinhosa. Estava começando a desejar mais tempo ao lado dela? Poder vigiá-la zelar por sua segurança de verdade... Como um guarda-costas de uma sacerdotisa.

-_ Hime! Conta pra gente a continuação da história antes de irmos embora! Por favor, por favor!_ – Mamoru e Yuuka apelaram, enquanto se sentavam ao lado dela.

-_ Claro... Por que não? _- Haruka apenas riu gentilmente e afagou os cabelos dos dois.

* * *

A jovem princesa corria pelas ruas da cidade do deserto livremente, como uma criança, dava voltas e voltas, rindo e se divertindo, seria uma completa criança se não fosse por um simples fato: Seu belo corpo atraia olhares, seus movimentos e seu ar inocente apenas contribuíam para uma situação pior.

-_ Selphie... Não exagere._ – Zell se limitou a pronunciar, não havia homem que não prendesse seu olhar ao seu belo corpo de adolescente nem que por segundos e ele não era uma exceção.

- _Qual o problema, Zell? É tão, tão, tão divertido! Nunca me senti tão bem!_ – A jovem de longos cabelos negros ia dar mais uma volta, mas trombou com alguns rapazes.

-_ Ei, qual o seu problema, garota?_ – O primeiro reclamou.

-_ Ô, vai com calma... Olha só a garota._ – O mais próximo sorriu malicioso.

-_ Perdoem-me. Têm algum assunto a tratar com minha mulher?_ – Zell envolveu Selphie pela cintura.

-_ Ih, deixa pra lá. Dessa vez, cê se livrou, garota._ – Os rapazes foram embora, pelo menos, não desejavam confusão.

-_... Eu falei para tomar cuidado..._ – Zell a libertou e suspirou.

-_ Nossa... Selphie Adamantis. Não soa tão ruim assim, não é, Zell?_ – A princesa sorriu ao se imaginar assim.

-_ Não diga coisas assim. Não se deve brincar com esse tipo de coisa, Selphie._ – Zell passou a mão pela franja que teimava em cair sobre seus olhos.

-_ Qual o problema? Não é divertido?_ – Ela voltou a andar em passos alegres observando as pessoas e as barracas.

-_... O único problema é... Até quando vai durar esse jogo de "Faz-de-conta"..._ – Zell falou mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outro e se pôs a seguí-la novamente, ao menos não se sentiria entediado por um longo tempo.

* * *

-_ Aaaaaaaaaah, não, hime! Não pare a história!_ – Mamoru pediu.

-_ Ahahaha, Eu até acho que essa história está se tornando adulta demais para vocês. Acho melhor mudar de história. Havia me esquecido dos grandes dilemas e dramas desta história... Há muito tempo não a ouvia..._ – Ela sorriu singelamente ao se lembrar dos livros que sua irmã lia para ela e depois quando começou a lê-los por vontade própria.

-_ Tá passando do horário de pirralhos irem para a cama._ – Michael disse um tom tedioso e se jogou no chão de madeira da pequena área da cabana, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-_ Aniki chato!_ – Mamoru pulou na barriga de Michael que quase perdeu o fôlego.

-_ Mas ele tem razão._ – Haruka se levantou.

As crianças reclamaram um triste "Aaah..." e Haruka apenas sorriu gentil.

-_ Que tal ficarem para o dia seguinte?_ – A jovem de cabelos roxos completou e as duas crianças se abraçaram a suas pernas. Michael se levantou e começou a dar os primeiros passos para deixar o local enquanto massageava o estômago, mas Haruka tornou: -_ Você também, Mika-chan. Preciso agradecer por tê-los trazidos aqui._

-_... Vai me agradecer se fizer o favor de não deixá-los por aí, porque eles amam me incomodar nessas horas..._ – Ele apenas balançou a mão num sinal de "Até mais".

-_ Eu insisto... _– Haruka se apressou para se aproximar e o abraçou carinhosamente pelas costas. –_ Por favor. Não vai ser o mesmo se não ficar._ – Ela pediu em tom gentil.

Michael estava prestes a recusar novamente e se soltar da jovem, quando duas crianças o seguraram pelas mãos e pernas. Era óbvio que era quase um espontâneo, livre e por pura pressão, o "ficar para o dia seguinte".

-_... E eu tenho opção agora...?_

* * *

A noite já era alta, mas uma jovem de cabelos curtos se encontrava do lado de fora da casa, na mesma pequena escada do fim da tarde onde contara histórias às crianças e onde estivera conversando com Michael. Não tinha sono e a pedra que carregava lembrava algo muito estranho, além do fato de ser uma jóia que possui o elemento da água como regente.

-_ Não consegue dormir, é?_ – Um jovem de cabelos ruivos abriu a porta e saiu para se juntar a jovem encolhida num cobertor.

-_ Não está com frio?_ – Ela ofereceu um pedaço do cobertor.

-_ Não. Eu sou o Sacerdote do Fogo, droga. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso? Além do mais, pare com o "Mika-chan" também. _– Ele resmungou e se sentou ao lado dela, estava se sentindo irritado.

-_ Sei. Do mesmo modo quando ficou resfriado, né?_ – Haruka cobriu-o. –_ Não diga nem um "a" sobre isso. Eu já decidi por mim mesma._

Um tempo silencioso atravessou os corpos esfriados pela temperatura da noite. O silêncio era mais congelante que qualquer outra coisa. Haruka apoiou a cabeça no tórax do jovem e este não se moveu, começara a se sentir acomodado e mais confortável.

-_... Mika-chan... O seu tórax..._ – Haruka começou e Michael sentiu sua face corar, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

-_ Hein? O que foi?_ – Ele perguntou, confuso.

-_ Tem algo... No seu tórax._

Michael quase deu um pulo para se afastar dela quando sentiu sua mão quente, diferente do resto do corpo, se aproximar da abertura de sua roupa até alcançar o tórax.

-_ O que é isso...?_ – Ela tocou algo duro, parecia uma pedra... Um colar?

Haruka se afastou, levando o cobertor consigo e ergueu a camisa de Michael, o que o deixava mais nervoso era o fato dela realizar aquilo com a inocência estampada em sua face.

-_ Pare com isso, Haruka! Que exagero!_ – Ele tentou abaixar sua vestimenta, mas ela o impediu.

-_ Eu quero saber o que era aquilo. É um colar ou o que?_ – Ela conseguiu levantar a roupa do jovem e se deparou com um colar idêntico ao seu, ao que ganhara dele.

-_ Mas... Mika-chan... Não era um colar... Da água...?_ – A menina perguntou, sem entender, ao passar o dedo suavemente pelo colar e, ao mesmo tempo, tocar a pele dele.

-_... Você tem repulsa pelo elemento do Fogo, não é?_ – Ele desviou o olhar, tentando se acalmar e abaixando a veste.

-_... Como... Como você sabe?_ – Ela perguntou, surpresa.

-_... Quando você desmaiou e eu te levei até a cama. Você se remexeu, incomodada... Era a minha presença, não era?_ – Michael tinha um olhar vazio, não escolhia suas palavras e nem sabia o real fato que o levara a fazer aquilo, para ele, simplesmente, acontecera.

-_... Quer dizer que... Está carregando um colar do elemento da água, sentindo esse incômodo o tempo todo e ainda me entregou o mesmo colar para que eu me sentisse melhor... Para que não se repetisse...?_ – Ela tinha um olhar melancólico e belo em sua face.

Michael não pôde deixar de notar. Como os olhos dela eram belos ao lembrarem melancolia... Assim como quando brilhavam de felicidade. O jovem ruivo não pôde evitar encará-la em seus olhos tão claros e, ao mesmo tempo, lembrando ser tão profundos e encobertos de um certo mistério.

-_... Mika-chan... Por que... Quando... Fazemos isso..._ – Ela deu um suave beijo nele. –_ Esse tipo de repulsa não ocorre...? Será que ainda assim... Eu estou me machucando...?_

O jovem Sacerdote do Fogo não pôde mais evitar... O toque tão suave de seus lábios e carregado de inocência o fez desejar mais, ansiar por mais, muito mais... Talvez até um ato de pura loucura, mas era o que realmente sentia, momentaneamente. Ele voltou a puxar sua cabeça quando ela terminou sua pergunta e deixou que seus lábios tivessem outro toque suave, mas agora, não poderia mais esperar.

-_ Espero que agora não mais..._ – Michael puxou o rosto dela contra o seu, sem esperar por reações dela, não queria mais esperar, quando ela atiçou o desejo por seus lábios, não conseguiu mais raciocinar para pensar em algo sensato.

Michael a beijou apaixonadamente, profundamente, deixando se levar pelo instante, sem que precisassem pensar o por que daquilo. Por algum motivo, os lábios dela o deixavam louco, fazia com que não raciocinasse e apenas desejasse... Ele não entendia o por que, mas no momento, aquilo não fazia diferença alguma.

-_ Mika-chan... O que... O que está... Fazendo...?_ – Ela tentou pronunciar entre os beijos que trocavam e o constante avanço dele sobre seus lábios. Era óbvio que desejava que aquilo nunca terminasse, porém, parecia loucura imaginar que ele estivesse beijando-a daquele modo.

-_ Esquece, Haruka... Não quero saber... Não me interessa..._ – Ele a abraçou com força e se virou, ficando sobre o corpo dela, retomando os beijos e os variando, beijando sua face, seu pescoço.

Ele não estava passando de um jovem de 17 anos naquele momento. Mas não era só isso que o motivava a continuar, na verdade, ser somente aquilo era impossível. Havia algo mais nela que não o deixava parar. Toda vez que ela o tocava, toda vez que acontecia de se beijarem... Não era um simples acontecer...

-_ Mi... Mika-chan... Pare... Pare com isso... _– Haruka tentou afastá-lo suavemente, não obtendo resultados. Na verdade, não tinha forças para fazê-lo. Não era que sua presença a enfraquecesse, mas seus beijos a entorpeciam, queria e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria que ele parasse.

O Michael habitual que ele também conhecia, não respondia mais por seus atos. Não era a consciência de sempre que habitava seu corpo naquele instante, era uma consciência que desconhecia, que nunca tinha libertado. Michael desceu seus beijos de forma ousada, até que seus lábios se encontraram com a pedra do colar em forma de losango, cuja ponta inferior era de encontro com a junção do tecido do kimono que ela usava.

-_ Michael...! O Mamoru e a Yuuka estão aí...! O que vão pensar de nós? Pare com isso!_ – Haruka afastou o rosto dele o suficiente para que ele encarasse seu rosto corado.

-_... Não vou parar por ninguém... Só se for egoísta e pedi-lo por você mesma._ – Ele deu um suave beijo no pescoço dela e voltou sua concentração no pingente do colar. Beijou-o suavemente em sua parte superior e desceu vagarosamente, quando beijou pela última vez a parte inferior, pôde sentir o corpo dela estremecer levemente, demorou algum tempo até que ele tocou com os lábios a pequena porção de pele entre o pingente a junção do kimono, o que fez a jovem empurrá-lo com um pouco mais de força.

-_... Pare... Eu... Eu... Estou com vergonha..._ – Haruka desviou seu olhar constrangido, enquanto tentava não imaginar o quanto sua face deveria estar ruborizada.

Foi só, então, nesse momento em que foi interrompido que o jovem se deu conta das tamanhas loucuras que cometera... Michael se levantou e encarou a menina cabisbaixa ainda sentada. Seu corpo estava ardendo ainda, sentia-se quente, louco, porém consciente. Nunca passara por sua mente tais pensamentos como naquele exato instante.

-_ Vamos... Vamos entrar._ – Ele estendeu a mão e ela a segurou, se cobrindo por inteira com o cobertor, sem que trocassem olhares ou qualquer outro gesto, adentraram a casa e deitaram cada um sobre sua cama para adormecer e esquecer esse sonho de loucura. Amanhã, nenhum dos dois se lembraria e, mesmo que se lembrassem, ignorariam tal fato, como sendo um fruto imaginário de momento. Coisa que jamais aconteceu... Jamais...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

E fim do 9º capítulo de Inori... Nossa... Que assédio por parte do Mika O.o... Surpreendente. Haha! xD Espero que não me chamem de pervertida e que continuem curtindo a história.

Meu muitíssimo obrigada as reviews e a quem lê... Até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Um jovem ruivo encontrava-se em uma cama de solteiro simples. Há muito tempo que não dormia assim, com um ar tão caseiro... Tão distante foi o tempo em que eles eram simplesmente amigos. Correndo alegremente por campos verdes numa vila distante e desconhecida. Os Quatro Sacerdotes Supremos... Depois disso tudo fora tão luxuoso, tão cheio de pompa e falsidade, tão vazio... Que eles, entre si mesmos, se desconheceram. Apenas trabalhavam por um propósito em comum... E os amigos de infância... Perdendo-se no espaço e tempo de suas vidas que em tanta magnitude, tornaram-se apenas mundanas diante dos olhos destes mesmos viventes.

O Sacerdote do Fogo, Michael. Por que esse nome? Dizia-se que era uma visão que a mãe da criança tinha antes de ter o filho. Porém, este nada podia confirmar. Para ele, nunca existira mãe... Nem aquela que gerou, pois esta morreu ao dar a luz, e nem aquela que cuidou, pois esta nunca realmente existiu. Ele crescera sozinho, vizinho de Uriel do lado esquerdo e de Jibrille e Haruka no lado direito. Sua casa? Nem ele fazia idéia. Mas sempre morara sob o mesmo teto que Raphael, cresceram juntos, quase como irmãos. Aquela que realmente cuidou? Somente ela, sua amiga de infância, Haruka. Irmã mais nova da responsável Sacerdotisa da Água, Jibrille. Algo muito estranho, sempre foi dito que a mulher que gerava os sacerdotes eram mulheres inférteis e que, após dar a luz a um único filho cuidava deste até que tivesse idade para andar com suas próprias pernas, depois, por estranho motivo, morriam ou desapareciam.

Michael entreabriu os olhos. Lembranças e mais lembranças... Por que tantas coisas só agora? Durante anos nunca precisara lembrar daquilo, na verdade, se esforçara para não precisar lembrar. O jovem movera seus braços, mas percebera que um deles, o que estava encostado na cama, não se movia... Não, não era que não se movesse, havia peso sobre ele. Ele esfregou os olhos com a mão que lhe restara, havia algo quente abraçado ao seu corpo... Algo que exalava um perfume suave... Maravilhoso, quase fazendo o ter vontade de voltar a dormir ali mesmo, mas sua curiosidade o levara a abrir melhor os olhos para uma surpresa, sem possível descrição de agradável ou não.

-_ Ha-Haruka!_ – O jovem a empurrou de seu braço, sem pensar, para se sentar sobre a cama e se afastar, quase caindo, já que se tratava de uma cama de solteiro.

A menina também se assustou com o repentino empurrão e acordou, se sentando na cama rapidamente, ainda morta de sono observou a volta e se deparou com o jovem ruivo a olhando confuso, lágrimas de sono lhe vieram aos olhos e ela bocejou, colocando a mão sobre a boca.

-_ Bom dia, Mika-chan... Ainda não é cedo demais?_ – Sua voz estava suavemente rouca e muito sonolenta.

-_... Haruka... Tem idéia de onde você estava dormindo?_ – Ele perguntou ao coçar a cabeça, percebendo que não havia nada de errado, aparentemente.

-_ Ah..._ – A face da menina corou e seus olhos se abriram, parecendo realmente açodados agora. –_ É que... Eu... Eu... Tava com frio... Aí perguntei pra você se podia dormir aqui, você disse que podia... E... E eu não sabia se você tava realmente consciente quando me disse isso, mas... Mas..._

-_ Tá, tá. Chega. Já são palavras demais. Tá enchendo minha cabeça. Deixa eu acordar de bom-humor, tá? À tarde você pode estragar ele._ – Michael se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando a franja.

-_... Como passou a noite...?_ – A menina perguntou com certa inocência.

Michael parou seus atos repentinamente... Como passara a noite...? A verdade é que... O ar de simplicidade fizera tão bem que ele não poderia exatamente descrever... Fora aconchegante. Ou ter ela em seus braços a noite toda foi o que o deixou tão confortado? O cheiro, o calor de seu corpo... Podia senti-los impregnados em seu corpo, o que o deixava suavemente tonto e ao mesmo tempo desejava nunca ter sentido isso em contato com seu corpo.

-_... Ahn... Normal._ – Ele disfarçou e continuou a se arrumar.

Haruka concentrou-se em outras coisas também e foi abrir uma janela. O ar gelado da manhã que se aproximava passou por seu rosto. Tão frio... Tão triste... Parecia até cortar sua face. A menina permaneceu a olhar afora até sentir uma mão puxá-la pela testa para dentro da casa e de volta a realidade.

-_ Se continuar aí vai ficar gripada. _– Michael alertou, mais resmungando do que qualquer outra coisa. –_ Eu vou voltar para o castelo._

-_ Ahn? Por quê?_ – Ela se virou para o jovem, porém segurou a mão com que fora puxada para impedi-lo de partir.

-_... Vamos todos de volta. Pensa bem. Não tem motivo pra cê continuar aqui. Pode voltar quando quiser, mas o inverno tá chegando, daqui a alguns dias a água da cachoeira vai congelar e os campos vão ficar mais brancos que os lençóis do castelo. Tenho certeza que a Jibrille se esqueceu disso. Por isso, vamos embora._ – O Sacerdote do Fogo a puxou pela mão que ela segurava, levando-a até o quarto das duas crianças para acordá-las e voltar ao castelo.

* * *

-_ Estamos de volta!_ – Gritaram as duas crianças ao adentrarem o castelo correndo alegremente pelos corredores.

A alegria tão contagiante daqueles pequenos trazia um ar diferente do que era costume num castelo onde se entravam somente nobres e poderosos, até os empregados abriam certo sorriso ao ver aquele lugar tão vazio se preencher de calor... E era isso que Michael também começara a aprender, ele sabia bem. Para ele, estar entre o "tanto faz desde que eu ache algo interessante para fazer" era o normal, o corriqueiro. E aquela viagem, aquele novo encontro transformara muitos pensamentos dentro dele... Tornando alguns mais claros, fazendo-o lembrar de muitas coisas e também... Trazendo muito mais dúvidas... Poderia parecer assustador, mas a verdade é que, daquele jeito...

-_ Aniki bakaaa!_ – Mamoru gritou e saiu correndo pelos corredores.

-_ Ora, seu...!!!_ – Michael deixou-se levar pela provocação e uma têmpora saltou em sua testa enquanto ele se pôs a correr atrás da criança.

... Ao menos, daquele jeito... Não poderia ser tão ruim.

* * *

Haruka voltara a seu quarto. Era uma sensação estranha. Nunca estivera sem sua irmã durante tanto tempo, na verdade, provavelmente aquilo lhe acrescentaria para sua maturidade. Um pequeno barulho a atraiu até a passarela e ela olhou para os lados, vendo um pequeno animal subir pelo apoio da sacada e se aproximar dela.

-_ Ah, então era você mesmo! Parece que já melhorou muito, realmente, né? As ervas fizeram bem?_ – A menina estendeu a mão e o pequeno esquilo subiu até seu ombro lhe fazendo cócegas. –_ Que bom que melhorou antes que o inverno chegasse com força total._ – Ela sorriu a passou a mão afagando os pelos do bichinho.

-_ Haruka, esse esquilo..._ – Um jovem ruivo se aproximou dela. Ouvira-a falar sozinha e achara estranho, por isso viera verificar e qual não fora sua surpresa ao ver um animal selvagem tão cauteloso com os humanos tão grudado à menina.

-_ Ah, Mika-chan! Não está feliz de vê-lo? Olha só como ele está bem!_ – A menina começou a dar voltas devagar como se dançasse, acelerando as voltas aos poucos, e o pequenino corria de uma ponta da mão a outra, fazendo-a sentir cócegas.

Michael não pôde evitar um sorriso. Não era exatamente um sorriso de felicidade, era de admiração. Como poderia existir alguém capaz disso? Haruka realmente possuía algo incomum.

-_ Se continuar rodando assim cê...!_ – Antes que Michael terminasse sua frase, assim como ele tentava alertar, a menina perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu, mas ele a segurou antes disso. –_ E eu não tentei avisar?_ – Ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

-_ Hahaha... Me desculpe, Mika-chan. Mas estou tão feliz, tão feliz._ – Ela tornou a se levantar e se espreguiçou com um belo sorriso infantil estampado em seu rosto.

-_ Feliz? Por quê?_ – Michael apoiou os braços no apoio da sacada e observou os galhos tão secos das árvores, não havia nada de feliz naquele melancólico cenário de pré-inverno.

As árvores tão grandes e verdes, no outono tão coloridas em vermelho, amarelo, verde, bege... No inverno era apenas branco. Um nostálgico e belo branco. Que apagava pegadas. Apagava vestígios, lembranças... Era apenas branco...

-_ Porque... Pode ter sido só um pouco, mas eu mudei algo. Mudei algo por alguém, para alguém..._ – A menina apoiou os braços na sacada e o rosto nas mãos, tentando esconder seu leve rubor. O pequeno esquilo desceu de seus ombros e permaneceu a observar os dois de forma curiosa.

"_Sorte desse alguém..._" Michael pensou consigo deixando de lado a sensação suavemente desagradável de imaginar que sua melhor amiga poderia estar se encontrando com outra pessoa. Como aquele jovem de cabelos castanhos que a convidara para dançar.

-_ E também porque... O inverno está chegando._ – Ela olhou o longe as montanhas num azul tão claro que quase pareciam se misturar ao céu. –_ Porque o branco da neve... Embelezará os galhos mortos e trará... Um universo um pouco diferente. Cada estação do ano... É uma janela que transforma nossos universos visíveis... E que afeta nossos universos invisíveis._

Michael se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquilo e fechou os olhos. O inverno apenas branco. O nostálgico e belo branco. Que apaga pegadas. Apaga vestígios, lembranças... Apenas branco. O inverno que embeleza os galhos sem vida... O inverno que traz um universo diferente... Que transforma nossos universos visíveis...

-_ É... Acho que posso acabar aprendendo a gostar do inverno..._ – Michael disse para si mesmo em tom baixo.

... E que afeta nossos universos invisíveis...

-_ Ahn? Disse algo, Mika-chan?_ - Haruka perguntou inocente.

-_ Não disse nada, baka._

* * *

-_ O inverno chegou... Esqueci desse detalhe... Será que a Haruka vai ficar bem?_ – Jibrille observou a paisagem afora da janela. Estava começando aos poucos a se cobrir de branco.

-_ Se depender do Mika-chan... Não tem com o que se preocupar._ – Raphael se aproximou da jovem mulher.

-_... Tem razão._ – Jibrille encostou a mão no vidro gelado da janela e seu suspiro embaçou suavemente a paisagem.

-_ Você não acha que se preocupa demais, Jibrille?_ – O loiro passou a mão por sua franja e a encarou com seus olhos azul-celestes.

-_ Ela é minha irmãzinha. É minha única família..._ – Jibrille se virou para o jovem.

-_ Está errada. Você ainda tem a todos nós... Uriel, Doll, Mika-chan... E eu..._ – Raphael a prendeu contra a janela. –_ Nós sempre fomos uma família._

-_ É... Eu sei, sou muito grata por isso._ – Jibrille apenas sorriu de leve, eles estavam juntos desde o início. Fosse por destino, fosse por pura casualidade.

-_... Jibrille. Muito mais do que uma irmã... Eu quero... Que nossas antigas brincadeiras se realizem._ – Raphael sussurrou para que só ela o ouvisse.

-_ Raphael. Nós temos outras prioridades. Não penso em nada dis...!_ – O jovem loiro havia tomado seus lábios de forma carinhosa, como se desejasse protegê-la.

A jovem de cabelos azuis não reagiu por um tempo, porém depois levou as mãos geladas pelo frio ao rosto dele e ele as envolveu, carinhoso, suas mãos eram quentes. Um calor acolhedor... Seus lábios se separaram e ele deitou sua cabeça ao ombro dela.

-_ Não pensa nisso...? Não diga besteiras... Eu sei melhor que todos nós... Você só é fria assim porque quer proteger coisas demais... Jibrille... Não há nada de errado em chorar um pouco, em desejar... Em amar..._

Jibrille ainda permaneceu paralisada, como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana delicada. Era óbvio que desejava... Coisas demais... Por isso, tinha medo... De não alcançar nada. Por isso deixava seus pés fixos ao chão, tinha medo de sonhar alto demais. A jovem se soltou de Raphael e direcionou-se ao seu quarto, sem dizer mais nada. As mãos tão calorosas não mais tocavam as suas tão gélidas... Porque ela também tinha medo daquele calor... Tinha medo da sua instabilidade. Não era mais uma criança, nem uma adolescente, não poderia mais chorar como uma boba. Tinha que se manter firme, ser madura.

* * *

-_ Zell! Zell!_ – A jovem de longos cabelos negros o chamava, de modo tão alegre e infantil, como se tivessem se conhecido a anos.

-_ O que foi, Selphie?_ – O homem de cabelos arrepiados se virou para observar a jovem que se aproximava.

Zell e Selphie andavam juntos já a alguns meses. Tão divertidas foram as aventuras para a princesa e tão proveitosas foram ao andarilho que havia até se esquecido de que era seu "protetor". Em sua mente, eles eram amigos. Aquela palavra há muito tempo deixara seu vocabulário. Amigo... Aquele por quem você é capaz de se sacrificar. Aquele que sem trocar uma palavra imensa, prova seu grande valor.

-_ Olha, Zell!! As flores da primavera não são lindas?_ – Selphie colocou uma em sua orelha. Uma flor branca, tão contrastante com seus cabelos negros.

-_ Sim, Selphie... Elas são..._ – Zell estava mais impressionado com a beleza da princesa do que com a flor que a adornava. Ela era uma viajante ingênua e inexperiente, ainda por cima fugitiva... Pensar nisso fazia sua cabeça doer. A possibilidade de que se a pegassem, ela seria severamente punida... Era algo que preferia não imaginar, por isso evitara durante os meses que se sucederam, passar por entre cidades grandes, reinos conhecidos... Era perigoso. E ele, por um motivo muito forte, não pretendia entregá-la a ninguém.

-_ Escuta, Zell. Você gosta do inverno?_ – A jovem andou alguns passos, dando as costas ao jovem andarilho.

-_... Prefiro a primavera. Ao menos, acho. É morna e bela._ – Zell fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume das flores que desabrochavam na primavera.

-_ É? Eu prefiro o inverno... _– Ela se agachou e observou alguns brotos. –_ Sem ela, a primavera jamais traria sua beleza. Nunca floresceria. Zell é como o inverno._ – A princesa sorriu e se levantou, se virando ao jovem. –_ É frio e misterioso... Porém, sem o Zell, eu seria como essa primavera... Que jamais floresceria._

Zell a encarou, surpreso. Tão estranhas palavras. Sentiu seu rosto se aquecer de leve... Por quê? Não estava correto. Não estava andando conforme havia planejado. Na verdade, o que planejava ao ajudar uma princesa fugitiva? Deviam ser os olhos tão brilhantes... A voz tão doce... E o pedido tão puro:

"Eu quero conhecer o Mundo."

* * *

Haruka encerrou sua pequena história com um sorriso no rosto. Era uma das partes que mais gostava. Era o porque aprendera a amar todas as estações do ano. Cada uma com sua função especial... Para trazer algo maior e mais belo ao mundo.

-_ Waah! Eu quero ouvir mais, mas a hime terminou a história de um modo tão perfeito que to com medo de estragar se pedir pra continuar._ – Mamoru disse empolgado.

-_ Uhum! Vamos deixar assim por hoje, Mamo-nii._ – Yuuka pediu ao irmão e esse apenas sorriu.

-_ Tem razão. Vamos dormir, certo hime?_ – Mamoru abriu um largo sorriso e Haruka o retribuiu.

-_ Ora, ora... E não é que esses pequenos estão crescendo rápido demais, hein?_ – Haruka derrubou os dois nos lençóis macios e confortáveis da cama.

-_ Não se preocupa, hime... Se ninguém aceitar no mundo que você é nossa mãe... Ao menos, nós sabemos... O quanto vale alguém que cuida..._ – Mamoru bocejou sonolento e Haruka deu um suave beijo na testa dos dois.

-_ E o mundo também vai ter que reconhecer... Crianças tão incríveis como vocês._ – Haruka se levantou e se sentou, o único que restara ali no quarto, apenas observava. –_ Preciso te colocar na cama que nem eles, é?_ – Haruka perguntou em tom suavemente irônico.

Michael estremeceu, pensar nisso o fazia pensar que... Poderiam acabar ambos na mesma cama novamente. O Sacerdote do Fogo estava simplesmente odiando ser um adolescente como qualquer outro, inconseqüente ele sempre fora... Mas nunca alguém com pensamentos tão ruins. Aquilo já estava incomodando.

-_ Pode deixar que eu seu o caminho da cama, tá?_ – Michael se pôs de pé e ao se virar bateu a perna contra uma mesa que havia no quarto.

-_... Ah, sei..._ – Haruka fez uma careta de "você não tem jeito", o que deixou o jovem ruivo irritado e ela se levantou, rindo baixinho, fez com que ele se sentasse novamente para que ela pudesse ver se fora uma batida realmente grave já que o som não fora nada bom.

-_ Eu to bem._

-_ Tá, mas pode deixar que eu levo o Mika-chan pro quarto._ – Haruka deu ênfase ao "Mika-chan" o que fez Michael emanar uma aura quente demais, ao menos até ele ouvi-la rir e pensar que não valeria a pena.

Foram os dois pela varanda, até o quarto do Sacerdote do Fogo. Ele se sentou na cama e ao deitar, Haruka o cobriu como uma criança e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

-_ Boa noite, Mi-ka-cha-n!_ – A menina abriu um largo sorriso e deixou o quarto.

Michael pensara por um instante em reclamar, mas a sensação do beijo em sua testa o deixara paralisado... Ele levou a mão até o local do beijo e sentiu seu rosto corar em excesso. Sua cabeça quase dava voltas de tontura ao imaginar a cena que se passara.

"_Será que... Ainda ganharei outros beijos de 'boa noite'?_"

* * *

Nada a dizer... Se não perdão... Peço perdão pelo grande atraso, mas as provas não me dão trégua... Quero féééériaaaas... T-T Tudo bem... Vou continuar escrevendo, só não garanto se o ritmo será bom, por favor, tenham paciência com esta autora precária. T-T

Muito obrigada por lerem. Posso lhes garantir que... Ela ainda vai demorar pra acabar! xD (Ao menos, é esse o plano, por enquanto.)

Um aviso especial... Vou começar uma fanfic de Hunter x Hunter... Se alguém se interessar... Já fiz o começo, porém não garanto quando estará no ar... Então, quando postar o 1º cap estarei tornando a avisar! (Planos demais em mente não dá certo, Yuuri... Mas... Vamos em frente, né?)

Obrigada pelos reviews... Me perdoem, por enquanto não colocarei nome nos capítulos, depois nomearei, ok?

Então, até a próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-_ O senhor? O Sacerdote Supremo da Terra, não?_ – Um homem já ancião se encontrava sentado em seu belo trono de ouro, cheio de pedras brilhantes, porém ele, diferente desse assento, não levava sua coroa sobre a cabeça, nem roupas grandiosas, era um ancião, com expressão de bem vivido e sábio.

O imenso castelo em que se encontravam se situava exatamente no meio do reino. Uma bela defesa, não importa de onde o ataque o castelo sempre teria mais tempo para planejamentos. Porém as fronteiras também eram bem cuidadas. O velho rei não desejava de modo algum que seu reino tivesse problemas e parecia que seus cabelos bancos não eram feitos apenas pela velhice, mas também por muita sabedoria.

-_ Sim, Excelentíssimo. Eu sou Uriel, o Sacerdote Supremo da Terra e vim lhe fazer um pedido._ – O homem de longos cabelos negros se encontrava ajoelhado, assim como sua acompanhante.

-_ Diga o que vieste fazer aqui, jovem sacerdote. Tenho certeza que palavras tolas não dirás, pois de longe vem e um pesado fardo carrega consigo. O de sustentar este mundo torto em linhas tortas._ – O velho acariciou a longa barba branca e se recostou melhor.

-_... Vossa Majestade... Iniciará uma guerra contra dois outros povos, estou correto?_ – Uriel ergueu a cabeça para encarar o rei.

-_ Haha! As notícias se espalham rápido mesmo neste mundo grandioso. Jovem, não fique aí ajoelhado. Levanta-te e encara-me em altura correta. Uma pessoa da tua importância não precisa se ajoelhar diante de um rei como eu._ – O velho riu um sorriso bondoso.

-_ Não diga isso. O senhor possui alma nobre e por ser rei, um alto valor diante dos outros. Senão, qual o motivo do rumor de tal guerra?_ – O sacerdote se levantou e sorriu para o velho.

-_ Eu não tenho mais corpo para me defrontar contra tal guerra, jovem. Mesmo que seja meu exército que enfrente tal guerra, não desejo isso ao meu povo. Se os homens se forem, como ficaram as mulheres e as crianças? Meu desejo não é guerrear, mas preciso defender estas pessoas se algo estiver para acontecer._ – O velho rei se levantou devagar e com seu cetro desceu as escadas que o separava do sacerdote. –_ Se bem que... Isso pode ser só um pretexto para não colocar essa cabeça velha para pensar estratégias._ – O rei sorriu e apontou para sua careca.

-_ Então peço para que aguarde, nobre senhor. Trataremos para que tal guerra não ocorra. Afinal, o nosso dever é sustentar este belo e maravilhoso mundo, não?_ – Uriel voltou a sorrir. A primeira vez que se deparara com um rei tão distinto, sem egoísmos grandes, sem desejos loucos, um rei que com a vida havia aprendido muito mais do que esses desejos poderiam significar.

-_ Hehe, eu aguardarei. Mas, você sabe que o grande conflito se deu devido as diferentes culturas, não? O que fará com relação a isso?_ – O velho observou o sacerdote, analisando-o sem pressa.

-_ Sim. Mas chegaremos a um acordo. O que há de errado em haver diferentes culturas? Não podem conviver entre si? Uma cultura não pode ajudar a construir outra?_ – Uriel observou o homem baixo a sua frente. Devia possuir a altura de Michael.

-_ Ora, ora. Um jovem que tem em torno de seus 20 anos sabe de coisas que só aprendi em quase uma vida._ – O velho deu as costas e subiu as escadas de volta a seu trono. –_ Entendo porque os Sacerdotes foram designados para ajudar este mundo. Eu também li no seu olhar, um olhar que vi em mim depois de muitos anos. Uma pessoa que já viu demais... Que já viveu coisas demais..._

Uriel se surpreendeu pelas palavras do rei, mas depois seu olha se acalmou e quando o rei voltou a se sentar ele apenas agradeceu e deixou o castelo.

-_ Mestre? Aonde vamos? Não deveríamos aguardar a Mestra Jibrille?_ – Doll perguntou enquanto apertava seus passos para acompanhar seu senhor.

-_ Vamos procurar umas pessoas. E tenho certeza que Jibrille terá muito mais problemas. Então iremos à direção do terceiro reino também. Depois mandarei uma mensagem a este reino. Podemos evitar um conflito desnecessário pela primeira vez!_ – Uriel olhava firme diante o caminho.

-_... Realmente. O Mestre é muito gentil._ – Doll sorriu e os dois continuaram seu caminho para se afastar da cidade.

* * *

-_ Hime! Hime!_ – Uma voz de criança gritou para acordar a jovem de cabelos curtos.

-_... Hm...?... O que...? Já é de manhã?_ – Haruka abriu os olhos vagarosamente, estava cansada.

-_ Oi (no sentido de "ei"), baixinho... Pra que essa empolgação?_ – Um Michael coçava os cabelos mais despenteados do que o comum, acabara de acordar.

-_ Por que estão aqui?_ – Haruka se sentou na cama, ainda muito sonolenta e o rosto de Michael corou bruscamente, agora parecendo muito bem acordado, ele se virou depressa.

-_ Ei, baka! Seu kimono tá aberto!_ – Ele disse em tom nervoso.

Mamoru e Haruka se entreolharam e abriram sorrisos travessos. Haruka se levantou em cima da cama e se aproximou de Michael devagar, quando o jovem se deu conta e se virou algo quente e macio caiu em seus braços o derrubando no chão.

-_ A-Ah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_ – Michael gritou e fechou os olhos com força, virando o rosto, pois ele sabia o que se encontrava sobre seu corpo.

Haruka riu muito, prendendo-o contra o chão, já que ele não se esforçava para tirá-la de cima dele.

-_ Abra os olhos, Mika-chan. Quem é baka é você. Meu kimono só está afrouxado porque não gosto de dormir com ele apertado._

Michael abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma expressão muito travessa e divertida dela e também reparou que o kimono não estava aberto... Porém bem largo e agora, com ela sobre seu corpo era possível ver a larga fresta das vestes o que fez com que ele desviasse o olhar novamente, corando.

-_... Agora dá pra ver, Haruka._

- – Haruka se levantou dele rapidamente e cobriu o corpo com as mãos, corando bruscamente, enquanto Michael se sentava no chão, evitando olhar para ela.

-_... Desse jeito, eu e a Yuuka não poderemos mais dormir com a hime..._ – Mamoru fez uma observação para que notassem sua presença.

-_ Mu-le-que...!!! Eu vou...!_ – Michael agarrou o menino pelas vestes antes que ele fugisse.

-_ Por que diz isso, Mamo-kun? E porque me acordou?_ – Haruka perguntou, sem entender.

-_ Ah! É mesmo! Hime! Olha lá fora! Olha! Olha!!_ – Mamoru apontou para a sacada do quarto, já aberta e por onde os dois haviam entrado no quarto.

Havia neve no chão da enorme varanda e uma menina se encontrava do lado de fora, vestida apropriadamente para sair num dia frio de início de inverno. Haruka abriu um sorriso de felicidade incontida no rosto e se apressou para se levantar e sair também. Michael reparou como a felicidade transparecia em sua face e sentiu uma pontada no corpo. Se pudesse... Se pudesse ser o único a ver todos esses sorrisos... O único a tê-los... Talvez fosse capaz de realizar muito mais tarefas para ver de novo esse sorriso. Se fosse sua energia, sua vontade... Se fosse somente sua... A jovem de cabelos curtos parou antes de sair e se virou para ele sorrindo meigamente.

-_ Mika-chan, vamos lá ver! O primeiro dia de neve..._ – Ela estendeu a mão e ele hesitou uma resposta, mas decidiu que a mão lhe parecia mais atraente e por ela deixou-se levar.

Haruka pisou na neve, descalça, como se não sentisse o frio que causava a temperatura fora do castelo, fora da cama confortável. Olhou os céus onde um sol de luzes brancas, quase invisíveis, atravessavam as nuvens para se encontrarem no outro branco. Branco da neve, branco da primeira neve de inverno.

-_ Ah... Eu adoro inverno._ – A menina suspirou e apoiou-se na sacada.

-_ Vai ficar gripada assim, isso sim._ – Michael fechou os olhos e por um leve instante um vento quente e forte invadiu o ar, balançando as vestes e os cabelos de todos, a neve da sacada havia desaparecido.

-_ Ah, aniki! Nós íamos brincar!_ – Mamoru reclamou e bateu com as mãos no jovem ruivo.

-_ Brinquem lá embaixo! _– Michael resmungou e observou que a menina ainda olhava a paisagem.

Mamoru e Yuuka passaram pelo quarto da jovem princesa e desceram em direção ao jardim.

-_ Ne, Mamo-nii! Espera eu... A hime-sama não vai com a gente?_ – A menina mais nova pedia enquanto corria atrás do irmão.

-_... Deixa ela com o aniki... Eu tenho uma impressão estranha quando eles estão juntos. _– Mamoru falou pra irmã e abriu um largo sorriso.

-_ É...? É uma boa impressão ou ruim?... Mamo-nii! Me responde!! Você sempre acerta suas impressões! Mamo-nii!!!_

Haruka olhava perdidamente a imensidão branca.

-_... Que nostalgia..._ – Ela disse para si mesma.

-_ Hein? O quê? Tá se sentindo bem, Haruka?_ – Michael perguntou sem entender a jovem.

-_ Não... Só me trouxe lembranças... Essa paisagem tão natural... Da nossa vila._ – Enquanto ela falava o ar formava fumaças brancas de sua boca.

-_... Vai por uma roupa, tá me incomodando._ – Michael reclamou.

-_ Qual o problema?_ – Ela se virou para ele e sorriu travessa. –_ Não gosta do que vê?_ – Haruka levou o próprio dedo indicador ao pescoço e o escorregou pela larga abertura do kimono, ela era ainda uma adolescente, seu corpo não estava totalmente formado, porém era atraente, sim. Tinha curvas delicadas, perfeitas, e Michael sabia bem disso.

-_ Pára... Pára... Tá ficando esquisito isso..._ – Michael levou uma mão a face para evitar seus pensamentos incorretos.

Haruka riu do Michael envergonhado, era tão estranho vê-lo assim, ele sempre disfarçava. Porém, ela também se achava estranha diante dele.

-_ Sabe, Mika-chan... É tão engraçado... Acho que... Na sua frente eu posso ser tudo... Tudo que quiser. Posso ir muito além de mim. "Fazer de conta". Acho que por isso que você é meu melhor amigo, Mika-chan._ – Haruka sorriu singelamente, tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão encantador que fez o coração do jovem doer por instantes, não soube dizer quanto tempo. –_ Vamos a cidade?_

* * *

As ruas da cidade eram enfeitadas pelo branco, as passagens estavam livres, mas os telhados, as barracas, tudo tinha um toque especial de inverno. Até as pessoas, cobertas da cabeça aos pés, traziam um ar diferente.

-_ Olha, Mika-chan! Vamos comer algo. To com tanta fome!_ – A jovem puxou-o pelo braço enquanto acariciava seu estômago, saíram sem tomar café da manhã.

-_... Ninguém manda estar desacostumada._ – Michael suspirou enquanto era levado.

-_ O que você vai querer, senhorita?_ – Um homem gentil os atendeu com um sorriso amarelo. (100 falsidade...)

-_ Hm... Quero comer takoyaki! E você, Mika-chan?_ (takoyaki: bolinho de povo?)

-_ Eu...? Hm... Quero gyô-za._ – O jovem pensou por instantes, há tempos não tomava um café da manhã descente. (gyô-za: pastel chinês, recheado com carne e coloca-se num shoyu especial para comer ... não sei explicar comida...)

-_ Mas logo de manhã? Não acha muito pesado?_ – Haruka perguntou, duvidosa.

-_ Como se takoyaki fosse algo leve..._ – Michael se sentou no banquinho diante da barraca e apoiou um dos braços na madeira para apoiar a cabeça na mão.

-_... Venceu._ – A menina se sentou também para esperar a comida.

Um jovem que passava por entre a multidão reparou a jovem na barraca e se aproximou devagar, abraçando-a de surpresa e Haruka não pôde deixar de escapar uma exclamação de susto. E Michael pulou do banquinho quase se preparando para socar o jovem que acabara de chegar.

-_ Oi, oi! Finalmente te encontrei!_ – O jovem falou em tom animado.

-_ Ahn?_ – Haruka se virou e se deparou com um jovem de cabelos castanhos-escuros e um sorriso encantador. – _Ah! Você!!! O garoto que dançou comigo nas festividades!_

-_ É!! Isso mesmo! Eu tinha me esquecido de perguntar seu nome._ – Ele abriu um sorriso, fazendo uma careta que fez Haruka rir.

-_ É, eu também. Pode me chamar de Haruka._

-_ Eu sou..._

Dançado nas festividades...? Quem era esse? Quem era esse homem que podia abraçá-la daquele modo? Aquele que podia fazê-la rir, apenas por sorrir? O mesmo homem que aparecera em seu pesadelo... O mesmo que havia dançado na festividade... O que o trouxera uma sensação ruim ao corpo, mas agora seu corpo ardia em ciúmes, pior do que naquele dia, era algo quase insuportável, tinha vontade de explodir tudo.

-_ Nossa! O seu nome é o mesmo de uma pessoa que conheço._ – Haruka se surpreendeu.

-_ Ah, é? Que legal._

-_ Aqui está o pedido de vocês, jovens._ – O senhor voltou com o mesmo sorriso amarelo e entregou o pedido a eles.

Algo chamou a atenção do jovem de cabelos castanhos e ele se despediu rapidamente, com pressa. Haruka pegou sua refeição, assim como Michael e eles começaram a andar novamente.

-_... O que cê tem...?_ – Michael resmungou enquanto olhava o chão com firmeza.

-_ Ahn?_ – Haruka olhou o jovem cabisbaixo ao seu lado e seu corpo sentiu um leve arrepio, nunca vira Michael com um olhar tão carregado de frieza, beirando o ódio.

-_ Eu não entendo... O que cê tem de mais que todos os caras viram os olhos pra te ver passar...?_ – Michael colocou um gyô-za na boca e Haruka percebeu que era apenas um olhar irritado, devia ter sido impressão sua o olhar passado.

-_ Que isso... Eu não sou como minha nee-sama ou a Doll-chan. Eu..._ – Haruka sentiu seu rosto corar pelo que o jovem havia dito.

-_ Eu sei que você é diferente. Não sou cego. Diferente do tipo que o Raphael gosta e do que os caras falam por aí. Mas é justamente por isso... Por que você chama tanta atenção?_

-_... Por quê...? Ninguém pode me achar bonita do jeito que sou?_ – Haruka questionou e colocou um takoyaki na boca.

Michael deixou as palavras pairarem no ar até se dissiparem... "_Ninguém pode me achar bonita do jeito que sou...?... Não é isso... O problema sou eu... Não gosto... De sentir que outros caras te olham... Não gosto de pensar... Que outros caras possam te tocar... Isso ainda é amizade...? Desde que posso me lembrar... Pra mim... Você sempre foi..._"

-_... Você gosta que te olhem?_ – Michael tornou com outra pergunta, colocando outro gyô-za na boca.

-_ N-Não é isso! Mas... Ah, qual é o problema afinal?_ – Haruka baixou o olhar e sentiu a face corar. –_ Acho que... Todo mundo... Ou, ao menos... Toda mulher gosta de se sentir admirada por alguém._

-_... Eu não vou dar a minha melhor amiga pra um cara qualquer._ – Michael virou o rosto enquanto podia sentir seu coração quase explodir. Melhor amiga...? Não... Nunca fora realmente... Era outra coisa... Outra coisa que não sabia dizer. Mas queria ser o único por quem ela gostasse de se sentir admirada... Não saberia dizer aquilo com todas aquelas palavras. Não podia nem ao menos compreender a dor que sentia ao vê-la com outra pessoa.

Haruka sentiu sua face corar bruscamente. Dar minha melhor amiga pra um cara qualquer...? Ela nunca pretendera pertencer a ninguém mais mesmo. Sua mão procurou a dele, não a encontrando, ela se agarrou às vestes e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Por quê? Por que não podia transformar aquele sentimento e esquecê-lo...? Ele jamais a veria com os mesmos olhos que ela... Todos os momentos não passaram disso, nunca se quer transpareceu em nenhum deles o que acontecia... Por quê...? Por que não conseguia nem dizer e nem esquecer...?

Michael jogou o pequeno pote num lixo qualquer e procurou a mão dela que segurava suas vestes. Ele possessivo...? Por qual motivo...? Não queria que ninguém a tocasse... E não era somente isso... Aquilo crescera nos últimos tempos que passaram juntos. Precisava de sua atenção. Precisava de seu sorriso... Não poderia mais deixar aquele castelo seguindo um caminho diferente, não saberia dormir, não saberia se divertir... Não saberia esquecer como fizera antes de reencontrá-la. Por quê? Por que sua presença deixava tudo tão...?

Não precisavam de respostas agora. Aquele pequeno momento bastava para tentarem se compreender. A si mesmos no silêncio dos lábios e a ambos nos dedos tão fortemente entrelaçados... E só isso, por enquanto, bastaria.

* * *

Eeee! Fim do 11º... E ainda não parece próximo do fim, né? Tenham paciência.

O motivo pelo qual a Haruka não podia ficar na cabana não era pelo fato da cachoeira congelar e sim porque o inverno seria muito frio pra ela ficar sozinha numa cabana velha e abandonada... Mas, não se preocupem, ainda voltaremos lá, mais tarde. Hihi.

Perdão se me entenderam errado. Obrigada pelo alerta Lady Kourin.

Até a próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Sangue... Vermelho se espalhava pelo chão, penetrava as frestas dos tacos de madeira que o compunha. Noite de neve sob a Lua vermelha... A quem pertencia o corpo estendido no quarto? O corpo tão frágil, de curvas tão delicadas, o tecido de seda que o cobria, um kimono branco como a pureza... Infestado de vermelho que a apagava aos poucos.

Olhou as próprias mãos, por que se encharcavam de ódio? Ódio vermelho. Quem machucara o corpo delicado estendido no chão gélido? Deveria ajudar aquele ser que permanecia imóvel no chão? O brilho da Lua vermelha invadiu o quarto. O corpo... Tão pequeno. Cabelos curtos e escuros... Passo a passo aproximou-se da jovem gélida como o chão. Seu coração doía. Impossível ser ela. Por que suas mãos estavam encharcadas de sangue se fosse ela? A mão que parecia morta se moveu. Um gesto rápido fechando a mão, como um reflexo, parecia quase sem vida, parecia que só desejava sua atenção.

-_ Por que...? Por que você...?_ – A voz sussurrou fraca. Ele conhecia aquela voz, mas não conseguia responde-la.

-_... Por que...? Por que eu...?_ – Ele olhou as próprias mãos e seus joelhos se dobraram como se a energia se esvaísse de seu corpo.

Ele tremia. Da cabeça aos pés, nada parecia firme, um desespero feito veneno invadia seu corpo. Lento e doloroso percorria cada milímetro de seu corpo. Destruía-o sem piedade e com muito prazer. Sua visão embaçou, sua respiração estava ofegante. O que o desesperava? Por que aquela sensação irremediável percorria o seu corpo? Ele caiu, assim como as lágrimas tocaram o sangue. Sua voz não saía, não conseguia gritar, apenas chorava como se fosse uma criança. Sua mão tocou a dela, tão fria, para seu desespero. Ele a segurou e levou aos lábios numa fútil tentativa de aquecê-la. Seu calor não se esvaia pelo frio.

-_... Está tudo bem..._ – A voz sussurrou novamente, piedosa e ele levantou o olhar para encarar seu rosto sorrindo, como se pudesse ser o encontro com a salvação.

-_ Não... Não está..._ – Sua voz saía trêmula, não conseguia controla-la. Como aquilo pôde acontecer? Por que eram as suas mãos que foram banhadas pelo sangue?

-_... Fica aqui comigo... _– A voz se fez um sussurro sedutor, quase inaudível. Aquilo cortava o coração do jovem que se encontrava ao seu lado, ele conhecia o som da vida chegando ao fim. Sabia que aquele ar se respirava quase fúnebre.

Ele se aproximou do rosto dela e acariciou suavemente. Precisava de mais tempo. Não podia ser agora. Não podia deixar que ela fosse levada de seus braços assim. Ninguém, nem a morte, ele permitiria. Ele respirou o perfume de seus cabelos, misturados ao cheiro de seu sangue. Beijou seus olhos que se aproximavam do descanso. E observou seu rosto, sereno, belo e triste. Aproximou-se dos lábios dela e repetiu mais para si mesmo do que para ela:

-_ Não me deixe... Não me deixe... Não me deixe...!_ – Ele suplicou enquanto sentia seu coração arder em dor. As lágrimas pingavam sobre a face da jovem, fazendo parecer que ela também chorava.

-_... Nunca deixei... Eu te amo, Mika-chan..._

* * *

Um jovem ruivo abriu os olhos lacrimejados, não se levantou, parecia que seu corpo estava paralisado, pesado como pedra. Após um tempo levantou-se, como se fosse um dia normal sentou-se sobre a cama como qualquer pessoa e se espreguiçou para caminhar em direção a porta da varanda e escancará-la. Mas antes que o fizesse ela se escancarou e um ar gélido misturado a um caloroso "bom dia" invadiu seu quarto.

- _Mika-chan, Mika-chan! Olha só o que eu recebi hoje de manhã, olha!_ – A menina estava vestida com um confortável hakama (kimono usado na pratica de lutas com espadas, normalmente usado por homens.) e balançava a mão que segurava um pedaço de papel.

-_ O que é isso?_ – Ele encarou a alegria dela com gotas na cabeça.

-_ É uma carta do príncipe dessas terras. Ele vai vir me visitar toda semana! E está pedindo para ir visitá-lo também._ – Ela sorriu um sorriso de ansiedade e felicidade.

-_... O príncipe dessas terras...? Você ir lá...? Ele vir aqui...?_ – Michael processou vagarosamente todas as palavras, um ódio lhe subia a garganta. –_ MAS QUEM DIABOS É ESSE CARA?!_ – Estava irritado por ter acabado de acordar? Não... Não era só isso.

-_ Ué...? Mamoru-sama. Príncipe dessas terras..._ – A menina respondeu inocentemente, para ela, se não fosse o Michael que ela conhecia, isso não aconteceria.

-_... Não está ajudando..._ – Michael se sentou em sua cama e fez uma careta emburrada.

-_ O jovem senhor que encontramos no centro... Não se lembra?_

-_... Ah!... Não._ – Ele tornou a resposta negativa e sua expressão tornou-se pensativa.

-_... A pessoa com quem dancei nas festividades... Mas acho que você não viu..._ – Haruka voltou a pensar em outro exemplo.

-_ AHHH!!! Esse cara!! O de cabelo castanho-escuro e um sorriso desgraçado!?_ – Michael sorriu sarcástico e se levantou para encará-la.

-_ Sim! Esse mesmo!_ – A menina sorriu muito contente. –_ Não é legal? Agora eu vou ter encontros toda semana!_

Uma sensação pesada invadiu o corpo do jovem ruivo, o sorriso lhe pareceu muito falso, por isso tirou-o da face. "_Encontros...? Toda semana...? Essa felicidade sua... Vem dele...?_"

-_ Ei... Espera um pouco... Ele não tem um sorriso desgraçado!_ – A menina reclamou e fez cara de brava.

-_... Ele tem sim. É aquele sorriso largo de pessoa confiante demais._ – Michael desviou o olhar, suspirando. Perdera o ânimo.

-_ Mas... É um sorriso tão bonito!_ – Haruka tornou, indignada. "_Me lembra suavemente o seu sorriso... Não sei por que..._" Ela pensou consigo também. –_ Não é legal? Ele me mandou a carta dizendo que me admira muito e que gostaria de passar mais tempo comigo._

-_ Tá, tá, que seja. Vamos mudar de assunto._ – Ele voltou a se sentar e olhou o céu azul claríssimo de inverno. "_Era por ele que você queria se sentir admirada...?_"

-_... Pode contar._ – Haruka caminhou e se sentou ao lado dele.

-_ Contar o que?_ – O jovem sacerdote do fogo questionou, sem entender.

-_ Por que você está tão irritado?_ – Ela sorriu meigamente.

-_ Não sei do que cê tá falando._ – Ele desviou o olhar com tédio.

-_... Está tudo bem..._ – A jovem voltou a sorrir e o garoto ruivo a encarou com um pouco de surpresa, mas logo se acalmou.

"_Por que cê continua assim...? Sempre sorrindo mesmo triste ou preocupada... Não percebe...? Que cê vai se machucando aos poucos assim...?... Quantas vezes mais... Eu vou precisar me sentir salvo... Pelo seu sorriso...?_" Michael suspirou e se levantou, pegando a camisa chinesa negra de sempre e a vestindo, depois parou na porta da varanda para olhar o nada.

Haruka se levantou logo em seguida e observou suas costas. As costas que conhecia tão bem... Que por tantos anos estivera seguindo. Aquelas costas que pertenciam a alguém quase adulto e, ao mesmo tempo, aos seus olhos, tão criança. Ela se aproximou devagar e o abraçou. Suas mãos calorosas encontraram o tórax nu do jovem, pois ele não havia fechado a camisa.

-_ Preciso deixar de pensar em você tão criança..._ – Ela sussurrou, baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa. Precisava ir adiante em sua vida. Ela sabia... Eles nunca poderiam... A posição dele como um sacerdote... Na verdade, eles nunca...

Michael fechou os olhos, a voz dela, tão suave e fraca, parecia uma prece. Um pedido do fundo da alma para esquecer algo, para substituir algo. Uma dor suave percorreu o corpo do jovem sacerdote de cabelos vermelhos. Por quê? Por que eles...? Não compreendia aquilo que sentia... Não conseguiria compreender... Jamais poderia ser...

* * *

-_ Hime-sama._ – Uma voz feminina chamou ao bater a porta do quarto da jovem princesa, irmã mais nova da Sacerdotisa da Água.

-_ Diga._ – Haruka tornou enquanto arrumava um enfeite nos cabelos curtos.

-_ O jovem senhor Mamoru deseja vê-la. Está esperando-a na entrada._ – A voz disse com clareza e Haruka abriu um sorriso de felicidade.

-_ Pois bem, já estou descendo._ – A jovem respondeu, sem conter sua felicidade e abriu a porta.

A menina agradeceu a serva do castelo e cantarolando em pulos alegres e leves caminhou pelos corredores. Quando a serva se pôs a andar pelo corredor uma mão a puxou.

-_ Que aviso deu a ela?_ – Era uma voz masculina, parecia suavemente pesada.

-_ M-Mestre? Apenas que Mamoru-sama está esperando que ela desça para encontrá-lo. _– A mulher gaguejou a resposta com medo da aura que se escondia forçadamente.

-_... Tudo bem. Pode ir._ – Ele a soltou e suspirou, indo pelos mesmos corredores que a jovem tomou.

-_ S-Sim, Mestre Michael._ – A mulher apressou os passos no sentido contrário ao mestre do fogo.

* * *

-_ Mamoru-sama!_ – Haruka balançou a mão com alegria ao ver o jovem esperá-la ainda na porta do castelo.

-_ Hime! _– O jovem sorriu largo. –_ Como está?_

-_ Muito bem. Fico feliz que tenha vindo me visitar._ – A jovem se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo.

-_... Olá... Senhor Michael._ – Mamoru atravessou o olhar para a pessoa que se aproximava pelo mesmo corredor pelo qual a menina aparecera.

-_... Yo._ – Michael cumprimentou com um aceno, mas seu olhar desafiava o jovem príncipe, como se fosse um total e perigoso estranho.

-_ Mika... Michael? O que está fazendo aqui?_ – Haruka se virou para encarar o jovem que não mudou sua expressão de incômodo e fez a menina se assustar.

-_ Nada. Eu estava só descendo pra dar uma saída._ – Michael continuou a andar e passou pela menina.

-_ Mas... Mas... Você não costuma descer todas as escadas pra sair do castelo._ – Haruka continuou estranhando as ações do jovem.

Os olhos cor-de-mel de Mamoru apenas seguiram o jovem que o encarava, sua expressão com olhos tranqüilos e o sorriso na face irritava o sacerdote a cada passo. Parecia que o desafiava a seu modo, na verdade, Michael sabia que ele o desafiava também, podia sentir o peso daquele encarar, ambos podiam sentir.

-_ Tenha uma boa tarde, Senhor Michael._ – Mamoru falou, sem tirar o sorriso da face enquanto Michael cruzava seu caminho.

-_ Digo o mesmo._ – Michael respondeu e deixou o castelo.

Haruka sentiu um calafrio percorrê-la. O modo com que os dois se encararam a assustara.

-_ Bem, hime. _– Mamoru voltou à conversa com a jovem perplexa. –_ E trouxe umas coisas... Gostaria que pudesse me ajudar._

-_ É? Do que se trata?_ – Haruka sorriu e tentou esquecer o que acabara de acontecer.

-_ Teatro._ – O príncipe sorriu e mostrou m bloco de papéis que trazia consigo.

* * *

Michael se encontrava dentro da floresta agora. Não tinha interesse em caçar, tanto que nem levava sua espada larga. O jovem apenas caminhou até achar uma árvore forte, depois a escalou e, limpando a neve, recostou-se a ela. Algo formigou seu tórax e ele levou a mão para dentro da camisa, encontrando uma pedra, aquecida pelo calor de seu corpo, por isso, quase imperceptível ao seu tato... Mas não ao seu lado espiritual. Ele puxou para fora o pingente em forma de losango.

-_... Então... Por que cê ainda tá aí, hein?_ – Ele perguntou em tom baixo, encarando o pingente. –_ Ela nem liga mais... Tá saindo com aquele cara. Quem sabe eu não te dê de presente pra ele e diga "boa sorte"?_ – O jovem sorriu irônico.

"_Eu quero transformar a tristeza de alguém em felicidade..._" Ecoou na mente do sacerdote repentinamente. "_Esse é o meu sonho._" A quem... Pertencia essa frase...? Ele tinha certeza... Que por mais que seu coração batesse forte na hora em que ouvira aquilo como naquele instante, sua resposta seria: "_Que sonho besta..._" Mas ele também sabia que a pessoa que havia proferido aquela frase responderia: "_Não importa. É o meu sonho._"

Michael sentiu uma tontura invadi-lo e ele apoiou seu rosto na mão. Por quê? Por que não conseguia tirar aquela sensação de seu corpo? Seu olhar se voltou à pedra de segurava com a outra mão e ele sentiu um ódio crescer dentro de si. Tinha vontade de jogar aquele colar fora, sua mão estremeceu, não tinha forças para fazê-lo. Por que comprara aquilo? Por que seu pensamento se tornava uma imensa bagunça quando se referia a ela?... Era tudo distorcido...Distorcido demais...

* * *

-_ Então, Haruka... Por que foge?_ – Um jovem questionou com o olhar determinado e suavemente triste.

-_... Porque não sou digna... Não sou digna do sentimento do senhor, sou apenas uma serva. _– A jovem de cabelos curtos e roxos respondeu em entonação aflita.

-_ Espera. Não vá... Eu não sei mais viver se não for ao teu lado._ – O príncipe voltou a responder em tom mais aflito, mas ainda determinado.

-_ Ainda viverá, senhor. Estais noivo, não terá com que se preocupar._ – Haruka tornou, desviando o olhar triste.

-_... Nossa, hime. Você é uma atora incrível. Sua representação é perfeita!_ – Mamoru abriu um sorriso largo.

Mamoru e Haruka se encontravam sentados num banco do jardim coberto de neve em volta do castelo. Ambos seguravam um bloco de papéis, o roteiro do teatro. Haruka estava se divertindo muito com a interpretação.

-_ O senhor acha? Eu acho que o roteiro está muito bem escrito. Realmente, dá vontade de interpretá-lo._ – Haruka respondeu, sorrindo.

-_ Haha! Eu quem estou me divertindo. Nunca pensei que encontraria uma amiga para interpretar este texto comigo._ – Mamoru olhou o céu de modo distraído.

-_... O senhor... Me lembra suavemente o Michael..._ – Haruka sorriu.

-_ Himeeee!!!_ – Uma voz de criança gritou ao longe.

-_ Mamo-kun!_ – Haruka se levantou pra receber as duas crianças que vinham correndo.

-_ Quem é esse senhor, hime-sama?_ – Yuuka perguntou ao se aproximar.

-_ Ah, este é Mamoru-sama. Legal, né, Mamo-kun? Ele tem o mesmo nome que você._ – Haruka sorriu.

-_... Então..._ – O príncipe se surpreendeu por um segundo, mas logo voltou a sua expressão divertida de sempre. –_ Você é o jovenzinho que tem o mesmo nome que eu? A hime tinha me falado de você._

-_ Sim. A hime também comentou de você pra gente. O senhor destas terras?_ – O menino o olhou de modo desconfiado.

-_ Na verdade, o meu pai. Eu não sou muito ligado a essas coisas... Se bem que... Algum dia terei que assumir né?_ – Mamoru se espreguiçou. –_ Hime. Acho que preciso ir._

Alguém os observava de longe. Um jovem ruivo que voltava para o castelo depois de não suportar mais pensar. Viu eles se despedirem, viu o príncipe dar um suave beijo no rosto da jovem de cabelos roxos curtos e sentiu a neve a volta derreter e evaporar. Quando o jovem foi embora ele se apressou ao encontro deles.

-_ Hime, continua a história, continua, por favor._ – As duas crianças pediram e fizeram com que a jovem voltasse a se sentar no banco.

-_ Mas e o Mika-chan...?_ – Haruka sentiu uma mão quente pousar em seu ombro e se virou subitamente.

-_ Vou dormir. Pode contar a história pra eles... Perdi o interesse._ – Michael continuou caminhando até a entrada do castelo.

Haruka ia se levantar e ir atrás dele quando Mamoru a impediu.

-_ Deixa ele, hime... Ele deve ter um motivo realmente forte._ – Mamoru observou com um olhar suavemente sério.

-_... Mamo-kun!_ – Haruka deu um suave tapa na cabeça do menino. –_ Pare de pensar sério assim, você é só uma criança! Seja criança enquanto puder. Viva cada momento de sua vida ao máximo. Assim é melhor, sabia?_ – A jovem sorriu e as duas crianças se sentaram no banco para ouvir a continuação da história.

* * *

Por semanas os dois andarilhos continuaram. Zell havia percebido que a alegria contagiante da princesa a tornava especial. Era uma alegria que se podia dividir com todos e ainda assim sobraria. Selphie começava a descobrir cada vez mais sobre o homem misterioso com o qual caminhava todos os dias. Até que num certo momento, numa pequena trilha de uma floresta, guardas reais de um reino próximo surgiram.

-_ Devolva-nos a princesa._ – Um dos homens ameaçou.

-_... Não parece ser à vontade dela._ – Zell respondeu ajudando a menina a se esconder atrás dele. Sabia que estava agindo errado. Prometera a si mesmo que quando os guardas os encontrassem, ele devolveria a princesa e fugiria para manter sua própria segurança... Mas algo dentro dele implorava para não deixá-la ir e ela também, não parecia ter vontade de ir embora... Era isso o que desejava proteger agora.

-_ Zell..._ – Selphie sussurrou baixinho, estava assustada, mas não queria deixá-lo. Esse tempo todo viajando junto ao andarilho foram especiais. Foram os melhores de toda sua vida.

-_ Não se preocupe... Não vou deixar que eles lhe façam mal... Nem vou deixá-los levá-la... Para longe de onde eu possa vê-la..._ – Ele sussurrou a última parte baixo demais para qualquer pessoa ouvi-lo e quando a menina ia perguntar sobre aquilo, os guardas avançaram. –_ Selphie!_

A jovem de longos cabelos negros correu para trás da primeira árvore próxima atrás deles. Era o que haviam combinado caso alguma batalha fosse travada. Ela não deveria olhar somente a batalha, deveria prestar atenção para não ser pega e se alguém se aproximasse deveria gritar e se afastar da pessoa.

Zell desembainhou sua espada e se pôs a lutar. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e nada exagerados. Desferia seus golpes com precisão para imobilizar ou matar a pessoa sem necessidade de outros cortes. Era uma pessoa experiente em campo de batalha, principalmente contra adversários múltiplos.

A princesa já havia questionado sobre suas várias marcas e cicatrizes pelo corpo. Era assim que, aos poucos descobria as coisas que Zell fizera no passado e o porque de sua frieza. Mas era assim que estava aprendendo a conviver com ele.

-_ Te peguei, princesinha._ – A menina gelou ao ouvir a voz fria penetrar em sua mente, o homem tapou sua boca e apontou a espada para as costas da jovem. –_ Fim de jogo, meu bom homem._ – Eles se afastaram de trás da árvore e Zell percebeu que era apenas uma armadilha. Entretê-lo enquanto o líder capturava a menina.

-_... Estratégia batida. Mas creio que a princesa desconhece esse tipo de luta suja..._ – Zell apontou a espada para o chão, deixando o sangue escorrer por ela. Todos os outros servos estavam caídos ao chão, gemendo de dor ou mortos.

-_ Ahaha! Tem razão... Uma menina crescida em meio à nobreza e todo o conforto de um palácio, jamais conheceria qualquer tipo de batalha._ – O homem passou a língua pelo rosto da jovem princesa o que a fez tentar gritar, mas como a mão dele tapava sua boca, foi apenas abafado.

-_... Aposto que o rei não admite que seres inferiores como você e eu toquem a princesa deste modo._ – Zell mostrou um olhar quase assassino, sentia nojo daquele nível de homem que se encontrava a sua frente. –_ E você não tem um mínimo de orgulho, certo?_

-_ Ahahahaha! Você está muito corajoso pra um cara e vai morrer daqui a pouco._ – O homem riu e no seguinte instante percebeu que a menina não se encontrava mais a sua frente.

-_ A princesa pode ser nobre, mas é muito mais esperta do que imagina._ – Zell se encontrava atrás do homem, pronto para lhe desferir um golpe mortal.

----------------------------------------

-_ Zell... Quando você e eu nos separarmos... Você vai retirar esse colar de nós?_ – Selphie perguntou de pura curiosidade, porém sua voz soou triste, tinha consciência disso.

-_ Sim. É menos doloroso._ – Zell respondeu, percebendo a tristeza na voz dela.

-_... Eu acho... Deve ser só um palpite... Mas... Acho que nada deve ser esquecido. Por isso quero manter essa jóia pra sempre comigo._ – Ela sorriu serena.

-_ Você é como essa jóia, Selphie... Regida pelo elemento da água... Do sentimentalismo... Regida pela jóia que, na verdade... Tem o poder de guardar o Amor Eterno... Mas, quando toma essa cor azulada ela se torna especial para apagar uma lembrança específica... A pessoa amada... E acrescentada magia, torna-se eficiente para apagar a lembrança escolhida..._ – Zell explicou com calma. Havia aprendido a lhe dar com a curiosidade da menina.

-_... Então eu esquecerei duas vezes se esta "Pedra da Água" for retirada de mim... Esquecerei do Zell pela magia... E... Esquecerei do Zell... Que amo..._ – Ela disse em tom baixo, mas audível para o jovem que caminhava ao seu lado.

* * *

Haruka parou a história antes de terminá-la. A "Pedra da Água"! Era por isso que a conhecia de algum lugar.

-_ Mika-chan!_ – Ela gritou aflita e se pôs a correr para voltar ao castelo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Fim do capítulo 12! (Graças a Deus...) Perdoem-me o atraso... A imaginação anda lenta e as provas e os estudos a mil... Meu teclado dá um problema doido às vezes... Se houver uma falta de letras de algumas palavras... Mil perdões.

Obrigada a todos que lêem Inori... E não desistam de lê-la porque eu não desisti de escrevê-la!

Mandem reviews aqueles que ainda vivem lendo isso!

Até a próxima...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Michael se encontrava na varanda observando os três no jardim, mas logo levou o olhar ao céu de inverno e com uma das mãos colocou o irritante colar para fora de suas vestes, levantando-o na altura dos olhos.

-_ Tudo bem... Ela nem vai ligar e eu não preciso de você._ – Michael olhou emburrado o colar refletir a luz fraca daquele dia. -_... Se eu me livrasse de você... Ninguém se importaria._

Michael puxou a corrente, arrebentando-a e quando ia jogá-lo longe, mirando aquele céu de inverno tão melancólico, ele ouviu uma voz chamá-lo, mas antes de se virar para ver quem o chamava ele atirou longe o colar.

Haruka só pôde ver um brilho quase apagado sumir no ar, caindo sobre as árvores da floresta que havia em volta do castelo.

-_ Mika-chan! Não!!_ – Ela viu o jovem ruivo fechar os olhos e cair ao chão. –_ Mika-chan! Não me diga que você jogou...?!_ – A jovem desesperada levou a mão ao tórax do jovem não percebendo volume algum. -_... Não...! Por favor... Diga-me que não jogou aquilo..._

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela e caíram sobre a face serena do jovem sacerdote. Ao sentir as lágrimas quentes tocarem seu rosto, Michael abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Haruka limpou as lágrimas rapidamente. Ele se sentou e olhou a volta, sem entender porque havia desmaiado, sabia que estivera irritado e, pelo menos agora, não se sentia mais nem um pouco incomodado.

-_ Mika-chan..._ – A menina chamou o jovem, numa esperança de suas suspeitas serem erradas.

-_... Ahn...? _– Michael voltou o olhar na garota, por um instante, Haruka teve a impressão de que era o Michael de sempre e que ele diria algo como "Que cê tá fazendo aqui?" ou "Que aconteceu?", mas o olhar dele se tornou suavemente confuso e ele perguntou: -_... Quem é você?_

* * *

-_ Estou com uma sensação ruim, Raphael._ – Jibrille falou em tom baixo para o homem que caminhava ao seu lado.

Os dois estavam entrando na segunda cidade. O primeiro rei não tinha nada contra os outros, tinha apenas medo da guerra e queria proteger seu território. Por isso não houve problemas.

-_ Sobre a Haruka ou sobre essa cidade?_ – Raphael questionou a moça.

-_... Os dois._

-_ Jibrille, Raphael._ – Uriel chamou e os dois se depararam com o sacerdote da terra e sua fiel serva, Doll.

-_ Uriel? O que está fazendo aqui?_ – Jibrille olhou o homem que continuou a caminhada com eles em direção ao castelo.

-_ Achei que precisassem de ajuda._ – Uriel sorriu gentil.

-_... É bom estarmos todos juntos._ – Jibrille sorriu também. –_ Vamos logo. Quanto mais rápido pudermos terminar isso, mais rápido vamos para casa._

Há muito tempo que não caminhavam juntos, os três sacerdotes. Muito tempo havia se passado, muitas pessoas novas haviam conhecido. Mas eles jamais poderiam se esquecer... Dos três grandes amigos que eram. Sem deixar de lado os novos.

* * *

Haruka sentiu como se uma faca a perfurasse, uma faca envenenada que a mataria lentamente. As lágrimas quase caíram de seus olhos, mas ela as limpou disfarçadamente.

-_... Eu... Meu nome é Haruka._ – Ela sorriu um sorriso suave, quase forçado. Se ele não se lembrasse... Criaria novas lembranças. Precisava ser forte.

-_ Himee?_ – Duas crianças vieram correndo e estavam ofegantes. –_ O que aconteceu? Por que saiu correndo?_

-_... Aniki...?_ – Mamoru olhava o jovem ruivo olhar para Haruka como se nunca a tivesse visto em sua vida. –_ Cê tá bem?_

-_... Fica quieto, moleque. Cê não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu tenho a impressão de que..._ – Michael a olhava com certo ar sarcástico, suavemente confuso.

-_ Ahaha! Do que está falando, Mika-chan! Vem aqui comigo, preciso falar com você. Mamo-kun, Yuu-chan, vão lá brincar, daqui a pouco eu desço, ok?_ – Haruka sorriu largo e puxou o jovem ruivo e confuso para dentro do quarto dela, trancando todas as entradas.

-_... O que... Aconteceu com a hime, nii-chan?_ – Yuuka perguntou preocupada.

-_... Não sei... Mas tenho um palpite. Vamos descer, vai! Vamos brincar!_ – Mamoru puxou a irmãzinha pela mão como se não fosse nada e desceu.

* * *

- _Ei! O que cê tem de errado, hein? Mal te conheço e você já me faz isso? O que é, hein? Se não tiver um bom motivo, vai se ver comigo._ – Michael sorriu largo.

-_... Por que... Você sempre se esquece...? Provavelmente era um feitiço... Tem que ter sido... Provavelmente o colar estava enfeitiçado para que seja esquecida a pessoa com quem foi dividido o colar. Só pode ser isso._ – Haruka dizia mais para si mesma do que para o jovem ruivo. Precisava colocar suas idéias no lugar.

-_ Cê tem algum problema, é? Do que cê tá falando?_ – Michael ia se preparar para sair do quarto quando foi puxado de volta pela jovem de cabelos roxos.

-_... Mika-chan, eu..._ – A jovem ia começar, mas o garoto se livrou da mão dela e a olhou com certo sarcasmo.

-_ Repita esse apelido idiota e você vai morrer, menina._

Haruka apenas observou o jovem sacerdote do fogo deixar o quarto escancarando as portas da sacada, sem olhar para trás. Para ele, ela era apenas uma estranha, uma garota maluca. Mas... Talvez fosse melhor que ele não se lembrasse de nada. Era só contar o que se passou ao resto do pessoal e ela poderia recomeçar sua vida, abandonar todo o passado a que estava presa... Então, por que seu coração doía como se pudesse morrer? Não era melhor que ele não se lembrasse de nada? Por que então as lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos? Por que sentia seu corpo desfalecer como se... Nunca mais...? Nunca mais ele se lembraria do antes...?

* * *

-_ Hime? O que aconteceu? O aniki tá estranho. Vocês brigaram?_ – Mamoru se encontrava sentado na cama, Yuuka já dormia e Haruka estava ali apenas esperando o pequeno adormecer.

-_... Não, não, Mamo-kun... Diga-me a verdade. Você já desconfiava, não é?_ – Haruka afagou a cabeça do pequeno perspicaz.

-_... O aniki... Não vai mais lembrar da hime?_ – Mamoru olhou com um olhar triste a sua jovem mãe.

-_... Bem..._ – Haruka suspirou, tentando evitar a vontade de chorar. -_... Não... O Mika-chan... Nunca mais vai lembrar de mim..._ – Ela desviou o olhar.

Mamoru a abraçou como um filho ao querer confortar a dor de sua mãe. Queria muito que sua querida mãe fosse feliz. A pessoa que cuidou deles, com todo o carinho... Por quê? Por que ela precisava sofrer tanto assim?

-_... Eu não quero que você sofra, mamãe..._ – Mamoru deixou suas lágrimas de criança molharem as vestes da jovem e esta também deixou suas lágrimas percorrerem sua face.

-_... Obrigada, Mamo-kun. Você é um menino muito nobre, realmente._ – Haruka sorriu gentil e deu um beijo na cabeça do menino.

* * *

-_ Haruka... Fique comigo... Não me deixe._ – Uma mão pousou carinhosamente na face melancólica e corada da jovem de cabelos curtos.

-_ Por favor, Mamoru-sama. Não me torture desse modo... O senhor sabe que eu..._ – A jovem desviou o olhar do jovem de cabelos castanhos a sua frente.

-_... Que você...?_ – Mamoru a incitou para que continuasse sua frase e isso a fez corar mais.

-_ Ei! Vocês dois ficam aí de namorico no jardim, que exemplo feio, hein._ – Michael se aproximou com duas crianças em seu encalço. Os dois não deixavam o jovem ruivo em paz.

-_ Mika... Mestre Michael! O que está fazendo aqui?_ – Haruka se levantou do banco onde ensaiavam o teatro, ainda tinha o rosto corado, não só pela interpretação, mas porque o jovem príncipe era realmente encantador e sedutor.

-_ Por hoje está bom, né, hime-sama?_ – Mamoru sorriu e a abraçou pelas costas o que a fez se assustar e corar mais.

-_ M-Mamoru-sama! O que está fazendo?_ – Haruka tentou se soltar dos braços que a envolviam, vendo que os três à frente deles os observavam com olhares curiosos.

-_ Brincando. Tenham um bom dia. Hime, senhor, crianças._ – Mamoru deu um beijo suave na cabeça de Haruka e deixou-os ali.

-_ É... A hime está cheia de admiradores, hein._ –Yuuka se aproximou da jovem ainda perplexa, segurando-lhe a mão.

-_ Yuu baka. É óbvio que a hime tem um monte de pretendentes. E o aniki baka é pior, porque não gosta da hime._ – Mamoru mostrou a língua para Michael e correu em direção a jovem de cabelos roxos.

-_ Mamo-kun! Que coisa feia. Não deveria dizer esse tipo de coisa. Desculpe-me, Mestre Michael. Eles são apenas crianças, né?_ – Haruka sorriu meio sem jeito.

Michael deixou ser levado por pensamentos no ar por um instante. Como conhecera aquelas crianças? Como elas eram "filhas" daquela jovem e não tinha lembrança disso? Ele nunca fora bom para se lembrar das coisas, mas... Tinha um pressentimento muito estranho ao olhar a jovem mulher de cabelos curtos arroxeados.

-_ Haruka..._ – O nome saiu da boca pra fora, sem que ele percebesse quase. Como se já o soubesse há muito tempo. Seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida. Quem era ela? –_ Desde quando cê é "mãe" desse dois?_

A pergunta pairou no ar. O pequeno Mamoru pode sentir o peso que ela causava na jovem princesa da água. Os lábios entreabertos da moça fizeram com que Michael sentisse um leve arrepio, não conseguia entender quem era essa mulher.

-_ Sabe... Eu não me lembro._ – Haruka sorriu suave. –_ Eu só gosto muito delas. Isso é o que importa para mim._ – Haruka se agachou afagou os cabelos de Yuuka.

-_... Do mesmo modo que gosta daquele cara?_ – A pergunta saiu da boca pra fora, num tom resmungado, e o jovem sacerdote só se deu conta dela quando estava terminada.

Haruka o olhou com olhos surpresos, estranhando a pergunta dele.

-_... Bem... Mamoru-sama é um jovem... Especial..._ – Haruka desviou o olhar ao sentir sua face corar. –_ Na verdade, não sei explicar. Eu me sinto bem quando estou com ele. Fico aprendendo a deixar de ser eu mesma... Eu posso ser qualquer coisa ao interpretar._

Michael teve a suave sensação de ter ouvido aquilo em algum lugar, porém não podia se lembrar de nada... E sentia-se estranho conversando com uma garota sobre outra pessoa que, talvez, essa garota possa gostar.

-_ Vou dar uma volta. Tchau pra vocês._ – Michael se apressou para a floresta.

Haruka permaneceu a olhá-lo sumir por entre as folhas e depois sentiu um suave puxão em sua roupa. Mamoru.

-_ Mamo-kun! Se continuar se preocupando assim vai envelhecer cedo!_ – Haruka riu e pôs-se a correr numa brincadeira inventada de última hora em que as crianças correram atrás dela, tentando alcançá-la.

* * *

Michael sabia que nos últimos tempos estivera confuso por um motivo que não se lembrava, e estava grato por não se lembrar mais o que o deixava preocupado. Mas sentia como se um vazio tomasse conta dele ao conversar com a jovem irmã da sacerdotisa da água. Estava ciente de várias coisas, sobre o fato de ela ser irmã mais nova de Jibrille, sobre ela ser mãe daquelas crianças... Mas quando dirigia palavra a ela, é como se não estivessem completas, como se na conversa existissem muito mais coisas que gostaria de perguntar e não pudesse se lembrar de nada... Além de considerar estranho o fato de ser irmã mais nova da sacerdotisa da água e ele não se lembrar dela em sua infância. Vagava sem rumo, era esse seu destino, o infinito sem rumo... Procurava um caminho perdido em sua estrada escura...

-_ Haruka..._ – O nome saiu de sua boca novamente, ela não lhe deixava a mente. Seus passos afundavam na neve, silenciosamente. Tinha a impressão de que não importa qual caminho ele tomasse naquele instante, estaria correndo para o lugar errado.

O jovem deixou seus pensamentos ao perceber a presença de alguém próximo, o som baixíssimo que os passos faziam era perceptível a uma pessoa que crescera treinando em florestas. Uma jovem de cabelos loiros apareceu correndo por entre as árvores e trombou com Michael, que a segurou por reflexo.

-_ Por favor, me ajude!_ – Foi a primeira coisa que ela suplicou, ofegante.

-_ Hein? De onde cê saiu? _– Michael questionou confuso.

-_ Eu... Eu estava sendo perseguida. Por favor, não deixe que me levem._ – Ela suplicou, agarrada as vestes de Michael, escondendo o rosto no tórax do jovem ruivo, desamparada... Como uma criança... Podia ouvir seus soluços desesperados, o peso da tristeza e do medo em suas palavras.

Por algum motivo, aquela estranha sensação de acolher alguém tristemente em seus braços lhe era familiar. A sensação... De quem não pretende machucar... Algo especial.

* * *

Uma jovem de cabelos roxos se encontrava na varanda em frente a seu quarto, seu olhar melancólico, que havia se tornado raro naqueles tempos, voltara como um ato espontâneo. Fechava os olhos demoradamente, por instantes, parecia adormecida, então voltava a abri-los de modo triste, como se a realidade fosse-lhe fatal.

As crianças brincavam no jardim coberto de neve, ela sabia que as risadas alegres delas escondiam os olhares disfarçados que lançavam a ela. Sabia que se preocupavam e, às vezes, sorria por isso, mas seu coração lhe apertava, cortava-lhe a respiração. Percebeu o movimento no jardim parar e encarou a floresta à frente, algo se aproximava.

-_ Aniki!_ – Mamoru exclamou e correu na direção do jovem. Haruka abriu seus olhos apreensivos, havia alguém com ele.

Haruka desceu as escadarias correndo, abriu as portas de entrada e correu em direção deles, se deparando com uma jovem loira nos braços de Michael, parecia exausta, mas dormia tranquilamente. Algo lhe apertou o coração, mas ela se apressou em ajudá-lo.

-_ O que houve, Mestre Michael?_ – Ela conferiu se a jovem não tinha nenhum machucado e se tinha febre ou algo assim, mas parecia tudo bem.

-_ Sei lá. Ela apareceu do nada pedindo ajuda._ – Michael observava a jovem princesa socorrer a estranha.

-_... Vamos levá-la para dentro. Ela pode descansar na minha cama._ – Haruka suspirou aliviada e sorriu. –_ Ao menos, não está machucada._

Michael concordou de má vontade para carregá-la pelas escadarias, os empregados, preocupados, também perguntaram sobre a moça, mas como parecia não haver nada de errado, logo o castelo se aquietou rapidamente para o descanso da moça.

-_... Como você a encontrou mesmo?_ – Haruka perguntou em tom baixo enquanto cobria a jovem loira.

-_ Eu tava andando na floresta e..._ – Como Michael não fazia questão de falar em voz baixa, Haruka se apressou a tapar a boca dele com as mãos, pedindo silêncio. Michael sempre tivera repulsa ao ser tocado de modo gentil e, assim como sempre, se livrou das mãos dela e se afastou. –_ Com que direito cê..._ – Michael ia começar a gritar, porém a jovem de cabelos roxos olhava para suas mãos como se houvesse algo de errado nelas. -_... Cê tá bem?_ – Ele questionou confuso.

-_ Não, nada. Estou sim, senhor._ – Ela levantou o olhar e sorriu, o jovem sacerdote sentiu uma suave pontada no corpo. Aquele sorriso lhe parecia estranho... Soava mentira. "_O que importa? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso_". Ele pensou consigo mesmo.

-_... Ela apareceu correndo do nada e trombou comigo. Disse que tava sendo seguida e desmaiou._ – Michael levou as mãos à cabeça, fazendo um apoio e desviou o olhar das duas jovens, olhando pela varanda.

-_ É. Ela realmente parece cansada... Mas não me parece o tipo de pessoa que faria algo de errado._ – Haruka sorriu animada. Seria divertido ter uma companhia feminina de sua idade naquele lugar.

-_ Tá feliz com o que, hein?_ – Michael questionou, sem pensar, sem olhar para a jovem de cabelos curtos e roxos, o que a fez surpreender-se e sorrir, suavemente corada.

-_ Porque... Acho que vai ser divertido._ – Sentiu seu coração apertar. O Michael diante dela não a conhecia. Era como interpretar sua amizade desde o começo e aquilo lhe doía. Sentia que as lágrimas estavam vindo aos olhos, mas não poderia fraquejar agora.

- _Hime!!_ – Um menino de cabelos castanhos apareceu na porta da varanda, afobado. –_ Jibrille-sama voltou! Junto com todos! E... Dois caras estranhos._ – Mamoru fez uma careta confusa. Assim que ouviu a criança, Haruka correu para descer a escadaria novamente.

-_... De onde ela tira tanta energia?_ – Michael perguntou para o menino com gotas na cabeça.

* * *

-_ Nee-sama!!_ – Haruka se jogou aos braços da irmã que vinha andando calmamente pelo jardim junto com Raphael, Uriel, Doll e dois homens estranhos.

-_ Haruka! Seja mais educada. Temos visitas._ – Jibrille abraçou a irmã com carinho e mostrou os dois que os acompanhavam. –_ Estes são Rasiel e Zafkiel._

Os dois sorriram quando a menina os viu. E Haruka sentiu uma sensação estranha lhe percorrer o corpo, fazendo com que segurasse com um pouco mais de força as vestes da irmã.

-_ Há quanto tempo, Haruka-chan._ – O homem de longos cabelos lisos e negros, presos, e de olhos fechados cumprimentou.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Fim do 13º capítulo de Inori... E parece que isso ainda vai longe... E está começando a me dar dores de cabeça porque eu preciso estudar para as provas! Buááá!... Enfim... Vamos esquecer os meus compromissos por um momento. Perdoem-me pelos atrasos. As idéias são muitas, mas estão desconexas, então estou procurando um jeito de encaixá-las. Como podem ver, já executei duas delas neste capítulo que foram... Apagar a memória do Mika sobre a Haruka!... Agora vai ser complicado fazê-lo sentir e não sentir ao mesmo tempo... Mas, vou me esforçar. E a segunda foi introduzir outros personagens: O Mamoru príncipe (é confuso escrever sobre ele e o Mamoru criança ao mesmo tempo! (risos)), a jovem loirinha, o Zafkiel e o Rasiel... Ainda pretendo colocar outros, mas tá meio complicado. Como eles não serão principais, acho que ficarão a cargo das piadinhas! (risos) Perdoem-me eles... Mas com o Zaf e o Rasi eu realmente espero que minha cabeça tenha muita imaginação para construir cenas engraçadas a altura deles... Afinal, eles merecem, né? (São os caras!)

Estou começando a parecer autora de manga shoujo naquelas tirinhas especiais só pros leitores... Espero que não se cansem de ler essas besteiras...

Bom, espero reviews! Obrigada a todos que lêem e curtem Inori e curtiram Ienakkata Kotoba!

Até a próxima!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

-_... O... Senhor?_ – Haruka questionou e notou que os olhos do homem de longos cabelos e vestes negras não se abriam.

-_ Ah, você não deve se lembrar... Era muito pequena quando deixei o nosso vilarejo. Eu sou Zafkiel. Um dos sete Grandes Sacerdotes. E Rasiel é meu disípulo e acompanhante._ – Seu rosto se virou para o jovem loiro que vestia um hakama na parte de cima branco e a parte de baixo azul-médio, este fez uma pequena reverência.

-_ É um prazer então, voltar a conhecê-lo, Zafkiel-sama._ – Haruka sorriu, soltando as vestes da irmã e fazendo uma bela reverência.

-_ Haha. Esse tom entusiasmado de voz, cheio de energia e bem meigo... É típico seu desde pequena, Haruka-chan._ – Zafkiel sorriu.

Haruka corou suavemente e sorriu novamente, sem jeito. Mamoru, Yuuka e Michael chegaram sem pressa alguma, Michael fez uma careta ao ver Zafkiel e se aproximou mais rápido.

-_ Você?! Você aqui?! _– Michael apontou o dedo contra o peito de Zafkiel que ficou com gotas na cabeça.

-_ Michael, não perdeu o jeito de sempre..._ – Zafkiel sorriu meio torto pelas pontadas que Michael lhe dava com o dedo indicador.

-_ Que droga! O que esse cego tá fazendo aqui?! Pra que cês trouxeram um cara desses?_ – Michael foi à direção de Raphael dessa vez, segurando-o pela gola das vestes. – _E por que não me levaram junto?_

-_ Como por quê? Você mesmo não concordou em ficar aqui?_ – Raphael encarava o mau-humor do amigo com um sorriso falso.

-_ Ahn?! Pra que eu ia querer ficar com esses inúteis aqui?_ – Michael apontou para Haruka e as duas crianças que haviam grudado em seu kimono.

-_ Ora, ora... Vejo que você e a Haru-chan..._ – Haruka correu e tapou a boca de Raphael antes dele terminar a frase, separando Michael e ele.

-_ Vocês devem estar cansados, vamos entrar, tomar um chá e conversamos mais lá dentro._ – Haruka sorriu meigamente e foi empurrando Raphael primeiro.

-_... Tomar chá? Tô fora._ – Michael se apressou em direção às árvores e sumiu.

* * *

-_ Haruka... Pode me explicar o que aconteceu? O que se passou enquanto estivemos fora?_ – Jibrille questionou a irmã tranqüilamente.

-_... O Mestre Michael..._ – Haruka começou, mas não teve coragem de continuar.

-_ Mestre Michael? Antes você não o chamava de "Mika-chan"?_ – Zafkiel perguntou e tomou um gole de chá. Ele podia sentir a triste sensação que emanava da menina.

Haruka sentiu uma dor aguda em seu peito e apertou as mãos contra ele, baixando a cabeça. As lágrimas vieram, naturalmente, sem esforço algum... Não queria ter perdido... Não queria ter deixado se perder... Todos os anos, todas as lembranças...

-_ Haru-chan? O que houve?_ – Uriel que estava sentado ao lado da jovem de cabelos roxos curtos amparou-a.

-_... O Mika-chan... Nunca mais... N-Nunca mais..._ – Haruka se esforçava para explicar, mas sua voz tremia e seus soluços eram intermináveis.

-_ Haruka? O que houve? Por favor, não chore..._ – Jibrille se levantou e se apressou a socorrer a irmã.

-_ Nee-sama... O Mika-chan nunca mais... Vai se lembrar..._ – A menina afundou o rosto nas vestes da irmã, sentia-se sufocada.

-_ Haru-chan, o Mika-chan não se lembra de muitas coisas._ – Raphael sorriu maroto, estranhando o que se passava. Na verdade, tentava brincar para facilitar as palavras da menina.

-_ De mim... Ele nunca mais..._ – A voz falhou e as lágrimas correram por sua face amargamente.

O silêncio se fez presente no aposento. Nunca mais... Lembraria-se dela...? Jibrille sentiu uma energia suave emanar de sua irmã e observou um colar em seu pescoço, logo, reconhecendo-o.

-_ Vocês...? Esse colar?_ – Jibrille puxou o pingente para observá-lo.

-_... Eu acho que foi um feitiço..._ – Haruka continuou. –_ Michael quem me deu... Eu... Estava tão feliz..._ – Ela abriu um sorriso frágil, tão frágil como se apenas uma palavra pudesse levá-lo de sua face. –_ Quando ele colocou no meu pescoço... Quando... Eu descobri que ele também estava usando um igual para não me prejudicar..._

-_... Perdoe-me, querida..._ – Jibrille a abraçou com força. –_ Se estivéssemos aqui..._

* * *

A noite sombria de inverno assustaria qualquer um naquele dia. Michael tinha um sonho inquieto. "_Mika-chan..._" Uma voz o chamava. Podia ver alguém correr longe. Era tudo negro, apenas essa pessoa iluminava a escuridão.

-_ Ei! Quem é você?_ – Michael gritou e se pôs a correr atrás da pessoa. Não conseguia enxergar suas próprias mãos, apenas a pessoa que se afastava e que perseguia.

"_... Você se esqueceu..._" A pessoa parou de correr. A voz ecoava de todos os lados, mas ele mantinha a certeza de que a voz pertencia a jovem que perseguia.

-_ Me esqueci? Do que? Do que cê tá falando?_ – Michael se aproximou devagar, algo dizia que ela não fugiria mais, porém ela se agachou e começou a soluçar, em tom baixo, como se não quisesse que percebessem. Uma sensação estranha percorreu o corpo do jovem. Uma vontade de ampará-la, aquele choro tão baixo, mas que o incomodava tanto. – _Por que... Cê tá chorando?_

Quando Michael ia tocá-la, ela se afastou, como se sentisse repulsa e o jovem teve a impressão de que tinha ferido-a. Foi só então que o jovem percebeu, talvez tivesse demorado a notar porque seu corpo estava envolto de luz e sua pele era alva, quase um fantasma, ela estava nua... Suas mãos cobriam o corpo delicado, curvas suaves... O jovem sentiu tontura e fechou os olhos, seu corpo estava quente, sentia-se estranho.

O momento de êxtase passou quando ouviu a jovem gritar, o chão agora parecia água, porém como se tivesse vida, a escuridão parecia desejar engoli-la. Ele segurou a menina pelo pulso para que não fosse levada, e percebeu que lágrimas percorriam sua face, como se doesse... Seu toque...? Ou a água que tentava levá-la?

Michael se sentou repentinamente em sua cama, estava suado e sua respiração estava ofegante... Quem era aquela jovem? Tão envolta de luz que não pôde ver seu rosto direito. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, a sensação de conhecê-la não lhe era estranha. O que estava acontecendo? Michael voltou a se jogar em sua cama... Fosse o que fosse, era apenas um sonho tolo. Não tinha nada a ver, pensou o jovem consigo mesmo.

* * *

-_ Então, o que acha daquele pingente?_ – Uma voz masculina perguntou a jovem de longos cabelos azuis que olhava o nada na varanda.

-_ Por que o interesse?_ – Jibrille questionou e se virou para encarar o jovem loiro.

-_ Porque... A Haru-chan está triste... E o Michael sem um pingo de consciência... É muito pior que antes, né?_ – Raphael sorriu sarcástico.

-_... Eu não acho que foi um feitiço..._ – Jibrille voltou a olhar o céu negro da noite de inverno.

-_... Quer dizer que..._ – Raphael se acomodou ao lado da Sacerdotisa da Água.

-_ É uma prova bem concreta, se o Michael não entendia o que sentia pela minha irmãzinha._ – Jibrille sorriu meio desdenhosa, mas logo o sorriso deixou sua face e um olhar preocupado tomou seu lugar. –_ Mas... Do que isso adiantaria agora...? Em toda essa neve... Entre todas essas árvores... Perceptível para tantos animais selvagens e quase imperceptível aos olhos humanos... Só um milagre para salvá-los agora... Ou, somente o tempo para fazê-lo entender novamente..._ – Jibrille fechou os olhos e, para Raphael, sua face serena lhe pareceu tão triste e bela que se o tempo parasse, aquela seria uma imagem perfeita na Terra.

-_... Eu acredito... Não importa se for o tempo ou se for um milagre... Se o amor for verdadeiro sobreviverá a qualquer desafio._ – Raphael sorriu decidido, convicto de suas palavras.

-_... Você diz coisas bonitas é por isso que tantas jovens derretem aos seus pés._ – Jibrille desviou o olhar para o nada.

-_... Jibrille. Já pensou que todas essas palavras, na verdade, eu quisesse dizer apenas a uma mulher?_ – Raphael disse em tom sério.

-_ Pois tenho pena dela... Porque você não guarda as palavras para ela somente... Nem seus beijos, nem seu carinho. Procura satisfação em outras, tenho pena dessa mulher, se ela o ama. Porque você, desse jeito, se torna alguém que uma mulher que o ame de verdade, tenha medo de lhe revelar o que sente. Pois tem medo que seu amor não cuide... Assim como as outras mulheres, ela seja apenas mais uma. Se o seu "amor verdadeiro" transpõe barreiras, então deveria transpor tempo e desejo também, Senhor Raphael._ – Jibrille procurou não exaltar seu tom revoltoso e dizer apenas como um aviso, mas ao terminar, sua respiração ofegante, seu coração queimando em dor e em raiva, o olhar num misto de tristeza e repulsa apenas deixou escapar uma lágrima e ela se direcionou ao próprio aposento. –_ Tenha uma boa noite._

* * *

A jovem loira deitada na cama de Haruka fora retirada e agora se encontrava num outro aposento. Mamoru e Yuuka dormiam tranqüilamente, mas Haruka permanecia acordada, acariciando os cabelos da menina que dormia acomodada aos seus braços.

Início do Flashback

-_ Então vocês estão casados agora._ – Uriel disse meio incerto de suas palavras.

Jibrille sorria e seus olhos brilhavam de emoção, Raphael tinha um olhar de tédio e estava sentado no gramado. Uriel havia acabado de "casar" Haruka e Michael, quase como que obrigado por Jibrille. Naquela época, não havia problemas, só a diversão.

-_ E agora, nee-sama?_ – Haruka perguntou a irmã, olhando de modo curioso.

-_ Hm... Que tal você dar um beijo no seu "marido"?_ – Jibrille abafou risadas.

Michael sentiu seu rosto corar bruscamente e Haruka o encarou com seus olhos inocentes, o silêncio se fez presente por um instante e Michael desviou o olhar, ela não faria aquilo. Quando virou seu rosto para esquecer os fatos e tomar um ar, sentiu os lábios dela tocarem sua bochecha num beijinho suave, quando ela afastou, ele a olhou com olhos arregalados, surpresos, não acreditava que ela realmente tinha...

-_ Ah..._ – A voz saiu falha e ele levou a mão ao rosto, seu coração batia rápido demais e sentiu um calor invadir seu corpo, quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, ele saiu correndo, não suportava aquela sensação, parecia que ia explodir, seu coração doía de tão rápido e a respiração logo se tornou ofegante demais, ele se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e se sentou, olhando as próprias mãos que estremeciam.

Ela só tinha 6 anos! Como Jibrille pôde fazer aquilo com a própria irmãzinha?... Mas pelo rosto surpreso, ele acreditava que nem ela imaginava que sua irmãzinha faria aquilo. Haruka crescera junto com ele. Desde que tinha memória, ele a conhecia. Conhecia seu jeito, seus gostos, sua voz, seu cheiro, se fosse colocada duas dela idênticas, ainda assim ele seria capaz de descobrir quem era a Haruka verdadeira. Apenas não tinha consciência total disso.

-_ Achei você, Michael._ – Haruka olhava de modo curioso o menino que respirava ofegante, este quase deu um pulo ao ouvir sua voz.

-_ Ahn? Por que "Michael"?_ – Não que ele gostasse daquele apelido, mas ela o chamava de Mika-chan desde que se lembrava também.

-_ Nee-sama disse que eu não deveria te chamar de "Mika-chan" se quisesse ser sua "esposa"._ – Ela disse em tom inocente vendo o menino corar novamente.

-_ E-Esquece o que a Jibrille falou! Se for assim, pode continuar me chamando de "Mika-chan", eu não ligo! Mas não diga de novo que eu e você... que... a gente casou!_ – Michael se levantou bruscamente.

-_... Mika-chan não quer ser meu "marido"?_ – Haruka olhava o menino ficar sem jeito cada vez que ela dizia coisas daquele tipo.

-_... Eh... É que... N-Não que eu queira, mas...!!_ – As palavras não saiam de sua boca, ela não tinha consciência do que dizia, só poderia ser. Michael fechou os olhos com força e ia fugir novamente quando ela segurou sua mão.

-_ Tudo bem, eu não me importo. Desde que o Mika-chan seja sempre meu amigo._ – Ela sorriu singelamente e Michael sentiu seu coração se acalmar. Não podia gostar dela. Deveria apagar qualquer sensação que o ligasse ao "gostar" dela...

-_... O velho sábio me disse, Haruka... Que quando uma pessoa se torna "guardião" de outra... Elas não podem se gostar. Porque se não essa pessoa não é capaz de proteger a outra direito._ – Michael baixou o olhar. -_... Eu... Eu quero... Me tornar seu "guardião", Haruka..._ – A menina se surpreendeu por um instante, mas logo sorriu singelamente.

Fim do Flashback

Haruka se levantou de sua cama e caminhou até a sacada, retirou o colar do pescoço e o observou por um longo tempo. Lágrimas pingaram sobre ele. Se ela também esquecesse, voltariam a ser amigos? Agora seria diferente, provavelmente, não eram mais crianças, não viviam todos os dias no mesmo pacato local. Se viessem a esquecer, provavelmente seu sentimento jamais seria recuperado. Mas não era isso que havia desejado? Conseguir mudar seu sentimento?... Mas não havia desejado esquecê-lo. Não havia desejado perder todos os momentos tão importantes de sua amizade.

-_ Ei, o que cê tá fazendo acordada?_ – Uma voz conhecida perguntou, vindo em direção a ela que limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e direcionou olhar a pessoa que fez a pergunta.

-_ Michael? O que está fazendo aqui?_ – Ela perguntou ao jovem também.

-_ Eu perdi o sono. Duvido que sua irmã queira que você fique andando por aí essa hora._ – Michael observou o colar que ela segurava nas mãos ao ficar frente a frente com ela.

-_... Eu também só perdi o sono._ – Ela sorriu levemente e tentou colocar o colar de volta no pescoço.

-_... Cê vai demorar um século assim._ – Michael levou as mãos à nuca da menina.

-_ Não pode deixar que eu..._ – Haruka tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele tomou a corrente das mãos dela.

Haruka sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos de novo. Não era capaz nem de suportar essa aproximação? Era óbvio... Não seria capaz de esquecer jamais o que sentia... Porque não era simplesmente paixão... Amava-o... Amava-o como jamais imaginara... Precisava de sua presença, precisava do Michael que diante dela ainda podia se tornar suavemente gentil e preocupado.

-_ Você é mau... Eu te odeio, Mika-chan._ – Ela disse em tom baixo, sua voz saía trêmula, seu corpo tremia.

-_ Ahn? O que cê tem?_ –Michael questionou quando terminou de colocar o colar.

-_ Você é um baka! Por que foi esquecer tudo de novo?! E agora?_ – Ela dizia agoniada, evitava gritar para não acordar ninguém. -_ Agora ninguém pode trazer de volta... O que você perdeu..._ – Ela levou as mãos aos lábios, seu olhar tornou-se desesperado.

-_ Do que cê tá falando?_ – Ele perguntou, confuso, e quando ela levantou olhar para encará-lo, ele sentiu como se tivesse ferido-a, como se tivesse matado alguém importante diante de seus olhos. Ela ia fugir, mas ele a segurou. –_ Ei! Explique-se!_

-_ Me deixa em paz!_ – Ela levou as mãos aos ouvidos, ainda não gritava, sua voz saía quase morrendo, não possuía energias para lutar contra algo como aquilo. –_ Eu perdi... Por favor, pare de me torturar assim... Por favor... Traga o Mika-chan de volta..._

-_... O que...? O que eu te fiz...? Por que cê tá chorando desse jeito?_ – Algo doía na alma do jovem ruivo, em outro momento, diante de outra pessoa, talvez, ele ignorasse as lágrimas e o desespero e apenas a deixasse ser torturada pelo sentimento que a esmagava, mas ela... O desespero dela o afetava, o fazia ter medo, ele não sabia medo do que, mas não pretendia descobrir depois de ter perdido para esse medo.

-_ Eu não posso mais... Eu não agüento mais... Não precisa me proteger... Não precisa gostar de mim... Eu só preciso que se lembre..._ – Haruka dizia agoniada, implorava em desespero. Sentia-se ridícula, não era forte o suficiente para transpor aquilo, o que poderia fazer? Ele jamais se lembraria...

-_ Haruka, me desculpe! _– Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, seria capaz de qualquer coisa, só para parar aquele choro silencioso. Tão silencioso que ninguém o perceberia, mas tão desesperador para aqueles que o viam.

-_ Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio!_ – Ela repetia batendo as mãos fechadas contra o tórax do jovem que tentava pará-la. Na verdade, ela repetia para si mesma para que pudesse esquecer toda a dor.

Michael não suportava mais aquela cena desesperadora, o sentimento humano era o que tornava a guerra algo horrível, mas algo dizia que o sofrimento dela era mais desesperador do que tudo, do que todo o sofrimento que pudesse haver no mundo. Ele segurou seus pulsos e puxou-a contra seu corpo, queria apenas abraçá-la e confortá-la, e numa louca tentativa, selou seus lábios aos dela, esperando que não ouvir a voz dela tornasse aquilo menos agonizante.

Ele beijou-a como se tentasse confortar, mas quando afastou seu rosto e a viu corada, seus olhos tão claros e belos, tão tristes... Ele levou as mãos à face dela, acariciando-a, limpou suas lágrimas que ainda não haviam cessado, levou seus lábios aos olhos dela, apagando o vestígio de seu choro, depois a encarou novamente e a beijou, carinhoso, aprofundando cada vez mais seu beijo, tornando-o ardente, louco. Por que não podia parar? Sentiu as mãos dela abraçando-o pela nuca. Não havia nada de errado naquilo? Por que desejava tanto aqueles lábios? Ele desceu os beijos vagarosamente por seu pescoço, seu perfume o embriagava. Não desejava se separar dela nunca. Era como se há muito tempo desejasse cada milímetro de sua pele, como se estivesse provando o proibido que por tempos apenas observara. Suas mãos percorreram o corpo dela. O que havia com ele?

-_ Mika-chan...?_ – A voz dela soou tão familiar, tão carinhosa.

-_... Por que...? Por que eu não sei de onde conheço isso...? Esse perfume... Essa voz... O que aconteceu comigo...?!_ – Ele questionou em tom baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para ela que ao ouvir suas palavras, percebeu o erro que estavam cometendo.

-_... Está... Tudo errado... Tudo..._ – Ela tentou se soltar dos braços dele, mas não tinha forças.

-_... Tudo... Distorcido..._ – Ele a encarou nos olhos novamente. Seu olhar era frágil, aquela beleza, aquele mistério... Era carregado de fragilidade, o medo de tocá-lo e estilhaçar o momento. Ele fechou os olhos dela e a beijou novamente de modo suave. –_ Eu preciso descobrir... O que aconteceu comigo..._

-_... Não pode... Não posso... É muito distorcido..._ – Ela se separou de seus braços e levou a mão aos lábios evitando encará-lo nos olhos.

-_ Haruka..._ – Ele sussurrou e o colar da menina começou a brilhar, quando Michael tentou se aproximar seus olhos se tornaram vazios como se entrassem em transe e ele desmaiou caindo nos braços de Haruka que sentou sobre as próprias pernas para acomodar a cabeça de Michael.

-_... Não podemos... Não é...?_ – Ela levou as mãos ao rosto de Michael, acariciando-o, e deixou que as lágrimas pingassem, molhando a face do jovem, e olhou o colar. –_ Você não vai deixar, não é mesmo?_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Fim do 14º capítulo... Ainda tem muito rolo pela frente, o Michael vai demorar pra se safar dessa (isso SE ele realmente conseguir) e ainda vai ter muita dor de cabeça para descobrir o que sente mesmo SE, talvez, ele saia inteiro dessa xD

Muito bem, muito bem... Estamos longe do fim e eu ainda continuo na luta... Não mais com as prova pelo menos... Mas contra o sono e a imaginação para conectar fatos! xD Graças a Deus que não mais com provas, não agüentava mais... Ah, mas isso não tem importância! O importante é que espero escrever bem mais agora durante as férias! Hahaha!! Podem me aguardar, Magami Yuuri está totalmente de volta! (eu espero, né...)

Reviews, críticas, perguntas, correções, brigas, ameaças de morte, tudo que vocês quiserem me dizer xD

Muito obrigada e até a próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Uma jovem sentou-se em sua cama. Era confortável o ar que respirava... A atmosfera de paz e tranqüilidade. Passou a mão enfaixada pelos cabelos longos e loiros e seus olhos, antes cansados e com expressão desesperada, agora eram mais tranqüilos. Viu na cômoda um espelho, era apenas uma garota, num quarto de garota, vivendo uma vida de garota... Ela? Isso soava estranho.

Levantou-se e olhou para si mesma no espelho, tinha vários curativos bem feitos e o kimono que usava era de um tecido muito confortável. Viu uma escova de cabelo e a segurou em suas mãos. A atmosfera de paz que nunca a quisera por perto, por que não agora? Levou a escova aos cabelos e os penteou. Sorriu, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. Como se tudo o que tinha passado tivesse sido apenas um sonho ruim.

-_ Desculpe... Estou incomodando?_ – O reflexo de uma menina de cabelos roxos apareceu no espelho.

A jovem loira se levantou bruscamente e se virou para encará-la. Quem era aquela menina?... Não parecia que poderia lhe fazer mal. O ar gentil e simples, parecia não carregar mentiras e nem trazer ódio... O olhar tão inocente quanto uma criança, mas tão carregado de tristeza e mistério. Há muito tempo não via alguém como ela...

-_ Quem é você?_ – Foi a primeira pergunta que saiu de seus lábios.

-_ Ah, meu nome é Haruka. Sou irmã mais nova da Sacerdotisa da Água, Jibrille._ – A menina de olhos azul-glaciais sorriu gentil e depositou o jarro de água que segurava num criado-mudo ao lado da cama. –_ Que bom que acordou. Estava preocupada. Do jeito que o Michael disse que a encontrou..._

-_ Michael?... Ah, o garoto de cabelos vermelhos e com aquela tatuagem de dragão... Né?_ – Ela questionou sua própria memória.

-_ Sim, sim. Michael é o Sacerdote do Fogo. É muito estourado e não gosta de palavras complicadas, nem de ficar parado._ – Haruka exaltou-se um pouco ao falar sobre o jovem de cabelos vermelhos, fazendo caretas e sorrindo por lembrar-se do jeito dele.

-_... Parece... Uma pessoa interessante..._ – A jovem sentou-se na cadeira diante da cômoda e sorriu de leve, fazendo Haruka parar e corar levemente ao perceber como ficara empolgada em conversar com alguém sobre ele. –_ Você gosta muito dele, não?_

-_... É que... Eu e ele somos amigos de infância. Conheço o Michael há muito tempo já..._ – A menina de cabelos curtos e roxos sorriu sem jeito.

-_... Meu nome é Risa. Eu... Estava fugindo de pessoas ruins que estavam me seguindo._ – Ela baixou o olhar.

-_ Seguindo a senhorita? Por quê?_ – Haruka se sentou sobre a cama da jovem.

-_... Eu não sei direito..._ – Ela levou a mão a cabeça, parecia confusa.

-_ Tudo bem!_ – A menina levantou-se da cama e disse de modo energético. –_ Não precisa se preocupar agora. Você ficará bem aqui conosco... Se quiser, né..._ – Ela sorriu gentil.

-_... Você me lembra... Uma pessoa._ – A jovem de cabelos dourados sorriu gentil.

-_ Ahn?_ – A menina perguntou, não ouvira direito, ela dissera em tom baixo.

-_ Não, nada. O que vamos fazer?_ – Ela tornou e se levantou, ajeitando o kimono.

-_ Vamos tomar café da manhã. Fico feliz que já tenha acordado para repor suas energias._

As duas se direcionaram até o salão de jantar. Lá já estavam todos os outros, com exceção de Michael. Todos se apresentaram a nova convidada e tiveram um café da manhã tranqüilo até um garoto de cabelos vermelhos passar pelo salão com suas roupas de treino e a espada nas costas.

-_ Não vai tomar café da manhã, Mika-chan?_ – Raphael questionou o jovem que parecia suavemente emburrado já pela manhã.

-_ Não. Não to com fome._ – Ele direcionou olhar a mesa e se deparou com uma menina de cabelos roxos escuros a olhá-lo com um olhar curioso de uma criança.

-_ Tem certeza que..._ – Haruka começou, mas não terminou.

-_ Larga do meu pé. Por que ta preocupada, hein?_ – Michael retrucou irritado e foi em direção à porta.

Realmente... Ele não lembrava de nada da noite passada. Provavelmente jamais lembraria do passado, somente o colar poderia trazer de volta. Haruka baixou o olhar, observando o chá em seu copo.

-_ Parece que o aniki não acordou bem hoje._ – Mamoru reclamou e fez careta.

Michael ia alcançar a porta quando ela se abriu e um jovem de cabelos castanho-escuro adentrou o local. Mamoru, príncipe daquelas terras, "amigo" de Haruka. O olhar de Michael se estreitou, não gostava daquela pessoa.

-_ Bom dia, Senhor Michael._ – Mamoru sorriu.

-_... Que cê tá fazendo aqui?_ – O sacerdote perguntou impaciente.

-_ Vim ver a princesa, claro. _– Ele tornou a sorrir. –_ E o senhor? O que vai fazer?_

-_... Não é da sua conta. Assim como eu não tenho nada a ver com vocês._ – Ele passou pelo jovem príncipe e deixou o castelo.

-_ Mamoru-sama!_ – A menina de olhos azuis que seguia Michael se surpreendeu com o jovem que encontrara a porta. –_ O que faz aqui essa hora?_

-_ Vim perguntar se não gostaria de conhecer o meu castelo._ – Ele sorriu e se aproximou da jovem para cumprimentá-la, logo percebendo uma outra jovem loira de olhos verdes que nunca vira.

-_ Ah, Mamoru-sama. Esta é Risa-san. Michael a encontrou outro dia._ – Haruka apresentou a nova amiga.

-_... Eu a conheço de algum lugar, Risa-san?_ – Mamoru questionou, esforçando-se para lembrar daquela face.

-_... Acho que não, Senhor príncipe. Não me lembro de ter conversado, mas já vi o senhor várias vezes pela cidade._ – A loira sorriu de leve e voltou para a mesa do café da manhã.

-_ Então, Hime... Gostaria de visitar meu castelo?_

-_ Claro!... Só me deixe levar isso ao Michael e depois falar com minha irmã. Prometo ser rápida._ – Haruka sorriu e deixou o castelo.

* * *

Michael cortou a cabeça de um demônio pequeno que encontrou no caminho, um demônio do tamanho de um humano. Não era nada divertido, estava incomodado, algo havia deixado-o com uma dor de cabeça durante a noite. A sensação de ter sido atingido por uma magia de água incomodava-o. Ele sentou encostando-se em uma árvore e abriu a camisa chinesa, suspirando.

-_ Está tudo bem?_ – Uma voz feminina ao lado dele perguntou em tom gentil.

Sempre aquele som ecoava em sua cabeça, a voz dela o deixava com a cabeça vazia, era irritante isso também.

-_ To bem sim. Por quê? O que cê quer?_ – Ele direcionou apenas o olhar a menina ao lado dele.

-_... Eu trouxe seu café da manhã. Você nunca come direito o dia todo e depois fica exausto. _– Ela mostrou algo enrolado nos panos.

-_ Não preciso disso._

-_ Não precisa mesmo... É um capricho meu, eu sou assim mesmo._ – Ela fez uma careta de irritada, mas logo suas feições se tornaram gentis novamente. -_... Escuta... Eu vou ao castelo do Mamoru-sama hoje._

-_ Hm... E daí?_ – Ele retrucou enquanto observava a pequena trouxa que estava sobre seu colo.

-_ Nada, só estou comentando. Para caso você precise de mim para se livrar dos meus "filhos" eu não vou poder ajudá-lo._ – Ela riu e Michael teve a impressão de que ela era mais infantil até que as crianças.

-_ Não ligo. Só tome cuidado para não chegar mais tarde e encontrar dois corpos sendo enterrados._ – Ele sorriu sarcástico.

-_... Se é você... Tenho certeza que não fará isso._ – Haruka bagunçou os cabelos de Michael e deu as costas para ir embora.

-_ Por que acha isso?_ – Ele questionou irritado por ela ter mexido em seus cabelos.

-_... Talvez porque eu pedi..._ – Ela virou-se e mostrou a língua, sorrindo de modo sapeca e se apressou em voltar ao castelo.

-_... Eu não entendo essa garota._

* * *

-_... Ei... Cadê a Haruka?_ – Um jovem ruivo perguntou resmungado ao homem loiro que estava deitado em sua cama lendo um livro sobre curas e coisas do tipo.

-_ Cadê a Haruka...? Mas que pergunta estranha... Ela saiu hoje de manhã junto com o "príncipe encantado"._ – Raphael deu ênfase ao "príncipe" o que fez Michael bufar disfarçadamente, sem passar despercebido pelo médico. –_ Não me diga que ela não contou ao nosso querido sacerdote do Fogo?_

-_... Eu não achei que ela estivesse falando sério..._ – O jovem de cabelos de fogo entrou no quarto do amigo e sentou-se na cama ao lado dele.

-_ Ora, ora... Desde quando você se importa? Afinal, até agora a pouco você não sabia nem o nome dela, não estou certo? Apesar de ser irmã da Jibrille._ – Raphael manteve sua concentração no livro.

-_... É isso que não faz sentido..._

-_ Mika-chan! Desde quando você pensa?_ – Raphael sorriu desdenhoso. –_ Vai me dizer que... Você está... pela Haru-chan?_

Michael sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele... Pela Haruka...? O quê? Não, não fazia sentido. Passara pela mente dele... Por que as crianças não corriam animadamente por algum canto ou por que não vieram irritá-lo... Por que a risada dela não ecoava pelos corredores do castelo...? Aquilo era o vazio, o vazio que ele odiava.

-_ Se está incomodado com a falta deles por aqui, por que não vai caçar?_ – Raphael questionou o amigo que se levantou e deixou o quarto.

* * *

Conhecia aquela sensação de confusão. Conhecia aquelas idéias em sua mente se chocando... Mas era estranho... O que sentia não parecia ser algo como Amor. O que sentia era Amizade? Impossível, nem chegara a conhecê-la de verdade, apesar de ela falar com ele como se o conhecesse há muito tempo.

O jovem de cabelos de fogo fechou os olhos e o vento gelado passou por seu rosto, vento do qual ele era capaz de sentir um leve calor, o calor do fim de inverno que ele tanto detestava...

-_ O inverno branco... Que transforma nossos universos visíveis... E afeta nossos universos invisíveis..._ – As palavras escaparam de seus lábios sem querer e ele arregalou os olhos, parando de caminhar e ficando em silêncio.

O barulho de passos na neve fez com que Michael se virasse e se deparasse com uma jovem de cabelos loiros.

-_ O que cê tá fazendo aqui? Essa floresta não é um bom lugar para se andar calmamente assim. _– O garoto apenas desviou o olhar.

-_ Eu... Não estava fazendo nada... Apenas olhando essa calmaria tão estranha daqui._ – Ela olhou para cima, por entre os galhos das árvores cobertas de neve.

Michael sentiu seu pensamento se tornar vago, quase beirar uma sensação agradável... Apenas nada...? Só ali... Próximo dele... A sensação de conforto por companhia? Por quê?

-_ Vá fazer nada em outro lugar. Aqui vai acabar morta._ – Ele deixou seu transe e se pôs a correr.

-_... Então... Ele ainda não abriu os olhos?_ – A jovem abriu um sorriso e se direcionou de volta ao castelo.

* * *

Michael agora se encontrava em seu quarto, jogado em sua cama. Era tarde... Quase noite... Por que o vazio o cobria quase que por inteiro? Nunca pretendera sentir aquilo. Precisava sair daquele lugar, precisava de novas aventuras.

-_ Ora, ora. Haruka-chan voltou?_ – Uma voz masculina ecoou no corredor dos quartos. Era Zafkiel.

O jovem de cabelos de fogo fechou os olhos, era capaz de ouvir os passos agitados das crianças e suas risadas, assim como... Os passos gentis e alegres da jovem de cabelos curtos. Sua feição se tornou irritada.

-_ Zafkiel-sama! Como está?_ – Era fácil de perceber a entonação tão alegre.

-_ Bem, bem... Parece que não é diferente com você._

-_... Escuta, Zafkiel-sama..._

-_ Haha, pare com essa linguagem tão formal. Você não costumava me chamar assim._ – Ele disse em tom tranqüilo.

-_... Zaf-nii..._

-_ Então se lembrou um pouco de mim?_

-_ Sim... Me desculpe por não ter lembrado antes._ – Sua entonação tímida e desajeitada fez Michael olhar para o lado onde havia as portas da sacada escancaradas.

-_ Pergunte logo, minha criança._ – O homem sorriu. –_ Tenho certeza que não era só isso que queria me falar._

-_... Não, na verdade... Nada de importante..._ – Por quê? Por que aquela voz tão gentil, tão fraca e tímida o fazia quase beirar a nostalgia?

-_ Michael está acordado. Aposto. Ele só deve estar no quarto, já que estava entediado..._

A porta do quarto se quebrou e Michael pulou no pescoço do homem de longos cabelos negros.

-_ O que há com você, hein?! Por que tá falando de mim?! Afinal de contas, que cê quer?!_ – O jovem sacerdote do fogo explodia seu dia tedioso no cego de cabelos negros.

-_ Eu não fiz nada, eu não fiz nada..._ – Zafkiel se desculpou com gotas na cabeça enquanto quase era enforcado pelo garoto estourado.

-_ M-Mika-chan! Pare com isso, está machucando o Zaf-nii!!_ – Haruka, ao tentar ajudar Zafkiel, abraçou Michael pelas costas para puxá-lo.

Michael sentiu seu rosto corar aos poucos à medida que seu coração acelerava as batidas. Os outros três sacerdotes, mais a serva Doll, deixaram seus quartos para ver o que acontecia no corredor de tão animado. O jovem ruivo ao perceber o tumulto e como seu rosto estava ruborizado ele se libertou de modo brusco dos braços da menina, passando por dentro de seu quarto e saindo correndo pelo corredor da sacada.

-_... Jibrille... Você analisou a possibilidade de ser um feitiço muito fraco o que aconteceu com esses dois?_ – Raphael sorriu desajeitado e com gotas na cabeça para a mulher ao seu lado que acompanhava os acontecimentos.

-_ Isso também pode ser... Mas... O que Michael sentir, nunca vai estar de certa forma, completo... O que a correnteza do rio levou, não pode ser trazido de volta assim..._ – Ela sorriu levemente, quase que pedindo que fosse uma mentira o que ela mesma dizia. Nunca vira Michael se comportar daquela forma... Talvez, o sentimento deles estivesse muito próximo agora de um amor infantil.

-_ O que... O que... Eu fiz?_ – Haruka se questionou inocentemente enquanto olhava Zafkiel acariciar o pescoço que foi quase sufocado pelo jovem.

* * *

Michael pulou a sacada e se pôs a correr floresta adentro, quando parou para tomar fôlego, se encostou numa árvore... Por um momento parou... Parecia que já havia feito aquilo... Mas o que havia com ele? Por que, de repente, se sentira tão incomodado com o fato de ela puxá-lo? Ou talvez, não fosse isso... Talvez... Apenas o contato... Ele levou uma mão aos cabelos, afastando a franja dos olhos e tomou ar.

-_ Não faz sentido... Não faz sentido... Por que eu gostaria dela assim do nada?! _– Ele repetiu em tom baixo para si mesmo.

-_ Gostar... De quem?_ – Uma voz inocente perguntou ao seu lado e Michael pulou num susto, se afastando.

-_ Que diabos cê tá fazendo aqui, Haruka?! Por que não foi dormir, hein?_

-_ Você é mau. _– Ela mostrou a língua. –_ Só estava preocupada, tá bom?_

Michael se surpreendeu. O que havia com ela? Tinha algo de errado... A garota com quem estivera nos últimos dias tinha um semblante triste... E agora... Ela parecia simplesmente feliz. Feliz como se tudo em sua vida tivesse se resolvido...

-_ Eu não pedi pela sua preocupação, tá?_ – Ele desviou um olhar emburrado.

-_ E isso faz diferença?_ – Ela riu baixinho, e se encostou a árvore. –_ Você nunca deixou ninguém se preocupar com você mesmo._

-_ O que há?... Cê fala como se me conhecesse há anos. Nunca te vi na minha vida, tá?_ – Ele se encostou a árvore também e se sentou.

-_ E não conheço? Eu sou irmã mais nova da Sacerdotisa da Água. Não pensou nisso?_ – Ela se desencostou da árvore e deu meia volta de um modo alegre, quase como se dançasse.

-_ E daí? Eu não lembro nada de você._ – Ele desviou o olhar e se levantou também.

-_ E daí? Eu te trato como quiser. Baka é você que foi se esquecer de mim. Né, Mika-chan?_ – Ela mostrou a língua e saiu andando em passos alegres de volta ao castelo.

Michael se paralisou por um instante... Por que aquilo não o deixava irritado?... Era porque queria saber mais... Queria que ela continuasse falando assim... Falando sobre eles... Num passado do qual ele não se lembrava... Sem que ela ficasse triste... Como se não houvesse nada que a ferisse... Como se ela pudesse ser assim para sempre... Ele pôs-se a segui-la de volta ao castelo, mas ela manteve silêncio... E apesar dos passos andarem alegres, algo apertou no coração do jovem... Afinal, não havia pessoa que não se ferisse... Nem quem não se entristecesse ao ser esquecido... Não é mesmo...?

-_... Es... Escuta, Haruka._ – O jovem ruivo chamou da boca pra fora. -_... A gente... Se conhece há muito tempo? É sério?_

-_... Sim, a gente se conhece sim. Desde que eu tenha memória... Ao menos, eu conheço um menino ruivinho, esquentado, cabeça-dura... Ah, é mesmo, e que controla o Fogo._ – Ela disse num tom ingênuo, mas podia se perceber um certo sarcasmo, e apesar dela rir por entre suas frases, algo o incomodava.

* * *

Não conseguira pregar os olhos. Uma sensação ruim invadia seu peito, não importa o quanto se esforçasse... Nenhuma lembrança sobre ela invadia sua mente... Fechou os olhos com força e percebeu que ouvia um choro. "_Quem está... chorando?_" Ele se perguntou e um vulto iluminado veio como um flash em sua memória. Seu estranho sonho, era ela novamente. "_Quem é você? Por que cê tá sempre chorando?_"

-_... A culpa é sua... Eu nunca pedi... Para que me protegesse, muito menos esperava que eu fosse..._ – A menina levou as mãos aos lábios e estremeceu.

-_ Te protegesse? Do que cê tá falando?_

-_... O que eu faço...? O que eu preciso fazer para parar?_ – Ela se agachou e cobriu a cabeça com as mãos, parecia tão confusa. –_ Se eu fosse cega e surda... Se não ouvisse, nem visse..._

-_ O que há com você?! Por que invade minha mente assim?! Pra ficar aí se lamentando? Por que vem até aqui para não dizer nada com nada?! O que isso vai resolver?!_ – Por quê? Por que ela não dividia aquilo que a assustava tanto se queria uma solução?

O chão transformou-se em água e a puxou vagarosamente. Ela não chorava mais, olhava fixamente para ele, tinha certeza, apesar de não ver seus olhos. Ela não relutou a água a encobriu, ele não fez nada, sentia-se indignado.

* * *

-_ HARUKA?!_ – Michael acordou com o grito de Jibrille, vindo do quarto de sua irmã.

Sentou-se na cama e demorou a processar o nome que ela havia gritado, como pôde ouvir vários passos nervosos no corredor, levantou-se e foi em direção ao quarto da jovem princesa, irmã da Sacerdotisa da Água.

-_ O que... Aconteceu comigo?_ – Haruka levou a mão aos lábios. Estava sentada em sua cama e parecia olhar de um lado ao outro vagarosamente.

-_ O que é toda essa bagunça logo de manhã?_ – Michael perguntou em tom sonolento.

-_... Mika-chan? É você que está aí?_ – O rosto da jovem de cabelos curtos e escuros se direcionou a sacada onde o jovem estava.

Foi só então que Michael notou como seus olhos estavam vazios... Pareciam olhar longe? Atravessar ele?... Não... Não possuíam brilho algum... Michael arregalou os olhos.

-_... Ela tá..._ – Michael falou mais para si mesmo.

-_ Cega._ – Completou Raphael que entrara pela porta, dizendo apenas para Michael. Aproximou-se dela e colocou sua mão diante de seu rosto.

-_ Rapha-kun? É você? Por que ninguém me responde? Por que eu não consigo ver ninguém?_ – Haruka direcionava seu rosto ao jovem loiro a sua frente, mas parecia atravessá-lo.

-_... Sim... Haru-chan, você está cega._ – O Sacerdote do Vento confirmou.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

E lá vamos nós... Perdoem-me os atrasos. Estudos e sem net o tempo todo (meu pai tirou) é um problema ... Então, não desistam de ler, por favor! E mandem reviews... Essa autora está nos seus últimos esforços... 


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

-_ Faça algo! Não pode curá-la?!_ – Jibrille gritou desesperada.

-_... Infelizmente... O bloqueio vem de dentro._ – O loiro apenas baixou o olhar. –_ É impossível se ela não quiser... E na situação, me parece que não poderemos ajudá-la._

-_... Você... Só pode estar brincando..._ – A mulher de cabelos azuis cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

-_ Ce... Cega?Bloqueio por dentro?_ – Michael agora parecia bem acordado. Como? Ontem mesmo ela parecia tão bem! E agora...

-_ Por que estão tão alterados?_ – Haruka perguntou e o silêncio veio em resposta. –_ Eu estou bem, estou viva, não estou?_ – Ela sorriu, como sempre.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Jibrille. A irmãzinha que por tantos anos protegera agora se mostrava mais forte do que ela. Por tantos anos, ela sempre soube o quanto sua querida irmã mais nova era forte, capaz de superar tudo e sorrir, e sabia que era só por isso que conseguira chegar até onde estava naquele dia, porque ela estava ali, sempre sorrindo e a encorajando... E agora? Agora, quando mais precisava dela, não podia fazer nada além de fraquejar. A sacerdotisa deixou o quarto e Raphael a seguiu.

- _Jibrille..._ – Ele a chamou, mas ela continuava a andar depressa. –_ Jibrille! Ela é sua irmã! Onde pensa que vai? _– Ele a puxou pelo pulso.

-_... Eu..._ – Jibrille se virou para ele, lágrimas inundavam seus olhos e a visão era embaçada. –_ Na verdade... Quem sempre precisou... Era eu, não é mesmo? Por diversas vezes... Eu já ouvi a Haruka dizer que ela é muito feliz por ser minha irmã... Mas quem precisa mais dessa relação, sou eu._ – Ela abraçou Raphael, escondendo o rosto nas vestes dele. –_ Eu sempre quis que a Haruka fosse feliz. Ela está sempre sorrindo, mesmo quando está sofrendo! E consegue contagiar todos com a alegria dela... Quem precisa mais, quem se apóia mais, sou eu. Sou eu quem é fraca e não consegue proteger. Não consegue proteger uma das coisas que mais preza nesta vida!_ – A jovem chorou e confessou em soluços.

"_Sim, no fundo, eu sempre me sentia um pouco pior, cada vez que ela me deixava feliz, cada vez que sorria. Mesmo sabendo que ela carregava aquele broto de flor venenosa, eu não sou capaz de desfazer a ilusão de que seríamos felizes assim..._"

-_ Raphy... A Haruka... Vai morrer se as coisas continuarem nesse rumo._ – Jibrille disse baixinho e Raphael se surpreendeu pelas palavras dela, mas logo se acalmou e a abraçou com força.

-_ Explique-se melhor quando puder, Jibrille. Vamos para seu quarto, limpar esse rosto triste e se acalmar._

* * *

Após um tempo não havia mais ninguém no quarto da jovem Haruka e ela tinha seus olhos selados suavemente, dormia normalmente. Sua respiração lenta, não parecia com a de uma pessoa normal que viesse a passar pela mesma situação que a sua, porém, ela continuava calma e sua serenidade havia reinado sobre seus amigos, acalmando todos.

-_ Cê não me engana..._ – O jovem ruivo encostou-se na porta aberta da sacada do quarto da menina.

-_É? Desde quando uma pessoa que nem me conhece sabe se estou acordada ou não?_ – A menina se virou na cama, dando as costas para o garoto.

-_... Pára com isso... Cê disse ontem mesmo que a gente se conhece faz tempo._ – Ele entrou no quarto e olhou a volta, como se procurasse algo familiar.

-_... Ah..._ – Haruka se sentou na cama, como se uma memória a invadisse.

Michael parou de andar pelo quarto e a olhou, até que viu seu olhar se desesperar de leve por um instante e depois ela voltou ao normal.

-_ Qual é o seu problema?_ – Michael questionou confuso.

-_ Não... É que lembrei de um sonho estranho que tive hoje... E... Tive a impressão que pudesse ter alguma relação com o meu problema._ – Ela levou as duas mãos ao colo, parecia olhá-las.

-_... Que tipo de sonho?_ – Por algum motivo aquilo o interessou.

-_ A-Ah, não, nada de mais._ – O rosto da jovem corou, ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar parecia suavemente triste.

-_... Eu nem lembro o que sonhei._ – O jovem mentiu. As lembranças de seu sonho permaneciam intactas, e se fosse o que estava pensando, poderia ter sentido por tudo o que vinha acontecido.

-_ Que... Que horas são?_ – Ela olhou em direção da sacada, sentindo um vento ameno tocar sua face. Aquilo indicava duas coisas. Uma era o fim próximo do inverno, outra, que o horário era consideravelmente quente para um ar como este chegar à sacada.

-_ Quase almoço... Escuta, Haruka..._

-_ Você não saiu para a floresta pela manhã, Mika-chan? Que coisa rara... Ah, me desculpe... Te chamei de Mika-chan._ – A jovem de cabelos roxos sorriu desconcertada, como se estivesse desacostumada.

-_... Por que eu não me lembro de você?_

O silêncio perdurou entre eles. A menina baixou o rosto, mas antes que um dos dois tornasse a dizer algo, ouviu-se uma explosão e Michael correu até sacada e viu fumaça se fazer no céu. Ele podia sentir no ar, era fogo. Haruka se levantou da cama e tentou, por tato, chegar até a sacada.

- _M-Mika-chan? O que aconteceu? O que foi essa explosão?_

O jovem sacerdote tinha seus olhos fixos na fumaça, mas ao ouvir um barulho de algo se estatelar no chão de madeira, voltou a se virar para o quarto.

-_ Haruka! O que cê tá fazendo?_ – Ele entrou no quarto de novo. A menina havia tropeçado.

-_ Ai... Como dói... Fazia um tempo que eu não levava um tombo assim._ – Ela se sentou no chão e Michael se aproximou o suficiente para estender-lhe a mão, mas algo o impedia de fazer isso.

Era como um frio na espinha. Ele, Michael, Sacerdote de Fogo, livre de qualquer compromisso ou desejo constante por algo, por que motivo ajudaria uma "desconhecida" se nem Raphael, ou Jibrille ou fosse quem fosse ele estenderia a mão?... Mas ela... Ela estava cega... Ela tinha um ar indefeso, inocente, um ar de mistério que atiçava suavemente sua curiosidade... Ela...

-_ Mika-chan...? Por que está quieto assim? O que houve?_ – A menina direcionou sua face ao garoto e ele a encarou nos olhos, mas o olhar dela o atravessava e isso despertou um sentimento parecido com raiva dentro dele.

Antes que o garoto despertasse as palavras mais próximas de sua língua, a porta do quarto se abriu e várias pessoas entraram por ela.

-_ Hime! Parece que aconteceu algo ruim na cidade!_ – A voz inconfundível do menino, "filho" da jovem Haruka se aproximou rapidamente.

-_ O que aconteceu?_ – A jovem princesa de cabelos roxos sentiu a mão das crianças a tocarem nos ombros.

-_... Tenho um pressentimento realmente ruim sobre isso tudo... Essa fumaça..._ – Começou Jibrille.

-_ É fogo._ – Disseram Raphael e Michael ao mesmo tempo.

-_ Mas não é normal._ – Michael voltou à sacada e ficou olhando a fumaça.

-_ Achariam anormal se eu dissesse que o fogo caminha em linha reta?_ – Raphael completou.

-_ O que estamos esperando? Uma cidade está em jogo._ – Uriel foi até a sacada e ergueu os braços. Árvores e galhos se moveram, entrelaçaram-se e formaram um pátio pequeno, porém perfeito para que os outros subissem e fossem transportados. –_ Doll, você continua aqui, é perigoso e qualquer coisa é melhor você organizar as coisas._

-_ Heh! Parece que faz séculos que meu sangue não corre pelas veias!_ – O jovem ruivo já estava com sua espada e em cima do apoio da sacada ele sorria para sua próxima aventura.

- _E... Eu vou junto!_ – Haruka se levantou e Michael que já ia descer, quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

-_ Do que está falando, Haruka-san?_ – A jovem loira segurou a menina que já desatara a faixa da cintura, mostrando estar vestida com sua roupa típica ninja. (Lembram da Misao ainda?...)

-_ Eu vou!... Sinto algo de errado... Algo... Está me chamando..._

-_ De jeito nenhum!_ – Jibrille disse num tom tão agoniado que todos realmente ficaram espantados.

-_... Jib-chan, às vezes... Quando se perde um sentido, outros se aguçam._ – O homem de óculos e longos cabelos negros se intrometeu na conversa.

-_ Não temos tempo a perder._ – O discípulo Rasiel avisou, relembrando-os que o atraso estava sendo crucial.

-_ Anda logo!_ – O garoto ruivo puxou Haruka pelo braço. A menina quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas depois sorriu e terminou de tirar o kimono. Todos os seguiram com exceção daqueles que não lutariam: Mamoru, Yuuka, Doll, Risa e Rasiel para que lhes assegurasse mais proteção.

* * *

Os sacerdotes caminhavam pelo bosque, quando as coisas desandavam, os humanos não eram os únicos a causar discórdia, os demônios também. Não haveria apenas o "incêndio" que poderia ser controlado pelas próprias pessoas da cidade, o perigo reinaria depois se pela fraqueza dos humanos os seres sedentos de sangue se aproveitassem.

-_ Discutindo algo que não sei se tem tanta importância... A Haru-chan, apesar de ser bem sensível espiritualmente não vai conseguir andar tranquilamente cega como o Zafkiel consegue._ – Raphael lembrou.

-_ Eu já estou aqui com ela._ – A Sacerdotisa da Água afirmou, segurava a mão de sua irmã.

-_ Jibby..._ – O jovem loiro tornou.

-_ Não me chame como se eu fosse criança, Raphy._ – A mulher de cabelos azuis olhou fatalmente as costas do homem que ia a frente.

-_ Tá, foi brincadeira... Mas com você é perigoso que uma das duas não reaja a tempo. Não que não sejam habilidosas, mas em questão de esquiva, eu e o Mika-chan somos definitivamente melhores._

-_... O que quer dizer?_ – Jibrille o incitou a terminar, mas sabia o resultado.

-_ Eu estou com preguiça, mas ele ali acho que pode te ajudar._ – Apontou para Michael que caminhava a frente e paralisou-se.

-_... Você fala, mas no final das contas não faz nada, seu..._ – Michael pegou o jovem loiro pela parte superior da veste. (Seria como se fosse a gola...)

Antes que os dois começassem uma guerra particular, Jibrille empurrou a irmã nos braços de Michael, que soltou a roupa de Raphael para segurá-la, mas a sacerdotisa continuou em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido, o loirinho apressou os passos.

-_ Então amoleceu, Jibby? Mesmo depois de tudo aquilo?..._

-_... Se existe uma possibilidade... Para trazer uma felicidade tão grande a ela, eu aceito, seja qual for. Não existe felicidade maior do que poder amar._

-_ Fala, mas não se permite..._ – Raphael olhou para os lados, fingindo distração.

-_ Não comece, Raphy._

-_ Pode parar de me tratar como criança também, Jibby?_ – A jovem sacerdotisa riu baixinho, mas tão sincero foi seu rir que encantou Raphael, fazendo-o sorrir também.

-_ Eu digo... Minha irmãzinha é contagiosa._ – Jibrille olhou para trás e viu os outros parados discutindo, Michael parecia não querer andar com Haruka. –_ Ah, que pena... Acho que é melhor deixar ela aí, voltamos depois._ – Na mesma hora as vozes cessaram e Michael tomou a garota pela mão e continuou a andar. –_ De certa forma, o Michael continua ingênuo..._

-_ Melhor que eu não comente nada sobre isso._ – Raphael sorriu desdenhoso.

Mais um tempo floresta adentro e Michael e Raphael pararam seus passos. Haruka sentiu sua face corar de leve, Michael segurava sua mão com força, quase como se dissesse que não a deixaria por nada e ela percebera que ele procurava sempre cobri-la, para caso acontecesse algo fosse menos perigoso.

-_ Esse cheiro._ – Raphael foi o primeiro a dizer algo.

-_ Fogo está à frente._ – Por incrível que pareça, o autor dessa frase foi Uriel. –_ Sinto árvores em chamas e a terra quente._

Um momento de silêncio se fez e todos voltaram a caminhar lentamente. O vento trazia consigo as cinzas do fogo e aquela sensação de que logo chegariam a algum lugar deserto e destruído trouxe o ar da guerra para o coração daqueles que haviam trancado suas memórias sobre o assunto.

-_ !! Cuidado!_ – Raphael avisou e pulou da linha reta em que eles se encontravam, percebera a mudança na corrente de ar e seu aviso afastou todos do perigo: Uma rajada de fogo e sendo levada por ela um corpo que rapidamente pôde se verificar não humano, um demônio.

-_ Que tipo de coisa é essa?_ – Michael perguntou ao ver a rajada de fogo, Haruka se encontrava pendurada em suas costas.

-_ O tipo de coisa que eu nunca vou querer enfrentar depois dessa, pode ter certeza._ – Raphael sorriu desdenhoso.

-_ É energia pura... Ao menos parece._ – Zafkiel observou, se encontrava escondido atrás de uma árvore, evitando que de alguma forma o "algo" não o visse.

-_ Se é apenas fogo não há problema._ – Uriel direcionou olhar a Jibrille que estava pensativa.

-_ A questão é que energia nessa forma não surge do nada._ – A Sacerdotisa da Água levou seu olhar ao corpo carbonizado a alguns metros.

Todos fizeram silêncio. De onde surgira a energia? Quem a invocara? Por qual propósito?... A verdadeira questão não era essa, ao menos, não aos olhos de Michael que deixou a sua companhia escondida atrás de uma das árvores e se prostrou no caminho, queria encarar seu inimigo. Queria que ele fizesse seu sangue ferver e que terminasse com toda aquela baboseira para que ele pudesse deixar aquele local desagradável logo.

-_ M-Mika-chan!_ – A jovem de olhos azuis glaciais, ao perceber que ele estava agindo de forma precipitada novamente, tentou impedi-lo, mas tropeçou numa raiz e caiu aos pés de Michael.

- _?! Que cê tá fazendo?!_ – O jovem perguntou, mas a menina não prestava atenção nele, nem na dor da queda, percebeu o tamanho da energia concentrada e compreendeu por que não era possível que a energia tivesse se formado por simples acidente.

Era grotesco, monstruosamente grande, e por mais que seus olhos não vissem a imagem podia sentir parecer estar diante da porta do Inferno. Sentia o calor que se espalhava pelo ar, sentia a terra queimar e a água evitar se aproximar de onde aquilo pisava. Energia pura de fogo, de destruição, que claramente não fora possível ser controlada, um monstro materializado de magia e fogo.

-_ Sai logo daqui, idiota!_ – A voz do ruivo a tirou de seu transe. O monstro atacara, porém Michael o deteve com sua espada, fogo contra fogo, não haveria um vitorioso a não ser que a energia de um dos dois acabasse.

A mão de Raphael tocou o ombro da princesa, o sacerdote a puxou pela mão, mas sua distração pela amiga custou-lhe caro, o monstro era energia, seu corpo todo era uma arma, uma rajada de fogo veio na direção dos dois, não haveria tempo para uma barreira suficientemente forte, nem tempo para fugir ou evitar um ferimento em qualquer um dos dois.

-_ Jibrille!_ – Haruka apenas ouviu o grito do Sacerdote do Vento. O que havia acontecido? Apenas podia sentir a energia do fogo se dissipar, mas...

A Mestra das Águas havia se colocado entre a rajada e os dois, uma barreira não o suficiente poderosa para deter o ataque, mas sim suficiente para proteger eles de danos maiores. Seu braço direito estava queimado e havia um corte mais acima, no ombro. Raphael se encarregou de retirá-las da linha de fogo, enquanto Michael conseguiu afastá-lo para que Uriel erguesse uma parede de pedra, apenas tempo. Tempo para averiguar os danos.

-_ Um corte... Não me parece da natureza do fogo._ – Zafkiel observou.

-_... Ar pressurizado. Pode ser apenas massa de energia, mas a magia utilizada nele deve ter se preocupado em criá-lo para ferir de verdade, de todas as formas que fosse possível. _– Raphael se assegurava de estancar o sangue.

-_ Não há tempo para ficarmos discutindo. Eu vou detê-lo. _– Jibrille evitava transparecer dor.

-_ Nessas situações dizer isso, Jibrille? Leve em consideração que não está sozinha, ao menos uma vez._ – Uriel sorriu ainda gentil.

-_... O fogo de Michael não surtirá efeito, vento só aumentaria a facilidade de ele espalhar fogo, terra não poderia pará-lo também. Não que não leve em consideração, Uriel... Não tenho opção desta vez._

Michael desviou um olhar de desgosto, odiava admitir que ela estava certa. Raphael teria que também se ocupar em não deixar o ferimento piorar, um espaço de vácuo grande o suficiente para cobri-lo e impedir que houvesse oxigênio para queimar poderia ser perigoso com conseqüências que ele não poderia prever. Uriel fechou os olhos, como se procurasse outra solução.

-_ Tudo bem, ganharemos tempo para você. Raphael._ – Uriel direcionou olhar ao médico e este apenas voltou a se concentrar nos ferimentos da jovem de cabelos azuis.

Michael pulou para os galhos altos da árvore e a visão do inferno abriu um sorriso leve em sua boca. Guerra? Não, mas aventura, perigo. E isso bastava. Era sentir isso, ou a prisão que enfrentara em sua mente naquele lugar entediante. Zafkiel apareceu ao seu lado e levantou a questão:

-_ Explosão é a última opção, não é?_

-_... Do que cê tá falando?_ – Zafkiel quase caiu da árvore, quando Raphael falava que de vez em quando Michael parecia realmente lesado, não era brincadeira.

-_ Ele é energia pura em fogo. As rajadas de fogo não são quase nada para dissipar energia, isso porque o objeto de queima é oxigênio. Mas uma explosão planejada consome não apenas oxigênio, mas uma quantidade considerável de energia, não é? Por isso você gosta de explosões._

-_ Se sabe de tudo, por que me pergunta? Eu só faço o que tenho vontade, nem ligo em pensar tudo isso._ – Michael sorriu e apoiou a espada no ombro. –_ Vamos logo com isso, quanto mais demorar menos eu vou me divertir até aquela mulher ali ficar pronta._ – Michael tomou impulso e pulou em direção do monstro.

* * *

-_... Nee-sama... Eu vou fazer aquilo..._ – Haruka estava sentada ao lado da irmã que tinha seus ferimentos examinados por Raphael.

-_ Não vai fazer nada. Eu estou bem._ – Jibrille estava novamente serena.

-_ Você está seriamente ferida, precisa descansar... E quanto mais tempo perdermos, algo de ruim pode acontecer com eles._ – A menina falava em tom baixo, sabia o quanto a irmã queria evitar aquilo.

-_ Estou dizendo que não. As conseqüências podem ser piores do que as minhas feridas._

Um grito de dor se fez ouvir, não tão distante. Logo depois uma rajada de fogo passou bem próxima a eles. O grito era de Zafkiel, estava ferido. Haruka se levantou.

-_ Eu vou fazer isso. Não quero ninguém mais ferido!_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Lalala... Preciso respirar fundo... A história está entrando no rumo que eu queria! As férias estão aí. (Apesar de eu estar com alguns problemas.) Mas espero terminar essa fic durante as férias... Vou me esforçar! (Esse cap não acabou bem, né?... Perdão xD)

Não desistam dessa fic e mandem reviews...

Agradecimento especial: Wild que me apóia muito e está me dando a força para continuar a escrever e ter inspiração... Porque não suporto vê-lo reler essa história tantas vezes quanto ele já leu xD... 7? 8 vezes? (E nem está completa O.o)... Obrigada por me apoiar tanto... Obrigada por divulgar meu trabalhinho entre as pessoas que conhece... Obrigada por ser o amigo que é.

Magami Yuuri


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Michael conseguia apenas conter os ataques da imensa massa de energia, mas a energia de um humano, mesmo um sacerdote, não poderia ser comparada àquele monstro. Zafkiel estava machucado e tudo que Uriel podia fazer também era ganhar tempo.

-_ Sem a Jibrille, esta batalha não dará certo._ – Zafkiel falou consigo mesmo, encostado numa árvore, com o ombro esquerdo apertado pela mão direita fortemente para evitar que o sangue saísse mais do que já encharcava sua roupa.

Foi neste momento que o cego sentiu uma presença se aproximar, ele sabia muito bem quem era, mas havia algo de diferente. Aproximava-se em passos lentos, a falta de costume de andar naquela situação era evidente. A jovem passou ao lado de Zafkiel que tentou impedi-la, mas não conseguiria em seu estado. Ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais do campo de batalha, seus cabelos curtos esvoaçaram com a energia que vinha dele. Michael também percebeu uma presença estranha atrás dele.

-_ Haruka?!_ – Ele se colocou entre a menina e o monstro com sua enorme espada em posição de defesa. –_ Que cê tá fazendo aqui? O Raphael não serve nem pra te manter afastada, é?_

-_ Mika-chan..._ – Ela tocou o ombro dele, e soou tão casual, tão comum, que num momento de distração o jovem dirigiu seu rosto a ela que sorria, mas seu rosto estava próximo demais para ser apenas um cumprimento.

Sim, as mãos dela puxaram seu rosto e fizeram com que seus lábios se tocassem. O que significava aquilo? Por quê...? Mas, ao invés de puxar-se de volta a realidade, o jovem fez o contrário, algo dentro dele o chamava para dentro daquele beijo irreal, incompreensível. Ele se virou, esqueceu completamente da batalha e envolveu-a pela cintura com a mão livre, puxando-a para si, a outra mão que segurava a espada tratou de fincá-la na terra.

-_... Aquilo é..._ – Uriel se aproximou de Zafkiel, sem tirar os olhos da massa de energia, para evitar que ela os atacasse. Mas o monstro estava realmente mais interessado em destruir o que incomodava e no momento lutava contra grossos galhos que tentavam chicoteá-lo.

-_ Transferência de energia... Que precisa ser realizado através de uma ligação física e mental muito forte..._ – Zafkiel confirmou o pensamento do Sacerdote da Terra, sua respiração ofegante não mentia que já encontrava mais dificuldades para se manter, mas ainda sobrara tempo para um gracejo. –_ Mas esses dois não formam um belo casal...?_

Algo na terra começara a se mover. Uriel sabia do que se tratava, ele sabia do segredo de Jibrille. E sabia das conseqüências também. O que se movia e se juntava aos poucos em torno do casal era água. Haruka apartou o beijo e Michael acordou para a realidade, ia retirar a espada da terra, quando a terra manteve a espada presa no chão e o puxou para próximo de Zafkiel e Uriel.

-_ O que pensa que está fazendo, Uriel?!_ – O ruivo tirou a espada da terra e se virou para a batalha, percebendo o que havia acontecido.

-_ Salvando a sua vida como fósforo._ – Uriel sorriu de leve e Zafkiel suspirou no que pareceu uma tentativa de sorrir.

A princesa irmã mais nova da Sacerdotisa da Água começou a movimentar seus braços, logo a água começou a subir, formava filetes que iam à direção do céu. Logo, ela estava dançando, assim como a água que parecia dançar em círculos graciosos. Quando o monstro percebeu o que se passava diante dele, era tarde, a concentração de água abaixo deles era incrivelmente grande, mas ela não conseguira sozinha, a energia era do Sacerdote do Fogo. Seus braços se movimentaram de forma brusca em direção a massa de fogo e a água brotou da terra em um violento jato, fazendo o ser urrar e tentar reagir. Não era o suficiente ainda, precisava de mais. A menina se concentrou, água a elevou do chão, uma bola de água gigante se formou no ar e vagarosamente, se direcionou ao monstro, inevitável, era enorme, mais que ele poderia suportar, tentou se proteger, mas a energia foi inteira coberta pela água e anda restou muito.

Todos ficaram aliviados, mas ainda não havia acabado as preocupações. Haruka balançou de leve, a visão embaçou e seu corpo caiu ao chão, assim como a massa de água que provocou uma bela onda. Michael arregalou os olhos e correu na direção da garota, a água a encobriria daquela forma. A muito pouco de alcançá-la a onda veio primeiro e jogou ambos para trás, por sorte, o corpo dela que se levantou com a água foi jogado sobre o jovem ruivo que a segurou e acabou por bater suas costas na árvore mais próxima, pela força da onda.

-_... Acabou... Por enquanto..._ – Finalmente Zafkiel pode se desfazer do seu resto sóbrio e Uriel o segurou.

Raphael vinha com Jibrille, ainda um tanto machucada, mas bem o suficiente para precisar apenas de um pouco de apoio, então, o Sacerdote do Vento se ocupou em socorrer o mestre cego.

-_... Ei, Haruka._ – Michael chamou. O rosto dela estava encoberto pelos cabelos molhados e podia ver algumas sujeiras da terra em sua face. Ele levou a mão livre à própria face, limpando a água e afastando a franja molhada que piorava a situação de sua visão. –_ Ei, Raphael. Ela tá desacordada... Além do mais... Eu não sabia que ela podia controlar água._

-_... Michael, encoste ela aí e se afaste. _- Jibrille se aproximou do ruivinho, que fez esse favor para ela, na verdade, em sua menta ela estava livrando-o de um peso. –_ Ela não pode se aproximar de você, esqueceu?... Ah, esqueça. Você realmente não se lembra._ – Jibrille se agachou.

-_ Espera... Do que cê tá falando?_ – Michael se interessou pelo assunto, como assim, ele esquecera? Assim do nada? Sem nenhuma gozação sobre sua memória? Aquilo soava estranho.

-_ Apenas se afaste. A Haruka não pode se aproximar da sua regência, caso contrário ela piora._ – A Sacerdotisa examinou a irmã e constatou que apenas havia exagerado na energia... Se tivesse usado apenas sua própria energia, as conseqüências poderiam ter sido catastróficas.

Michael nada mais reclamou, não suportava discutir com Jibrille. Falaria mais tarde com Haruka e ela explicaria também o fato de roubar sua energia assim. O mais estranho era... Por que um beijo? Poderiam ter sido outras coisas... Não?

* * *

A cidade já estava voltando à movimentação, mais pessoas andavam pela rua. As barracas estavam mais cheias e animadas. O pré-inverno era como o final dele e algo naquelas ruas era nostálgico. Já fazia dois dias que Haruka dormia, Jibrille e Raphael afirmavam que era apenas o cansaço e pediram para que Michael não se aproximasse daquele quarto de forma alguma. Mas algo dentro dele provocava uma leve irritação, o beijo não fora esquecido, porque não era uma manifestação de amor, havia sido um roubo de energia. E ele não era capaz de compreender aquela ação. Seus passos o guiaram sem querer até a cidade, não importa aonde ia, só estava passando o tempo.

-_ Então meu jovem... A insônia voltou? Perdeu sua garota?_ – Uma voz suavemente conhecida chegou a seus ouvidos, uma voz rouca de quem já viveu muito naquelas ruas como vendedora.

Michael parou e direcionou um olhar desconfiado a velha. Ela vendera algo a ele, sim... Colares, dois colares. Porém não se encontrava com nenhum deles e nem lembrava o motivo da compra.

-_ O que há, velha? Quer vender algo? Não sei nem porque comprei aquilo daquela vez._ – O jovem desviou seu olhar dela e ia voltar a caminhar quando a mão áspera tocou seu braço.

-_ Ora, ora... Pois então, não poderia ter sido mais verdadeiro. Por que o jogou fora, meu jovem?_ – Desta vez ela sorriu gentil e algo travou os passos de Michael, aquela mulher sabia de algo.

-_ Do que está falando?_

-_ Ah, então o motivo foi realmente ela. Pois se não ao menos se lembraria porque o jogou fora. Esses jovens... Não os compreendo. O que ela lhe fez? Deixou-o? Magoou-o?_ – Aquela voz tão serena era quase como se soubesse muito mais do que as palavras pudessem dizer, como se tivesse experimentado a verdadeira dor daquilo.

-_ Quem é "ela"? Do que cê tá falando?_ – Confuso. Era tudo o que era aquela conversa. Mas algo naquilo era familiar. Talvez fossem... Repostas.

-_... Como posso lhe responder? Não tive a chance de descobrir seu nome... Apenas ver em seu sorriso a felicidade... Você não via, não é mesmo? O que sentia era inveja, inveja daqueles a volta, inveja daqueles que a olhavam e você mesmo se esqueceu de olhá-la. Ou... Você mesmo queria evitar que seu olhar se tornasse como os deles?_

Sim, algo naquilo o fazia suar frio. Sem entender, a sensação de que ela descobrira um segredo de sua vida passava por seu corpo. Quem era "ela"? O que "ela" era para ele? A velha sabia de algo importante, mas ele também sabia que suas informações seriam todas vagas, porque não foi ela que vivera aquilo... Fora ele. E ele não era capaz de se lembrar. Não queria mais ouvir aquilo. Não queria ficar confuso. Deu meia-volta em direção do castelo e foi sem dizer nada. Queria ir embora.

-_ Não a abandone... Sua mente deseja ser livre, mas seu espírito sabe... Sabe o seu mais profundo desejo._

* * *

Jibrille e Raphael avistaram em seu caminho rumo ao castelo da cidade um jovem ruivo passar apressado, sua expressão não era boa. Mas no momento tinham assuntos mais urgentes que o mau humor do Sacerdote do Fogo.

Os dois sacerdotes subiram a escadaria e foram atendidos com todos os cuidados. O desejo? Dirigir palavra ao rei. E assim foi.

-_ Majestade._ – Jibrille fez uma bela reverência, Raphael fez o mesmo. O rei mandou que se sentassem e assim fizeram, da forma correta, em seiza. –_ Venho dirigir palavra sobre o incidente de alguns dias atrás._

-_ Sim. A massa de energia, não?_ – O jovem homem alisou a barba ao queixo, seu olhar era perspicaz, parecia gravar cada segundo, cada movimento.

-_ Sim... Aquilo é obra de magia, senhor. Não há mero acaso que forme um monstro com consciência e daquele porte._ – Raphael afirmou, conhecia muito bem a matéria do fogo que se alimentava de ar e era regente de seu mais próximo amigo, Michael.

-_ Entendo. Esperam que eu desconfie de alguém, correto?_ – O rei olhou para baixo, desviando sua atenção deles por um momento. Era fácil de perceber que se tratava de um estrategista de guerra ótimo. Um homem incrível.

-_ Pai, eu estou indo visitar a princesa. Nesse tempo que me ausentei, parece que..._ – Mamoru adentrou a sala por uma porta lateral que provavelmente levava aos outros corredores e, dessa forma, aos quartos. –_ Perdão. Não imaginava que tivéssemos visitas. Como está a princesa, Mestra Jibrille?... Se me permite a pergunta, pois parecem ocupados._

-_... Creio que se estiver acordada, apreciará de bom grado sua visita, príncipe._ – Jibrille sorriu cordialmente.

-_... Deixou-me preocupado. Estou indo, pai._ – O jovem virou-se para o pai.

-_ Tem minha autorização, com toda certeza. Faça bom proveito de seus tempos livres, meu indomável filho._ – O homem de meia-idade sorriu desdenhoso e o príncipe retribuiu num sorriso largo. Seu pai compreendia seu espírito, pois já fora um jovem como ele.

-_ Parece que tem uma boa relação com seu filho, apesar de compreender sua natureza tão diferente da nobreza._ – Jibrille observou o jovem deixar o local e se direcionar a saída.

-_ Meu filho... Tem o espírito do ar dentro de si. É livre como o vento, é humano, é indiferente às causas da nobreza... Ele entende o povo, mas não o governa... Viveria feliz entre eles, e os ajudaria mais que a capacidade de qualquer rei._ – O senhor suspirou. Entendia que seu legado hereditário poderia chegar ao fim com seu filho, mas entendia também que seu filho transformaria mais como uma pessoa do povo do que como um rei e para isso, apostava com o apoio do próximo que poderia ser governante.

-_... O Mika-chan pode estar numa bela enrascada... Se recuperar a memória tarde demais... Porque o coração humano é volúvel e a Haruka pode se sentir mais segura nos braços de outro dessa forma._ – Raphael disse em tom baixo, apenas para Jibrille.

-_... Eu continuo do lado que a fará mais feliz. Independente do partidário._ – Jibrille sorriu e voltou seu olhar ao senhor. –_ Voltando ao assunto, majestade..._

* * *

Haruka abriu os olhos e apesar daquilo não fazer a mínima diferença, ela sabia que estava em seu quarto, pois o ar que respirava lembrava lírios, lembrava serenidade, e as pequenas mãos que seguravam seus braços não desmentia isso. Seus pequenos filhos dormiram ao lado da cama, esperando que ela acordasse. Quanto tempo fazia que estava dormindo? Além do mais, quanto tempo mais teria que suportar a dor de não ver? Aquilo fora realmente escolha dela?

-_ Princesa, tem visita._ – As crianças abriram seus olhos sonolentos e olharam para a porta, da porta para a cama e viram a jovem de cabelos roxos se sentar e sorrir de leve.

-_ Mande entrar._ – Bastou essas palavras para que as duas crianças pulassem em seus braços. Yuuka começou a soluçar baixinho, era apenas alívio.

-_ Nunca mais deixa a gente assim de novo..._ – O pequeno Mamoru reclamou e abraçou a cabeça da irmãzinha, para confortá-la.

-_... Parece que cheguei no momento certo. Como está?_ – A voz era familiar e um sorriso se abriu na face da menina.

-_ Bem... Só um pouco preocupada, não sei quanto tempo dormi..._

-_ Dois dias. Faz dois dias que tudo aquilo aconteceu._ – Seu pequeno filho a informou e puxou Yuuka para fora da cama. –_ Quer que a gente vá buscar algo?_

-_ Não, obrigada._ – Haruka sorriu gentil. Mamoru parecia se tornar mais responsável a cada dia. –_ Não querem ir brincar? Aposto que ficaram aqui esse tempo todo... Não há mais com o que se preocupar._

-_ Com um filho assim, não vejo a necessidade de um amor._ – Riu-se o jovem príncipe que se aproximou da cama.

-_ Então, eu e a Yuu vamos descer para comer algo._ – O menino puxou a irmã para fora do quarto e assim seus passos desapareceram no corredor.

-_... Como se sente? Tem certeza que não quer comer nada?_ – O jovem de cabelos castanhos se sentou numa cadeira próxima a cama.

-_ Estou bem. Descansei bastante e mais tarde prometo me alimentar. E o senhor..._

-_ Corte as formalidades, Haruka._ – Mamoru sorriu de leve.

-_... O que fez nesse tempo, Mamoru?_ – O rosto da jovem corou de leve. Não era acostumada a chamar os outros assim.

-_ Reuniões chatas e viagens cansativas. Perdoe-me por não estar aqui antes._ – Mamoru sorriu largo e bagunçou os cabelos da menina que sorriu como uma criança.

Haruka direcionou o olhar ao rosto dele, mas seus olhos vazios arranharam de leve o coração de seu amigo.

-_ Não consigo admitir o fato de ter te deixado sofrendo aqui sozinha. Me desculpe, de verdade._ – Ele voltou a se sentar na cadeira e olhou a sacada aberta. –_ Talvez o nosso visitante também lamente algo._

Michael se encontrava encostado na parede ao lado da porta da sacada, não entrara ao perceber que ela tinha acordado e a chegada dele. Por que justamente quando ele foi visitá-la? Ela poderia ter acordado qualquer outro momento, não? Embrulhava-lhe o estômago, as palavras da velha, a relação entre esses dois, não lhe soava bem o tom gentil e alegre da menina.

Haruka nem havia percebido Michael. Era como se sua aura estivesse baixa demais para que fosse percebido, não porque ele queria se esconder, mas havia algo de atordoado, algo de disperso em seu coração.

-_ Mika... Michael? O que aconteceu?_ – A voz dela saiu triste e aquilo fez o jovem ruivo olhar longe na paisagem da tarde.

Foi apenas silêncio até ela perceber que ele estava se afastando. O que acontecera enquanto dormia? Michael estava agindo estranho. Mas o jovem odiava o som triste da voz dela. O som da preocupação dela lhe dava mal estar... E agora, com ele ali, não era o momento certo para as questões que queria fazer.

-_... Você realmente gosta desse cara, hein._ – Mamoru sorriu e Haruka corou até o último fio de cabelo. Aquele jeito direto dele era muito engraçado e, ao mesmo tempo, suavemente constrangedor, de certa forma, lembrava o Michael, o que a fez rir.

-_ Não diga coisas impossíveis, Mamoru! Já falei com você sobre isso._ – Ela escondeu a face com as mãos, ainda rindo.

-_ Qual a diferença entre ter um amor declarado e um escondido? Se na hora que esse amor correr perigo, é óbvio que essa pessoa vai fazer de tudo para salvar a pessoa amada?... É injusto o que você exige de si mesma... Só isso._ – Mamoru sorriu gentil para a Haruka que olhou triste para suas mãos.

-_... O Mika-chan... Não sabe... Que eu o amo assim... E ele esqueceu de mim._

-_ Nova parada. _– Mamoru sorriu largo, adorava argumentar contra aquele erro bobo dela querer se manter forte. –_ O colar faz esquecer quem? Me diz, hein? Quem que o colar apaga da memória?_

Haruka corou bruscamente de novo, o argumentar dele sempre a fazia balançar na sua indecisão. Algo a dizia que ele estava correto.

-_... Haruka... Pára de se torturar. Eu tenho certeza que ele já pensou isso infinitas vezes... Se não, por que ele queria tanto te proteger? Por que ele se importou tanto? Não percebe, Haruka? Por que não quer procurar o que te falta? Quer deixar escapar assim, entre os dedos? Tudo...?_

Haruka sabia que se seus olhos enxergassem, a expressão que veria seria de inconformismo. O silêncio perdurou até que as lágrimas desceram pela face. Desejava de todo seu coração ainda que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes... Mas, isso implicaria tantas incertezas. Se ele recuperasse a memória, como reagiria? E se ele simplesmente a ignorasse e abandonasse tudo? Simplesmente fosse embora para alguma aventura? Tinha medo...

- – Um sussurro baixinho saiu de seus lábios. –_ Mamoru... _– Ela repetiu de forma mais audível. –_ Me diz que isso vai dar certo...?_

Mamoru sorriu e abraçou-a com força, tão pouco tempo para que se conhecessem... Mas, realmente, bastaram segundos para que quisesse vê-la feliz, e dias para perceber que sempre buscara inspiração em alguém como ela. Alguém que desse um motivo, uma esperança de pureza e carinho... Para mudar esse mundo. Um pequeno feixe de luz, para que ele enxergasse que ainda havia algo como aquilo nas pessoas sem esperança, nas pessoas machucadas, algo para ser salvo... Afinal, os seres humanos nunca foram criados para se superarem sozinhos...

-_ Vai dar tudo certo._

* * *

A noite estava iluminada pelas estrelas e pela lua, era um céu perfeito e um cenário fantasmagórico sobre as árvores brancas. Um jovem de roupas negras estava na sacada, olhando o tempo passar. Queria respostas, mas não sabia onde procurar e isso o deixava irritado. Esperar... Um barulho se fez na sacada.

- _Ai..._ – Uma voz conhecida reclamou e o jovem olhou.

O coração falhou uma batida ao vê-la. O colar. Ela estava com o colar que ele comprara. "Ela" era Haruka?... Sim, era nela que buscava as respostas.

-_ Ei, que cê tá fazendo a essa hora?_ – Ele se aproximou.

-_... É... Essa hora, que hora?_ – Ela sorriu constrangida e segurou no apoio da sacada para se levantar. Michael parou de andar, aquela pergunta... –_ Brincadeira... Eu sei que está tarde. A temperatura, os sons... São todos diferentes._ – Ela sorriu, percebeu que ele não se sentira a vontade com a pergunta.

O jovem ruivo se aproximou dela, mas não disse nada. Qual seria sua primeira pergunta? Nem ele sabia por onde começar. Ele se apoiou na sacada novamente e voltou a olhar o cenário.

-_... O que há, Mika-chan? Você está..._

-_ Por que cê tem esse colar?_

Haruka se paralisou, voltou seu olhar para o cenário, apesar de não ver nada.

-_... Você me deu._ – Ela disse e sorriu, segurando o colar, vendo sua forma com os dedos.

-_ Por quê? E cadê o outro?_ – Ele continuava a não olhar a jovem com quem conversava.

-_... Você que sabe onde está o outro. Por que você me deu? Eu também não sei... Me explique você... O que aconteceu para que me entregasse isso?_

-_ Eu não sei! Quero saber, droga! Por que ninguém pode me responder?_ – Ele se irritou e deu as costas para ela.

-_ Porque você mesmo esqueceu... Se soubesse antes que esqueceria... Teria feito assim mesmo?_ – A menina baixou o rosto e Michael voltou o olhar nela, não conseguia ver a expressão de sua face.

-_... Eu... Não sei... Como posso saber o que esqueci?! E por que você não me diz?_ – Estava na hora de buscar a solução de todos os problemas.

-_ Se eu disser, você vai esquecer de novo. Porque só você pode descobrir o que esqueceu. Quer achar o outro colar? Procure._ – Haruka deu meia-volta. Se dissesse mais, poderia prejudicar tudo o que acontecera.

-_... Por que você me beijou?_

A jovem parou seus passos, seu corpo tremeu. O rosto corou de leve e o coração acelerou. Por que o beijara? Para pegar sua energia, mas isso era o óbvio e ele também sabia... Ele desejava saber o motivo do beijo, o porquê de ter usado isso como ligação...

-_ Eu não sei. Que outra ligação eu poderia ter usado?_ – Não era hora de pensar nisso.

-_ Não, se foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente, tem um motivo. Se não teria feito outra coisa._ – Ele olhou desconfiado.

-_... Você também... Pode achar essa resposta. Mas então, deixe-me perguntar... Por que eu estou cega?_

O silêncio veio em resposta. Por que aquela pergunta para ele? Como saberia? Mas ela estava fazendo exatamente o mesmo que ele fizera com ela. Perguntas que sabemos a resposta, mas são melhores sem ser contadas. Se seu sonho tivesse ligação com o que aconteceu... Mas era hora de parar com as frases interminadas e os pensamentos não ditos. Era hora de resolver aquela situação também.

-_... Se não quer dividir nada comigo, tudo bem. Eu não tenho motivos para que divida mesmo. Não me lembro dum passado onde cê exista... Mas... Se isso te fere... Por que ainda tá aqui? Ou por que não busca a solução?_ – Ele se esforçou para ser sincero e dizer tudo o que pensava de mais complexo, coisas que o deixavam com dor de cabeça num segundo.

-_... Você... Sabe...?_ – A voz da menina soou confusa e ela se virou para ele, levando as mãos aos lábios. Parecia incrivelmente assustada. Mas depois tentou se recuperar e olhou para baixo, precisava responder então. -_... Sabe... O que é depender de outra pessoa para poder fazer algo?... Sabe o que é ter medo de agir... E perder as coisas mais caras que poderia apostar num jogo...?_

-_... Não entendo do que cê tá falando..._ – Ele cerrou os olhos, como se esforçasse de verdade para compreender... Algo martelava em sua mente, mas ele não sabia a resposta... Não entendia o significado das palavras dela.

-_... Quando entender, então... Talvez nós encontremos nossas respostas._ – Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu. Os olhos, normalmente vazios, brilharam pelas lágrimas que teimavam em não cair. Era melancólico e belo... Era algo hipnotizante. Mas ela deu as costas e tateou a parede até seu quarto, adentrou-o e o deixou ali.

Sozinho... Em busca de respostas...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Sinceramente, não sei o que pensar desse cap. Sei que ele era necessário porque precisava apresentar as soluções e explicar certas coisas... Mas... Não ficou monótono? Não ficou chato? Não sei... Acho que é porque a história estava desenrolando numa velocidade incrível e agora teve que dar uma parada para as explicações (Coisa que eu não fazia faz tempo) Aí... Me senti meio vazia. Como se não estivesse certo... O que acharam? Por favor, me dêem uma opinião nisso aí...

Muito obrigada a todos que lêem e curtem a história.

Pequenina mudança de assunto.. Este cap estava escrito faz tempo... mas esqueci de postar... Perdoem-me.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Michael abriu os olhos devagar, a luz da manhã adentrava pela fresta da porta não totalmente fechada. A luz da manhã... Como era bela... A chegada do fim de inverno. Fim desses tempos parados e o melhor, não estava com a dor de cabeça que acordara várias vezes nesses dias. Dores de cabeça causadas por estranhas memórias sem nexo das noites passadas em que conversava algo com Haruka.

Michael se sentou na cama e olhou para as cobertas brancas. A noite passada não deixara sua mente. Os acontecimentos recentes, ele olhou para a porta, precisava de respostas.

-_ Raphael!_ – Michael abriu a porta da sacada de seu vizinho, este não se encontrava no quarto, provavelmente havia descido para o café da manhã.

O jovem ruivo apressou-se em descer as escadas até o salão onde se reuniam para as refeições e encontrou todos reunidos lá, exceto Haruka.

-_ Raphael, preciso falar com você! Venha cá e..._

-_ Mika-chan... Antes, vista-se apropriadamente. Não está mais tão frio, porém..._

- _Ahn?_ - Michael se encontrava apenas com suas calças negras e, para ele não parecia nada de errado naquilo.

-_... Nós temos damas neste aposento._ – Ele levou o olhar até Risa, Jibrille, Doll, Yuuka e algumas empregadas.

-_ Ah, me deixa em paz. Eu preciso falar com você e pare..._ – Novamente fora interrompido.

-_ Depois de se vestir e tomar café da manhã apropriadamente._ – Raphael tomou um gole de chá.

-_ O QUÊ?! Não tá vendo que eu tô com pressa?! Anda logo, seu...!_ – O ruivinho perdera a paciência.

-_ Até lá, sem respostas..._

Michael tornou seu olhar aborrecido para o lado e se direcionou novamente aos quartos. Raphael sorriu discretamente.

-_ Você gosta de brincar com o Michael, não, Raphael?_ – Uriel sorriu serenamente.

-_ Imagine... Eu só sei a hora certa de me divertir um pouco fazendo bem a ele._ – Raphael fingiu agir normalmente.

* * *

Em direção do quarto, Michael se deparou ao virar um corredor, com Haruka, que tateava a parede vagarosamente e parou.

-_ Mika-chan? Bom dia._ – Ela sorriu, mas seus olhos permaneceram estáticos.

-_... Que tá fazendo? Não é ruim ficar perambulando?_ – Michael continuou andando até chegar à menina.

-_ É... Talvez. Mas não suporto ficar dentro daquele quarto. Odeio ser servida._ – Ela fez uma careta de desagrado e mostrou a língua.

Tantas coisas que poderia perguntar, tantas coisas que queria saber, mas também entendia que ela não responderia. Havia muito mais naquela história, muito além das memórias que não existiam em sua mente, muito além dos olhos dela que não enxergavam. "_Mostre-me..._" Era isso que seus olhos pediam, mas ela não os via, então o silêncio pesou tanto, que ela decidiu seguir caminho.

-_ Não pode ficar andando por aí assim._ – Ele barrou seu caminho.

-_ Por que se importa? Não parece você..._ – Ela riu baixinho, num tom levemente sarcástico. Algo fez o coração do jovem pular uma batida com aquilo, um sentimento de raiva misturado com algo desconhecido que o fizera proferir aquelas palavras das quais ela riu.

-_ O que tem a ver com você?!_ – Ele bateu com força o punho na parede e fechou os olhos. O que havia com ele? –_ Por que se importa com as minhas palavras? E fica falando coisas de mim como se soubesse o que eu penso? Cê não me conhece! Eu nunca te vi em toda a minha vida, por que me entenderia?!_

Aos seus olhos se encontrarem com os dela, sua raiva momentânea se esvaiu. O olhar dela... Estava diferente. Primeiro pareceu surpreso, mas depois ela baixou o olhar, como se ele tivesse dito palavras que não desejasse ouvir. Algo em sua alma pediu para que desmentisse essas palavras e sua boca se entreabriu, mas ela falou antes:

-_ Está certo. Perdoe-me, Mestre Michael._ – Não era isso. Porque na noite passada e naquele momento, tudo que estava fazendo era para entender o que existia entre eles. –_ Não deveria brincar com coisas das quais não faço parte..._

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, estraçalhando o âmago do jovem. Antes que ele pudesse se recuperar da sensação que lhe percorreu o corpo, ela passou por ele e continuou seu caminho pelo corredor.

* * *

Raphael fechou a porta de seu próprio quarto ao entrar. A pessoa que se encontrava deitada em sua cama, uma mão sobre o tórax e seu rosto que permanecia olhando o longe pela sacada, pareceram ao homem loiro uma visão surpreendente. Bela? Não... Quase aterrorizante. Michael buscava o vazio no distante céu azul pré-primavera. Aquilo era o significado de seus sentimentos pela jovem de cabelos roxos: O vazio. Por isso era perturbadora a visão de seu amigo. Seu coração se enchia aos poucos de sentimentos dos quais ele nunca entenderia o significado, e aquilo para uma pessoa com a personalidade do Sacerdote do Fogo era quase, literalmente, uma bomba nas mãos da pessoa errada.

Se sensações vagas inundassem-no até afogá-lo, haveria duas opções básicas: Ou ele destruiria o motivo de sua confusão, ou ele fugiria até se embriagar de memórias que encobrissem o vestígio de seus problemas.

-_ O que há, Mika-chan? Não desceu para o café da manhã mais._ – Raphael coçou a cabeça, se aproximando da cama.

-_... O que há...? Minha mente tá pior que..._ – O ruivo nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar o amigo. -_... Sei lá..._

Nunca vira Michael naquele estado. Foi essa a conclusão dos pensamentos de Raphael. O mais próximo daquilo foi o dia em que deixaram a vila e o fim da guerra. Nos dois momentos, ele fugiu e ignorou qualquer relação com suas perturbações.

-_... Ainda deseja saber algo?_

-_ Ah, é mesmo... _– Michael se sentou na cama e encarou o amigo pelo canto do olhar, sem se virar. Seus olhos pareceram de ressaca, ao ver do Sacerdote do Vento. -_... O que há comigo? Não me sinto mais eu mesmo e sinto isso muito evidente desde que a Haruka..._ – Memórias invadiram sua mente, provocando uma dor aguda em sua cabeça.

A mão que segurou, o sorriso que viu, o corpo que abraçou, os lábios... Por quê? Por que essas coisas invadiam sua mente? Era ela, ela que fazia sua cabeça dar voltas, suas palavras, suas lágrimas. O que tinham a ver com ele?

-_ Não fiz nada... Para me preocupar com ela... Não me esforcei para me importar..._ – Michael levou as mãos à cabeça, parecia tentar impedir seus próprios pensamentos, curvando o corpo suavemente, aquilo tudo era loucura. Não havia como se importar com uma pessoa. Muito menos ainda com uma que nem se lembrava de ter conhecido.

-_ Quando se deu conta, ela simplesmente já estava lá, certo? Sem pedir licença... Invadiu sua mente. Encheu ela de sorrisos carinhosos e de lágrimas dolorosas... É?_ – Raphael olhou longe a paisagem. –_ É, a Haru-chan é assim._

Michael arregalou os olhos, simples assim? Só porque ela era assim que sua mente turvava?... Ele era só qualquer um...?

-_... Fala... Como se não fosse nada..._ – As palavras saíram secas, seu coração estremeceu. Algo queimava em seu peito, formigava.

-_ Sentiu-se um entre um milhão? Está bravo comigo? Engraçado. Você sempre diz que não se importa que o mundo se exploda, por isso sempre foi o único entre milhões. Fazendo pouco caso de tudo, não sendo atingido por ameaças ou frustrações sentimentais, tudo parece bem simples. Ninguém soube qual foi seu esforço para se desligar das coisas, ou será que não foi esforço algum?... Isso não vem ao caso... O problema foi que, de repente, algo ficou grudado em você, algo que você odeia. A essência de algo, e não simplesmente algo, uma pessoa... Acha que foi mesmo "de repente"?_ – Raphael encarou os olhos surpresos do companheiro.

Os lábios entreabertos não produziram som algum, sentia-se cada vez mais distante de si mesmo. Que Michael era esse que habitava seu corpo naquele momento? "_Responda... Responda... Seja você, idiota._"

-_... Não sei do que cê tá falando._ – Ele desviou o olhar. Péssima desculpa, jamais funcionaria com uma pessoa que o conhecesse tão bem quanto Raphael.

-_ Ótimo._ – Raphael sorriu. –_ Eu e Jibrille estávamos discutindo sobre arranjar alguém para a Haru-chan se casar. Ela teve muitos pretendentes durante a vida, sabe? Irmã mais nova da Sacerdotisa da Água, refinada, gentil, sorridente, carinhosa. Uma perfeita esposa, não?_

-_... Perfeita demais, ouvindo assim..._ – Ele se esforçava para tirar as palavras da garganta. –_ Ela é barulhenta e infantil. Como espera que uma pessoa suporte ficar ao lado de alguém tão criança?_ – Sorriu com certo sarcasmo.

-_ Aí que se engana. Ela sempre foi responsável, somente ainda é jovem demais. Mas daqui para frente, ela tende a amadurecer. Aposto tudo que ela realmente não vai ter nenhum grande defeito como parceira para a vida de alguém importante por aí. Também aposto que vai dar uma bela mulher._ – Raphael riu suavemente fingido.

-_ Vá em frente. Duvido que a Haruka aceite se casar com qualquer um._

-_ A Jibrille citou o príncipe daqui, o Mamoru. Parece que a Haruka se dá muito bem com ele, né? Seria bom, com um castelo aqui poderíamos visitá-la sempre que possível._ – Raphael começou a andar em direção a sacada, mas foi parado pela frase de Michael.

-_ Por que cê tá me provocando dessa forma? É ridículo. Eu não me importo._

-_ Sim, __**você**__ está ridículo. Não sendo sincero consigo mesmo, __**fingindo**__ que não se importa..._ – O homem encarou o garoto com olhos serenos e ao mesmo tempo, temíveis.

-_ HARUKA-HIME!_ – Uma voz feminina gritou de forma tão aterrorizada e estridente que naquele castelo inteiro, tão tranqüilo e silencioso, deve ter sido possível escutar. E essa voz cortou a respiração do jovem ruivo que pulou da cama e escancarou a porta do quarto, correndo, quase que desesperadamente, pela voz que gritara, assim fez Raphael, seguindo-o.

Os passos apressados de muitas pessoas levaram a maioria ao mesmo local, a cozinha. Onde uma serva apertava com um pano desesperadamente uma mão de uma jovem que se encontrava inconsciente em seus braços.

-_ O que aconteceu?_ – Michael fora o primeiro a chegar até o local.

-_ A-A princesa parece que perdeu a consciência enquanto segurava a faca e..._ – A serva tentava se explicar.

-_ Cê deu uma faca pra ela?! Enlouqueceu?_ – Michael tomou-a nos braços, passando a mão em sua testa, estava quente... Febre pela noite passada?

-_ N-Não! Eu pedi para que ela não tocasse em nada! Não entendo nem como ela conseguiu pegar justamente uma faca. Eu só fui buscar algo para que ela se alimentasse e..._

-_ Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Mika-chan, deixe-me levá-la até o quarto dela._ – Raphael se aproximou do jovem ruivo que levantou com ela nos braços. –_ Mika-chan, você sabe que a Jibrille..._

Mais pessoas começavam a chegar, entre elas os outros dois sacerdotes. Algo estava preso em sua garganta. "_Não sou inútil... Já to com ela nos braços, não vai doer levá-la até o quarto._" Ao mesmo tempo que sua mente relutava. Jibrille ia dizer algo, mas Michael se antecipou:

-_ Não me encha..._

* * *

-_ Você fica do lado de fora._ – Raphael puxou Michael pela porta que levava a sacada, assim que ele deixou a menina na cama.

Jibrille fez uma barreira de água para evitar mais transtornos. Michael se encostou a parede do lado de fora, sua mente estava mais confusa ainda. Não importa o quão forte se fizesse, na hora, nem pensava duas vezes para socorrê-la. Seu corpo foi escorregando até ele se encontrar sentado olhando o nada, de forma irritada.

-_... Você pode escolher se entender... Ou pode escolher ignorar tudo como das outras vezes... É bom que pense bem antes de decidir._ – Raphael se direcionou rumo ao quarto.

O jovem sacerdote apenas fechou os olhos. Sem perceber quanto tempo se passava, sem abri-los novamente, apenas desejava fingir que sonhava, ouvindo o som do vento de fim de inverno. Então, após não se sabia quanto tempo, ele ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir.

-_ Nee-sama..._

Ela estava acordada. Michael abriu os olhos e se levantou, ainda apoiado contra a parede. Desde quando havia anoitecido? Só via alguns últimos filetes de luz que apareciam no horizonte colorindo de leve as nuvens e mostrando o fim do crepúsculo.

-_ Acordou faz muito tempo?_ – A voz de Jibrille iniciou a conversa e não se ouviu resposta, então Michael imaginou que a menina tivesse apenas sinalizado com a cabeça. – _Recebi uma carta do rei... Pai de seu amigo, o príncipe Mamoru._

-_ E... O que ele deseja?_ – A voz de Haruka soou cansada aos ouvidos de Michael, que baixou o olhar.

-_... Que você se case com o filho dele._

"_O... Quê...?!_" Foi a única coisa que passou pela mente do jovem Sacerdote do Fogo, decidiu que era melhor continuar a prestar atenção, por isso, impediu seus pensamentos.

-_... Que eu... Me case com Mamoru?_ – Michael preferiu não acreditar nos seus ouvidos que fizeram a frase parecer tão contente.

-_ Não influencio em sua decisão... Mas vocês se dão bem, não? Você... Gosta dele...?_ – Jibrille tornou num tom curioso.

Michael desviou o olhar, sentindo um formigamento percorrer seu corpo. Por que diabos sentia aquilo? Nem a conhecia a tanto tempo assim para ficar preocupado com quem ela se casasse ou qualquer coisa parecida.

"_A Jibrille citou o príncipe daqui, o Mamoru. Parece que a Haruka se dá muito bem com ele, né? Seria bom, com um castelo aqui poderíamos visitá-la sempre que possível._"

Para que a visitaria? Para que voltaria até aquele lugar? Odiava aquele lugar. Da mesma forma que odiava tantos outros. Era melhor se desfazer dos problemas e viajar. Explorar o mundo, sim... Não tinha nada a ver com ela.

-_... Gosto..._

Por um instante, a mente do jovem parou. Não havia céu, nem árvores, nem montanhas a sua frente, aquilo era a noite? Ou foi sua visão que preferiu ignorar tudo por um momento? Qual foi o impacto daquela pequena palavra dentro dele?... Por que motivo ela o beijara se gostava de outro?... Era óbvio... Não podia ser amor. Não era por isso que ela escolhera aquela ligação. Talvez fosse porque eles se conheciam desde pequenos mesmo e ela poderia roubar mais energia daquela forma... Mas...

Por que ele correspondera?... Por que, de repente, assim como naquele momento, parecia não existir mais nada...? Seu peito podia formigar e seu coração doer... Mas faltava algo, não tinha o sentimento... Não era Amor para ele. Não era...

-_... Vai pensar no assunto?_ – Jibrille disse em tom baixo.

-_... Não sei._

Michael sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. "_Óbvio que vai, não, é? Baka..._" Não era assim que deveria pensar. Não estava indo do jeito certo. Michael se desencostou, precisava dormir, esquecer, bater em alguém, não importava. Por isso, se direcionou para seu quarto e fechou as portas da sacada, para que não ouvisse mais a voz que lhe causava enjôos e deixando tudo tão escuro quanto as trevas que engoliam seus olhos.

-_ Não gosto dele deste modo, nee-sama..._

* * *

Haruka acordou do mesmo modo que havia acordado todos os recentes dias, sem diferenciar nada. Era tudo escuridão e a única coisa que a confortava eram os sons que invadiam as manhãs pré-primavera. Cada vez mais se aproximava a tão adorada estação das flores, e se permanecesse sem a visão, pelo menos o conforto do perfume das flores viria a invadir seu corpo e tornar os dias mais coloridos.

-_ Bom dia, senhorita dorminhoca. Só te vejo dormindo. Vai engordar, hein? _– O tom irônico da voz que adentrava o quarto a fez sorrir.

-_ Michael, bom dia. O que faz em meu aposento num horário como esse?_

-_ Eca, formalidades! Formalidades!_ – O jovem fez uma careta de nojo.

-_ Desculpa._ – Ri do tom de voz dele.

-_ Mudando de assunto... Como está "seu principezinho"?_ – Tom irônico.

-_ ? Meu... príncipe?_ – A menina questionou, sem entender.

-_ Raphael tava me falando que a Jibrille o achava um belo partido pra você._ – Michael fingiu um tom de desinteresse. –_ Achei que tivessem algum relacionamento._

-_ Ah, o Mamoru?_ – A inocência da menina a fez sorrir como se tivesse feito uma descoberta. –_ Ah... Não que eu saiba... Para mim é só um bom amigo._

-_ Sei..._ – A conversa foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

-_ Haruka-chan? Já acordou? Que ótimo, né? _– Risa adentrou o quarto. –_ Bom dia, Mestre Michael._

-_ Acordei ontem a noite... Desculpe-me o transtorno._ – Haruka sorri na direção da jovem loira.

-_... Mestre... Posso falar um momento com você?_

-_ Comigo? Pra quê?_ – Michael se surpreende. Nem havia se quer conversado com ela alguma vez.

-_ Um assunto em particular..._ – Sorri para ele.

Haruka arregala os olhos de forma inocente e surpresa, sentindo-se suavemente incomodada. Nunca havia acontecido algo como aquilo... Era raro ver Michael conversando com uma garota ou, se quer, uma garota querendo falar com ele.

-_... Ok._ – Michael a seguiu para fora do quarto, como se algo o chamasse.

Os dois começaram a andar pelos corredores. Para Michael eles andavam sem rumo e achava que a única intenção da jovem ao seu lado era tornar a conversa inaudível para alguém que andasse pelos corredores ou estivesse nos quartos.

-_... Então?_ – Michael perguntou depois de um tempo, odiava coisas demoradas.

-_... Posso me encontrar com você mais tarde?_ – Ela perguntou, sem olhá-lo, seu olhar parecia preocupado, evitando que alguém os visse.

-_ Pra quê?_ – Sem entender, Michael falou alto, tamanha a surpresa pela pergunta e a jovem tapou sua boca.

Se fosse Haruka a perguntar algo como aquilo... Por um instante imaginou se ficaria contente. Parecia idiota, a coisa que ele mais odiava era parecer mais adolescente. Já bastava sua altura, seu temperamento, ainda teria de agüentar seus pensamentos sem nexo por uma menina idiota.

-_ Shhhh... Quando chegarmos lá eu te conto._ – Risa olhou para os lados, vendo se havia alguém, depois sorriu.

Estava bom o suficiente já ficando nervoso com Haruka por perto, então, estranhando a intimidade, ele segurou sua mão e a afastou.

-_... Tá, bom. Não entendi nada... Mas, tudo bem._

-_ Obrigada!_ – A loirinha beijou-lhe o rosto e saiu a cantarolar.

Michael permaneceu ali, confuso e com a mão onde ela havia beijado. Por que de repente aquilo? Nem se quer lembrava da existência dela uns minutos atrás e agora ela tratou-o como se o conhecesse há tempos. O jovem se espreguiçou e começou a andar.

-_... Que menina estranha... Mas sinto que tem algo de interessante nisso. Ela sabe algo._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Depois de MESES E MESES!... Aqui estou eu... Quem ainda lê isso aqui?... Fiquei empacada um século, mas finalmente consegui. A inspiração voltou tão bem, que acho que o próximo capítulo sai logo, logo.

Tenho que aproveitar antes de voltem as provas. T-T

Obrigada, sem o apoio de vocês, não teria nem pensado duas vezes em parar... Mas estou aqui, por isso, obrigada!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

-_ Haruka?_

A menina se encontrava sentada no jardim ajuntando as flores que seus filhos lhe traziam, as primeiras flores de primavera, que floresciam ainda no ameno frio que ia embora aos poucos. Ainda que não enxergasse, em seu colo ela juntou um belíssimo buquê muito bem arranjado. Ao ouvir a voz ela segurou o buquê nas mãos e se levantou.

-_ Até parece um buquê para uma ocasião especial._ – A mesma voz suavemente travessa tornou a falar. O jovem de cabelos castanhos se aproximava.

-_ Ficou bom?_ – Ela colocou o buquê frente ao tórax.

-_ Muito bonito._ – Mamoru arranjou umas flores que pendiam por não estarem bem seguras.

-_ Mamoru... O que significa aquela carta do seu..._ – Antes que a menina pudesse terminar a frase, um jovem de cabelos vermelhos se aproximou e sua aura era perceptível a qualquer um que ele estava em busca de caça.

-_ Boa tarde, Senhor Michael._ – Mamoru sorriu travesso ao ver o mesmo olhar de sempre atravessá-lo. Era até bom, aquilo indicava que o sacerdote não gostava da presença dele próxima a Haruka.

-_... Tarde._ – Michael disse, sem emoção na voz.

-_ Mika-chan, por que você sempre fica assim quando o Mamoru vem me visitar?_ – Haruka questionou curiosa e se posicionou entre os dois.

As flores murcharam vagarosamente e aquilo fez Michael baixar sua aura. A estranha sensação que aquelas flores lhe causavam era parecida quando Jibrille disse para que não se aproximasse de Haruka... Como se estar ali fosse ruim, prejudicial. Mesmo sem intenção de feri-la.

-_ Deixe-o, Haruka. Ele não vai mesmo com a minha cara. Fiz algo pra você, "Mestre" Michael?_ – Mamoru cruzou os braços sobre os ombros da menina a sua frente, abraçando-a de leve.

-_ M-Mamoru!_ – A face de Haruka corou.

Michael suspirou, olhava diretamente para as flores nos braços da menina de cabelos roxos. Belas flores... Agora destruídas por ele, algo o fazia pensar que era como ela. De qualquer forma, ele nunca foi alguém que pudesse cuidar bem de qualquer coisa. Tudo que se relacionasse a proteção ele era péssimo.

-_ É... Fez sim. Acho que abriu meus olhos._ – Michael se direcionou para a floresta. Era melhor desistir e esquecer, se ele quisesse sair em novas jornadas, seria ruim descobrir algo que o deixasse preso àquele lugar.

Michael correu e desapareceu nas árvores. Mamoru sentiu um leve ódio percorrer a espinha e soltou Haruka.

-_ Idiota._ – Mamoru resmungou.

-_ Ahn? Logo ele volta. Não fique chateado._ – Haruka tentou acalmá-lo.

-_ Vou atrás dele. Fique aqui com suas crianças._ – O jovem de cabelos castanhos se pôs a correr floresta adentro.

-_ Mamoru!_ – Não adiantava... Eram dois teimosos. Tudo que a menina pode fazer foi se sentar e acariciar de leve as flores levemente murchas.

Michael percebeu que alguém se aproximava e tinha algo como raiva vindo com ele. Na verdade, ele sabia de quem se tratava e aquilo não o agradava também. Mamoru logo o alcançou e, frente a frente, ele sorriu suavemente irônico.

-_ Medo? Não imaginava que o Sacerdote do Fogo desistisse tão fácil. O que há com você? O que enxerga quando olha para ela?_

-_ O que isso tem a ver com você? Não quer viver feliz com ela? Vai logo então. Eu que nunca consigo entender essa sua relação com a Haruka._ – O sacerdote retrucou, nunca se sentia bem com ele por perto.

-_ Hah! Então era sério, é? Tá, se eu disser que eu amo a Haruka e vou levá-la embora, por você tudo bem?_

-_ Não tem nada a ver comigo, se você se casa com ela, se a leva embora, não encha meu saco!_

-_ Ótimo. Eu e a Haruka nos casaremos muito em breve... Sabe por quê?_ – Sorri irônico. –_ Ela vai ter um filho meu._

Michael arregalou os olhos. Um filho...? Desde quando? Um sentimento de rancor o invadiu e sua aura explodiu. Mamoru tirou a katana da bainha e quando Michael voltou a si, ali estava ele ainda, muito bem, sem ferimentos ou aparentar cansaço, diferente do cenário, agora suavemente negro e cinza. Tudo acabava assim para ele, mesmo que suas aventuras fossem vivas como o fogo, tudo terminaria em cinzas...

-_ O que você disse que fez?!_ – Michael avançou sobre o jovem príncipe e o segurou pelas vestes, parecia enfurecido.

-_... O que enxerga quando olha para ela?... Por que a quer proteger tanto assim de tudo e todos? O curso natural da vida não é esse? O que tem de tão errado se ela fosse dar a luz a um filho meu...? Ela não tem nada a ver com a sua vida, não é?_ – Mamoru o olhou tranqüilo e os olhos dele o perfuraram da mesma forma que Raphael quando o questionava sobre seus sentimentos por ela.

-_... Eu... Não sei..._ – Sua mão tremia. Não sabia se sentia ódio, porque agora era óbvio que ele só fizera aquilo para provocá-lo.

"_Não quero... Que ela seja de outro cara... Ao mesmo tempo em que... Também não me sinto realmente interessado por ela... Não faz sentido..._"

-_... Não importa o quanto os outros digam. Sentimentos são coisas que descobrimos somente por nós mesmos. Por mais que eles sejam arrancados de nossas mentes... O coração continua da mesma forma... É como desmaterializar um objeto, torná-lo invisível. Ele existe, está ali, pode quase tocá-lo... Mas se esquecer o que objeto é e nunca mais se lembrar... Ele simplesmente vai continuar ali, fingindo ser "inexistente"._

-_... O que você sabe...? Por que todos sabem sobre a minha vida e EU não?! Por que eu sou o único que não entende o que se passa nessa __**DROGA**__?!_ – Michael já havia soltado as vestes do jovem e caíra de joelhos olhando as próprias mãos tremerem. Não sentia mais ódio por ele, algo havia se tornado claro como água...

-_ Eu amo a Haruka..._ – Os olhos de Michael se encontraram com os de Mamoru ao ouvir a frase do príncipe. –_ Como minha irmãzinha. Eu a adoro. Mas ela não é a pessoa para mim. Porque eu amo outra mulher._

Como se em instantes os conflitos pudessem se desfazer dessa forma. Tão simples. Pela primeira vez os olhos do sacerdote enxergaram o príncipe com respeito. Ele era capaz de proteger, era capaz de demonstrar seu afeto e de divertir as pessoas que prezava. Não seria surpresa, realmente, se Haruka o amasse.

-_ Não consegue se achar bem entre os outros? Nem eu... Independentemente disso... Ela apóia tudo. Passe mais tempo com ela... Se não consegue entender o passado, crie novas lembranças e entenda o presente. Não adianta fugir nos momentos ruins... E se me mostrar que é digno de tudo que a Haruka diz sobre você. Não vou me preocupar em deixar "minha irmãzinha" sob seus cuidados._

-_... O que isso tem a ver, cara? Pra que eu vou cuidar daquela chorona? _ – Michael baixou o olhar e uma lágrima percorreu sua face.

-_ Vai descobrir também._ – Mamoru riu e estendeu a mão para o ruivo que a segurou e se levantou. –_ Pergunte mais a ela sobre o belo colar que ela carrega no pescoço. Não se preocupe se sentir que tá pressionando ela... Vai ver que se conseguir fazer ela soltar o que está entalado em sua garganta, ela vai sorrir muito melhor da próxima vez. Afinal, cê sempre fez ela sorrir melhor, sabia?_

* * *

Haruka penteava os cabelos da menina a sua frente e cantarolava. É, não precisava enxergar para fazer um dia um pouco mais feliz, não enquanto houvesse voz aflorando de sua garganta, não enquanto pudesse fazer o dia de alguém um pouco melhor... Menos ver ele... Era o único porém que a torturava... Não ver a face dele, não ver como ele ficava irritado ou quando seu olhar distante e vazio transparecia suas profundas cicatrizes de seu passado assombroso. Ao mesmo tempo em que senti-lo mais próximo do que só a presença que ele fazia no castelo, era algo que chegava até a arranhar seu coração. Não queria vê-lo. Era doloroso. Mesmo assim, era tudo que gostaria poder fazer, apenas por um momento... Para vê-lo sorrir, algum dia, como se não fosse nada. Com o sorriso sincero que esperava dele.

-_ Hime... Você tem visita._ – O pequeno filho puxou o kimono da jovem que só então percebeu a presença de Michael à porta da varanda.

-_ Mika-chan?_ – Haruka se surpreendeu, sua energia era tão serena, como se a bagunça dentro de sua alma tivesse parado. Não que estivesse tudo em seu devido lugar, mas fluíam tranquilamente.

-_... Fala._ – Ele disse em tom tranqüilo, beirando o tédio.

-_... Não, nada._ – Ela sorriu. –_ Aconteceu algo de bom? Como o Mamoru está?_

-_ Bem, aquele idiota._ – Michael desviou um olhar desinteressado para o teto.

-_ Parece realmente bem._ – Ela riu. –_ É a primeira vez que não te vejo ficar alterado ao falar nele._

-_ Qual é? Eu não sou criança._ – O jovem ruivo entrou no quarto e as duas crianças saíram para brincar.

-_ Sei..._ – Ela sorriu irônica, mas, de repente, se lembrou do outro dia. –_ É... Mika-chan... Sabe... sabe outro dia? Quando a Risa veio atrás de você...?_

-_ Hm? Que eu tava aqui?Aí ela me chamou pra conversar, né?_ – Ele sentou-se na cama onde a menina estava.

-_ É-É... A-Aconteceu algo?_ – Ela gaguejou.

-_ Hm...? Você gaguejando assim?_ – Michael sorriu torto. –_ Vai dizer que está com ciúmes?_ – Disse ele em tom brincalhão.

Nunca vira o rosto de Haruka corar tanto, ao menos, não que se lembrasse. Algo provocou uma sensação engraçada em seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia alegre e contagiante, era tenso, como se algo naquele rosto ruborizado deixasse-o receoso.

-_ N-N-Não!!_ – Ela gaguejou mais ainda e se levantou da cama, afastando-se dele. O que estava fazendo? O que estava dizendo?

-_... Hm... Então era ciúmes mesmo?_ – Não pôde evitar sorrir. O porquê não sabia. Ele se levantou para encará-la.

Haruka deu um passo para trás e tropeçou no próprio kimono, caindo sentada no chão. O jovem a sua frente riu, algo naquela situação era extremamente agradável, só não sabia o que.

-_ O... O que foi, hein?_ – Ela perguntou, fazendo careta emburrada.

-_ Não sei. Nunca vi cê reagir assim._ – Ele se agachou diante dela. –_ Bom, ela disse que queria me encontrar de novo. Isso te soa mal?_

-_... Nã... Não me importo mesmo._ – Ela desviou o olhar. Não poderia estar assim. Não poderia sentir ciúmes... Sendo que ele nem sequer a reconhecia como parte de sua vida, que direito tinha de se sentir assim?

-_ Hm._ – Ele sorriu satisfeito, achando até graça no ciúme dela.

Haruka percebeu o tom de deboche na voz dele e se levantou, respirando fundo, fazendo o rubor em sua face passar. Ela caminhou em direção a sacada e o seu olhar foi longe, sem ver nada além de escuridão.

-_ Mika-chan... O que eu sou para você?_ – A pergunta saiu em tom baixo, mais para ela mesma do que para seu amigo.

-_ Que pergunta estranha._ – Ela ouviu a voz dele logo atrás de si e se assustou, se virando e se afastando um pouco.

-_ V-Você ouviu?_

-_ Ué? A pergunta não era pra mim?_

-_ M-Mas..._ – Ela tentou se explicar.

-_ Você... Não é ninguém._ – Ele concluiu, antes que a menina pudesse continuar.

Haruka sentiu sua respiração cortar... Ninguém...? Claro, ninguém... Como poderia esperar ser alguém se ele nem ao menos se lembrava dela? Mas não deveria encarar as coisas assim, seria doloroso demais... Não podia deixar as lágrimas escaparem.

-_ Mas deveria ser alguém..._ – Ele continuou, surpreendendo-a.

-_ Ahn...?_ – Ela questionou, sem entender.

-_... Se não fosse, qual o motivo de me chamar por esse apelido? Por que seria irmã da Jibrille?... Eu sei lá, mas essa história ficou mal contada... E eu vou descobrir._ – Ele disse, pensando seriamente. Seus olhos eram decididos, ao mesmo tempo em que nostálgicos, mas ela não os via. Não via sua decisão, não via como se sentia, mas ela desatou a rir, primeiro baixo, depois aumentou a risada até não poder mais. –_ Que foi, hein?_

-_... Tinha que ser você... Assim, tão direto... E tão simples._ – Ela limpou as lágrimas que não sabia se eram de tristeza ou de alegria.

-_ Mestre Michael?_ – Uma menina loira apareceu na porta do quarto de Haruka.

-_ Ah, Risa-san._ – Haruka sorriu, mas sentiu um aperto no peito. Novamente ela procurava por ele.

-_ Poderia sair comigo hoje?_ – Ela grudou ao braço do jovem que estranhou novamente seu contato de intimidade. –_ É sobre aquilo que falamos._

-_... Ok._ – Ele se soltou dela. –_ Té mais, Haruka._ – Ele se virou e desceu com a jovem que o chamara.

-_... Até..._ – Haruka direcionou olhar tristemente para seus pés.

* * *

Os dois caminhavam pela floresta, rumo à cidade. Michael apenas a acompanhava, algo o chamava, algo nela o chamava. Risa olhava distraidamente o nada, seu olhar era indecifrável, se pensava profundamente sobre algo ou se apenas mirava sua distração em algum ponto. Logo eles chegaram à cidade. O chão de terra estava batido, era época de entrar comerciantes na cidade, por isso a terra ficava macia de tantas carroças e cavalos passando por lá.

-_ Onde tá me levando?_ – Michael a questionou. Ela, porém, apenas se virou e sorriu, logo voltando a atenção no caminho.

Eles viraram ruas e mais ruas comerciais, lotadas e vazias até chegarem a uma vizinhança pobre, onde o chão estava duro, mostrando que por ali não se passava muita gente. A jovem bateu a porta de uma casa e entrou.

-_ Vó, eu trouxe ele._ – Risa bateu os pés no tapete antes de entrar.

Uma velha apareceu, vindo do aposento ao lado. Primeiramente Michael se esforçou para pensar que a conhecia de algum lugar, depois a reconheceu: A velha dos colares.

-_ Ora, ora... Se não é o rapazinho precoce._ – Ela, indefinidamente, sorriu e suspirou, mostrando feições cansadas.

-_ Que cê tá falando, velha?_ – Ele entrou atrás de Risa, estranhando tudo aquilo. –_ E... Risa, por que estamos aqui?_

-_ Esta é minha avó. Kaede obaa-sama._ – A jovem loira se sentou em uma das cadeiras à mesa.

-_ E...? Pra que eu vim conhecer a sua avó?_ – Ele cruzou os braços e encarou a garota, confuso.

-_ Porque eu tenho suas respostas._ – A velha deu um tapa de leve na cabeça de Michael e sinalizou para que se sentasse.

-_ Minhas respostas? Não to entendendo nada._ – Ele passou a mão no lugar onde levara o tapa, lançando um olhar de quem não tinha gostado nem um pouco para a velha senhora.

-_ Perdeu algo precioso, meu jovem? Insônia por amor? Ou simplesmente está aqui por sua "mãe"?_ – Ela se sentou à mesa e sua voz soou mistério.

-_ Velha..._ – O ruivo estranhou as palavras, como se tivesse as ouvido em algum lugar.

-_ Perdeu metade do que tanto desejava? Ou jogou-o fora?... Quer de volta? Ou tanto faz, meu jovem? Como está vendo a sua vida agora...? Pode nunca mais vê-la da mesma forma. O que quer, onde irá buscar?... Posso ajudá-lo, mas ninguém ajuda quem a si mesmo não procura ajudar._ – Ela continuou e fechou os olhos.

-_... Eu sabia que cê sabia algo de mais. Diga logo! Desembucha! O que todo mundo sabe que eu não sei?_ – Seu tom de voz saiu nervoso.

-_ Calma, calma. Pense bem. Pense muito bem no que está fazendo. Pode viver a sua vida, vai vivê-la como sempre, nada o impede, seja lá o que tenha perdido: riqueza, amigos ou amor, tudo pode recuperar... Não nas mesmas pessoas, mas tudo pode sim, recuperar._ – Ela continuou e sorriu.

O sacerdote parou por um momento. É... O que havia de tão precioso no que não se lembrava? O que tanto queria com aquilo? Poderia simplesmente continuar a viver, sabia bem de suas obrigações, sabia do mundo que o cercava. O que tanto faltava assim?... Nada que ele pudesse enxergar, mas...

"_Mika-chan_" A voz ecoou em sua mente. O que havia naquela voz que o deixava tão desesperado? E se ao recuperar sua memória, nada de bom viesse ao seu encontro? Faria até sentido, porque tudo que em sua memória era embaçado, era angustiante, era triste e desgostoso... Ou assim parecia. Por que estava indo loucamente ao encontro disso?

-_ Vó, não confunda tanto o garoto._ – Risa reclamou.

-_ Quieta, menina. Você não tem nada a ver com o assunto, não se intrometa._ – A mulher entreabriu os olhos, falando de forma ríspida com a neta.

-_ Mas o que ele perdeu faz todo sentido que ele queira de volta, não é?_ – Ela tornou, fazendo careta de emburrada para a avó.

-_ Não, não faz. E se ele achar que o ele "agora" está melhor que seu ele "anterior"? Não tem nada que o impeça de seguir em frente. Se para ele o passado pode parecer mais embaçado e assustador que o futuro, ele pode viver sem refletir sobre esse abismo em sua mente. E se tão profundas forem as cicatrizes que ele fechou...? Qual o valor de buscar tal passado?_ – A mulher olhou o jovem que parecia absorto em sua própria reflexão.

-_ Mas e se esse passado for tão doce e tranqüilizante a ponto de cicatrizar as feridas que mais doem agora?_ – A menina sorriu irônica.

-_ Por isso que dou a chance de enfrentar seu passado... E também a chance de manter tudo como está._

O quanto valia aquilo que desejava saber? Quão preciosas eram essas memórias? Ou quão devastadoras? Quanto poderiam feri-lo? Quanto poderiam salvá-lo? Por que ela o impulsionou a continuar uma busca que poderia apenas terminar em tragédia para seu coração e mente? Talvez a resposta fosse "não", que era melhor manter tudo como agora. O que precisava ser tão diferente?...

-_ Eu..._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Agradecimentos especiais: Vinny que me ajudou muito a continuar "isso". Ai, que coisa. Se não fosse ele, acho que isso já teria acabado. Muitíssimo obrigada, Vinny.

E também agradecer aos leitores impulsionados por ele. Hahaha. Não me matem. Não sei se terminarei isso, mas se me matarem pelo atraso, poderão ter que conviver com o atraso pela eternidade! Hahahahahah!... Piada sem graça. Desculpem-me... Minha cabeça gira... _

Obrigada a quem lê... Não desistam... (acho)...

Magami Yuuri


End file.
